Principles of Assessment
by littleellie30
Summary: Set after Learning Styles.  Daniel is living in Chicago with Vala whilst recovering from being psychologically tortured on a mission.  A face from the past appears that sets them both in the firing line.  Sequel. WARNING! WHUMAPBEFORE HOPE! On a break :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to Learning Styles. This was requested from Hazmot and Noxbait. Here you go girls – trouble afoot! Might be slow to update so be warned!

**Principles of Assessment**

Assessment is an essential part of learning. It provides a benchmark for learners to gauge their successes and required areas of support. To that end, the following 10 principles of assessment are a tool used by teachers to set out areas of awareness in order to develop abilities and skills of their students by various assessment techniques.

**Prologue**

**Principle one – Effective planning **

**Before the Incident**

She had escaped from the raided Hat'ak vessel that had been raided by the Taur'i stargate soldiers as ordered by her superior and her orders were clear – re-establish the old order and wipe out those who opposed them. She was missing her control key for the memory implant and nothing good could come of that.

This plan which Pallas had started had been awaited to be implemented since the fall of the old order, the others had seen it coming and advised those wise enough to listen to agree to an alliance and lay low. The appearance of demise was not the same as the overall demise. It was time that things went back to the way they should be.

With one of the older races now confirmed dead it was time to claim that which should have been theirs in the first place. Even the Tauri cannot stand in their way this time. Getting revenge on Doctor Jackson had been part payment for her services. Getting him out of the human Stargate programme had been the other part. The Ancients did not interfere last time. They definitely would not interfere now. It was time to bring all that which has been established to its knees.

**Assessment of the Incident - After**

In a time after the incident occurred a pen clicked and voice recorder goes on in a small but dark interview. A man straightens his tie and places his question papers in a row. When the IOA comes to call on the SGC for formal proceedings, it can usually mean the end of someone's career or the dismissal of some major incident which they will never fully comprehend. Richard Woolsey was here on an official investigation by special request of the IOA. They wanted his skill set specifically and his attention to detail and facts was what had brought him to this moment in time. He sat down in the chair and pressed record. He did not want to do this as he had come to respect the people of the SGC very much more since taking command of Atlantis but this was business and there was no time for sentimentality in business. He took a deep breath as his expected appointment arrived into the interview room. Hands in pockets and head drooped. Richard could see that this could be nasty. He respected this man too much. His visitor took his seat opposite and placed a coffee cup on the table. Richard began.

"Before we begin, I want to state that I have the upmost respect for you and your contribution to the Stargate Programme. However, this interview will determine your future here and whether or not you acted accordingly to the situation that has just occurred. This programme does not tolerate unprovoked acts of violence and as such we may have to terminate your employment here." Richard took another breath. His visitor's face was contorted as if in physical pain.

"So let's begin shall Doctor Jackson."

Chapter 1

The light cracked through the window of the apartment in Chicago apartment. It was another lazy morning for Vala as Daniel went off to teach again in the University. She had been hoping to go back to the SGC in two maybe three days but everyone including Jack told them to take the month. Daniel rarely got away from the place and she had not experienced much of a normal life outside of the SGC either. She had earned her right to enjoy life and to do so with Daniel while he recovered from a vicious attack on his mind was something that she relished in – slightly. Sure she spent a lot of time with him and he had more time to do things with her but most mornings were spent alone in the apartment on her own as he taught over at the university. She missed him. It had all been so blissful when they were together and she knew that could soon change when they went back to work and that scared her. The honeymoon period of this new romance could so soon be over – literally.

She lay back in bed and noticed a single red rose on the pillow next to her. She smiled. He hadn't forgotten that she would be on her own and it was his way of reminding her that he would see her soon. She grinned to herself. Her arrival here wasn't exactly planned. She had been following her heart after reading a message left for her in one of his journals. He'd wanted her to follow him after he had run away to heal. He had wanted her to have time to heal without worrying about him and he also needed space to pull the worst of his experiences into context. They had both been shown the worst of each other and treated as playthings for a Goa'uld called Pallas and her harcisis harpy Karis. The casualties of the Goa'uld bad guy trio were Karis's brother Vagelis. Thank heavens for that. Karis was MIA and Pallas was toast. So getting back to normal was taking longer Daniel than she thought. It was walking into his lecture that was the priceless bit for her. She slapped him and he had returned the favour IN FRONT OF HIS STUDENTS! When the university dean heard about it he was ready to send Daniel packing. Fortunately Jack had intervened on Daniel's behalf and the Director of the FBI called the dean to say that Doctor Jackson was worth holding onto – and how were his wife and mistress by the way? That'll teach the fibbie to play poker with Jack and the dean to try and kick Daniel out! The evening they had after that was one Vala would never forget. They went to dinner and a walk along the river and both of them spent time sitting talking till the sun came up. Over the month in Chicago they made up for lost time and lost kisses. They had been spending recovering from the damage done from the lack of trust and the lack of contact over this past month and it had been glorious. Their days had been ranging from walks along the shore, lunch in his university office to a weekend in Wisconsin. It had been really amazing.

She got out of bed and padded her way into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee from the coffeemaker. They had managed to rent a small flat near the university since she had come to stay. Daniel felt awkward staying with his friend Steven when she arrived and so he had managed to acquire somewhere for themselves. Just for now. Vala looked at the clock -10.30. His lecture had begun about an hour ago and she wanted to see him badly. She went to the bathroom and got herself ready.

Daniel was in his element. It was the class who had witnessed Vala's flair for dramatic. The younger men in the class were somehow more respectful of him now that he explained who had dropped in. He was giving a lecture on Ra this morning. He smiled to himself sadly. Most of these students wouldn't even be able to guess at what he'd seen. Defeating Ra had been the beginning of his amazing adventure and they'd probably never even know how many times their safe little academic bubble had been pierced by the way he'd travelled to so many worlds. He was halfway through getting the class do a class discussion on the merits of the culture surrounding the Ancient Egyptian belief systems when he looked up to the back. He looked at his watch -11am. He looked up to the back row and there she was.

Every day she sat waiting for him and every day he'd be even more pleased to see his Vala. It was like paradise here. Nothing to interrupt their little bubble here in Chicago and every bad memory of Sarah was being washed away by Vala being here. He'd asked her to do a talk on Qetesh someday with his students. He didn't want her to say anything personal just the facts surrounding her myths. He'd asked this of her when she asked him how he found teaching compared to life at the SGC. He wanted her to experience something new, something different. Her only career had been both a thief and a warrior. He wanted her to try another option as they wouldn't always be able to fight. She was reluctant at first but then she agreed on the basis she could make at least some of the men in class flush red with embarrassment. He'd agreed on the basis she only did it once. She made no promises on that one! He brought the discussions to a close and began to finish up the class. She made the military sign for 'hurry up!' and he smiled. There was so much he wanted to do with her today but unfortunately lunch was all he could do with her. Marking papers was a thing he was starting to hate. Assessments from students were flooding in and there wasn't much he could do about it. Vala was going to have his hide if he didn't finish the marking and spend time with her.

She was getting bored here. He could tell. However, Steven had been using her on and off to help him catalogue some of the items within the university archive and that provided her with some work during the day. She had been doing it often enough in his office at the SGC so this was not much different. It also allowed her to learn about the culture of earth with someone who would not be able to discuss anything about her current job – which she kept pretty much under wraps although he suspected Steven had some concerns about her. He'd hoped someday to bring his friend in as a liaison to his department. However, he was still not sure he wanted to return to that life and he had not discussed that with her yet. They were building a life based on trust and this was one he needed to build up to.

He dismissed his class on time at midday and waited for the room to empty. Vala waited patiently at the back for him until all the students had left. She walked down the side steps of the lecture theatre towards the central dais and leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her responding. "I missed you this morning." He said. She smiled.

"Daniel enough talking lets get lunch!" He laughed at that. They walked to his office ditching all his papers and memory sticks and he pulled his wallet out of the locked drawer in the filing cabinet. Vala sat in his chair expectantly. There was a knock on his door. Daniel sighed. "Vala, if this is a student you know I'll have to kick you out." She pouted. "come in!" the door to his office opened and Daniel froze. He hadn't expected this. Not here and not now. Sarah Gardner walked into his office and kissed him on the cheek ignoring Vala.

Vala noticed Daniel freezing up. She knew him instinctively on the field and on base Vala knew Daniel. In this past few seconds she saw the abject horror cover his face and she went to him. After this hussie had kissed her boyfriend in front of her she stood in front of him. Daniel was having an anxiety attack. She wrapped her arms around him and reassured him that yes he was okay and yes she was still here. His recovery from the attack on him last month had done some damage to his health. She turned to the rooms other occupant and hissed "wait outside!" Sarah reacted with shock at her tone. She seemed to know who Vala was but complied with her wishes once she saw Daniels face. Once Vala had Daniel sitting down with a drink of water and his medication she stepped outside. Her whole body language read as hostile. She did not like anyone upsetting her Daniel.

She stood toe to toe with Sarah and crossed her arms. "Who are you? What do you want with my Daniel? He's upset right now and I won't stand for that – so just who are you?"

Sarah Gardner took one step back from Vala and looked about her. The corridor was empty. She walked to the end and checked the other corridor and that it too was empty. "Vala Mal Doran isn't it? Formerly Qetesh? My name is Sarah Gardner. You have probably heard Daniel talk about me." Vala's eyes narrowed.

"I was host to Osiris. I am here now because I heard Daniel was here through Steven. Vala I have to speak to him – it's important." Again Vala remained deathly silent. She was worried. Daniel had been through enough and whilst others may think he was getting better she knew him a lot better than that. He had been hiding some of the worst of it from them. At night he would go through nightmares and wake up screaming some nights. He would try and deny it from Vala but she was often the one going to him to calm him down. This could make him worse. Vala raised her chin imperiously.

"Sarah, whether you realise it or not, Daniel has just been through hell in the last month literally. Did you see his reaction to you? He is not completely healed yet. Can you at least tell me what it's about before I let you speak to him?" Sarah looked at Vala. She remembered hearing about her reputation during her time as a host – man eater, thief, swindler. She had not expected this from this woman. She was guarding Daniel with her life and it felt like it ran so much deeper than that. She shrugged. 'Why not?' thought Sarah.

"Vala, two days ago I was approached by a Charlotte Mayfield. I had been struggling to get work after the time spent away from earth. She wanted to hire me to do some work for her as an archaeologist. I felt the Goa'uld inside – heaven knows how. I tried to get in touch with Daniel in Colorado and I could'nt find him there. I called Steven to see if he knew anything. He told me that Daniel was here in Chicago. So I came. Vala, she is looking for something called the Clava Thessara Infinitas. She must have known I worked for Anubis. Vala, it seems that the Goa'uld are looking for it." Vala frowned. 'So much for recovery time'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniels mind raced. More than raced, it did a double flip backwards and ran. Sarah was here in Chicago! He'd just managed to banish that ghost. Vala being here was instrumental in that exorcism. He was done chasing the past. He wanted to move on – it seemed that the universe had other plans for him. The last time he had seen her was just shy of 5 years ago when she had been released from the SGC infirmary. He'd had the occasional phone call but she had more or less cut all ties with him. It was like facing up to him would be too much – now he could relate to that. His instincts as a friend said that this was something that had to eventually happen. His more developed soldier instincts told him that this was something too coincidental. It was too soon after his attack either way. He reached for his telephone. Jack needed to know she was back. The way their luck held it could only mean trouble for all of them. If Sarah was back it in Daniels life, it could only mean two things. Either that she was interested in picking up where they had left off (which was pretty evident in the way she had kissed his cheek) or she had some important information relating to the Stargate which frankly he didn't want to hear. He just wasn't ready for that world again - yet. Jack would want to know either way, and he would know what to do. Some things he just didn't want to have to face again alone. Vala was here but he had a gut feeling this could be something bigger than the two of them. 'A little paranoia is good for survival' thought Daniel. 'Oh fer cyin' out loud! I'm channelling Jack now'. He lifted the phone off the cradle and dialled.

Vala crossed her arms again. This time Sarah could see her deep in thought. She could see that this woman had become so much more to Daniel than just an overprotective friend. It was not only in her demeanour but also in the way Daniel trusted her to take care of him. Very few people got to do that. She knew it had taken him a while before he had let her in before they split.

If only she could see what areas they were weakest then she put the wedge she needed into the relationship. Vala was as far as Sarah was concerned competition. She had been holding onto the hope of Daniel for over years and frankly this woman probably could prove to be trouble. Her instructions from her employer were very clear. Watch and wait. After Osiris no one would hire her. She had been away too long to make any kind of living from academic work and she was struggling to make ends meet. The little money the Air force had given her dried up quickly. She was approached by a private benefactor who had offered her work on the provision that she would do some occasional observational work and information gathering. This time they had chosen Vala Mal Doran. She had been chosen for a special role – that was all she knew but after seeing her in the office with Daniel she was happy to oblige.

Sarah's train of thought was broken when Vala lifted her head. "Sarah, I will let you speak to Daniel, but not here. It's too public and he needs some time to get his head together after the shock of seeing you. Can you meet us later for dinner?" Sarah heard the door behind them open and Daniel walked out. He put his arms around Vala's waist and rested his head on her shoulder and Vala relayed her suggestion to him. It was such a boyfriend 'thing' to do. Okay so this was going to be harder than she thought. Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and gave Sarah a weak smile. "Please Sarah, why don't you come to our apartment and we can speak about anything without any worries of being overheard. We can eat and catch up with relative ease." Vala gave Daniel a look. His look answered hers and she nodded with a slight quirk of her head. Sarah watched this communication with quiet jealousy. She never had this with Daniel. Sarah hoped to soon but this was something that she would be experiencing with him but that would take time. Sarah simply nodded and Daniel took out a small notebook from his pocket and wrote on it. He gave her the piece of paper which contained an address and a time. They all made their farewells and Sarah left feeling Vala's eyes burn into her as she walked down the corridor away from Daniels office.

She waited until she was out of the university to make the call to her benefactor. "Hello sir. I have made contact with Doctor Jackson. It was as you thought. Vala Mal Doran is with him. You were right to have Ruby join the SGC. Her intelligence is sound. Hopefully if we do this right in a few weeks we can have Vala out of the picture and Doctor Jackson removed from the Stargate programme."

Vala dragged Daniel back into his office. "What the heck was that all about Daniel?" Her temper was just about to boil over onto him. She was using every trick she had to keep it in check. "Daniel, I know she is an old friend slash ex Goa'uld slash ex-girlfriend but I don't want her anywhere near you if it means that you are going to shut down on me like that?" Her fury had reached her eyes by this stage along with a huge helping of hurt. Daniel could see it. Vala could read her just as well as she could him. It was why they worked as a couple. He took another breath and held onto her like she was his life line. She tried to push him back but he held onto her tighter. He was frightened for both of them. "I called Jack while you were out speaking to her. Jack has been hearing whispers recently of the old trust coming back into play. Vala, these guys are worse than Charlotte because they are human and because they have developed links and moles in the government. They are the worst form of human being believing they can save the world in the worst way possible. Sarah showing up like this is too easy, too coincidental after all we have been through. Much like you, I don't trust her. It's been too long since I have last heard from her and the timing for this is too neat especially since we have been away from the SGC. So tonight, Jack is sending over a few friends to keep an eye on us. They have the letters SG and 1 attached to them." Vala smiled grimly. She was looking forward to seeing Sam, Cameron and Teal'c but this was not how she wanted them to come crashing back into their lives.

Daniel noticed that Vala had been tense in his arms. She pushed him away from him and this time he let her. Her eyes full of worry and questions. Vala hid this as quickly as he had seen them. Her posture shifted and he could see her attempt to take a relaxed posture. Daniel also could see she knew he wasn't buying it. "Daniel, you know we will have to go back to the SGC after tonight don't you. We can't stay here. Not if it means another type of trust operative coming at you or me. We can't let them use either one against us. Not like Pallas did. I can't have you held over a gun like that." Vala's voice was a mix of surety and defeat. Daniel walked around his desk and slumped into his chair. He knew she was right and he knew that this was going to happen somewhere along the line. Something had come to pop their safe haven bubble. Now he couldn't get away from it.

Their apartment was wafting with the smells of dinner being cooked. Candles had been lit and the table set for three. Vala was quietly cursing in Goa'uld every time she thought of Sarah. She could tell the woman was after two things and one of them involved her Daniel. Vala had never experience this kind of affection and trust from anyone before meeting Daniel. She had gained so much through him and by extension gained his pseudo family. Vala would kill to protect him and the gift of this life where she lived with dignity he had given her.

In contrast she felt that there was too much at stake for him at the moment. He needed to be happy – the galaxy had taken so much from him and by extension he had given up much in return. The last straw was almost losing his sanity from the memories that Karis had ripped open of past griefs, pain and guilt. Sarah to Val's instincts was something more than an old girlfriend looking up an ex. She seemed to have an agenda in the way she just swanned into the office and in the way she had addressed Vala. It was only a theory but Vala hoped to use dinner to determine if she was right.

Vala finished laying the last of the wine glasses out on the table when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Daniel turned her around and eyed her red wrap dress appreciatively. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Vala, I hardly think that taking the Zat you brought with you from the SGC out of your drawer is necessary. She may not be all she appears. Maybe I'm being paranoid." Vala made a face that said _RIIIGHT!_ She saw him smile the first smile of the day since Sarah's arrival and she relaxed slightly. He kissed her and for a few moments the bubble of safety they'd created for themselves seemed to coalesce again. There was a knock at the door and at that the bubble burst. "Daniel, I hope you are right. I just want you well again. I also think that before you answer you let me for once be over protective of you and put the Zat within easy reach. I may not like the look of her but she is a part of you." Daniel smiled at that and kissed her again briefly. Daniel reached into his pocket and pointed a little red laser to the window next to the table. He blinked it twice and walked to the door. This was not going to be a comfortable dinner.

Cameron and the team sat in the apartment in the building opposite Daniels along with members of SG-3. He turned to see Teal'c come in the door of the apartment. "Teal'c buddy, tell me that our little birdy came alone so we can switch off the bugs in Jackson's apartment. Teal'c looked at him and shook his head.

"Miss Gardner was dropped off in an unmarked car. The license plates had been removed to make identifying it harder. I am afraid we cannot turn off the bugs in DanielJacksons apartment ColonelMitchell." Cameron's face fell. Sam was sitting at the computer keeping an eye on the surveillance equipment. He turned to Colonel Reynolds.

"Okay. Time for you SG-3 boys to go play security! This game is definitely on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Principle 2 - ****focuses on how students learn and taking into account assessing varying learning styles.**

Chapter 3

"_**There are three sides to every story – their side your side and the truth" – John Sheridan, Babylon 5**_

**After - During the interview with Woolsey**

They had just covered up to Sarah's arrival at the apartment. "So Doctor Jackson, You maintain that you had no further contact with Ms Gardner after her extraction of the Goa'uld named…" Richard checked the file.

"Osiris, its name was Osiris." Daniels voice was pained. This was hardly what he wanted to talk about. He needed to be with the team. He needed to find her. She was out there somewhere without him. If only he could get this officious little man out of the way…..

**Before – Daniel and Vala's Apartment **

Sarah stood in the hall outside the door of Daniel's apartment and smiled to herself. She had put on his favourite colour on her which was a pale blue grey dress. She had topped it off with matching high heels and a grey pendant she had worn the night she split up with him. She checked her reflection in the long window next to the door of the apartment. She lifted the gift bag off the floor that contained a bottle of wine and knocked. It was Daniel who answered and Sarah knew she had scored points when his eye's widened slightly at the suggestive plunging 'V' neck that stopped just before the bust. She smiled slightly suggestively. "Hello Daniel. Thanks for inviting me over for dinner. Hmm something smells good. So what's on the menu?" She strode straight into the apartment, handed over the bottle and smirked as she didn't hear Daniel respond. Sarah then frowned when she heard him call "Vala, our guest has arrived." The tone suggested was one full of affection for the woman on the other side of the kitchen door.

Vala had been watching Sarah since her arrival through the crack in the door. 'Oh yeah, just throw yourself at him see how quickly you remain standing on your own power'. Vala came out through the door and smiled as sweetly as possible. She walked over to Daniel and wrapped her arms around his waist branding him with a chaste kiss. Daniel looked down at her with affection. Vala could forgive his reaction to Sarah - He was a guy after all! His wise move to give her one of her favourite looks after sealed that forgiveness. Vala was reminding Sarah that that ship had sailed long ago and to back off. Vala smirked as she saw Sarah's emotions flit across her face – annoyance, jealousy then a sort of mask of pleasantry seemed to cover all of them. Sarah might have some practice at this but Vala was a master. She could spot someone trying to con and steal very easily. Vala took the bag containing the bottle from Daniels hand and squeezed it gently. She walked past Sarah and smiled. "Wine Sarah? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Daniel can you give me a hand?" She smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

Daniel's face was full of relief at Vala's request. He didn't fancy having to try and keep Sarah throwing herself at him so blatantly. He had gotten used to Vala's advances on him over the last few years and compared to Sarah these were outlandish and blatant in nature. Sarah was not really as forward but sometimes subtly could be just as dangerous. He was happy with Vala and didn't want to give Sarah a chance to screw it up. He was just fragile enough to do something stupid. When people think about mental illness they can have the impression that if the person ill can 'suck it up' or tell them 'it'll all be fine in the morning'. Daniel's injury was not something that could be healed overnight and they both knew it. So when the ex-girlfriend comes to call, Daniel thought it wiser to keep close to the current one instead. Vala gave Daniel directions as to what needed to be done and he laid out everything on the dining room table.

In the apartment opposite Cameron Mitchell smirked and coughed to hide the laugh that was battling its way up his throat. They were watching the whole scene on the laptop in front of them with the camera recording the events as they went on. He turned to Sam who looked similarly amused. She could tell that Sarah was out for Daniel and Vala's antics were equally amusing. "Aw, shoulda a guy feel any sorrier for being trapped between two gorgeous women?" Cameron's tone was losing the amusement battle.

Sam slapped his arm. "I'm going to tell Vala you said that Cameron Mitchell! Daniel went through a lot last time with Sarah. It really got to him that he wasn't able to get her out quickly after Osiris took her and even more so that she cut ties with him soon after. The fact she is trying to move in on him is what's terrifying him. Didn't you see his reaction to her behaviour at the door? That woman is out to get her claws into Daniel again and Holy Hannah – she's making her play for him!" Sam pointed out the obviously awkward scene at the dinner table. Sam could see that Sarah was openly trying to flirt with Daniel and he was acting as though he was completely oblivious. Sam could also see Vala noticed it too and recognised the flash of annoyance in her eyes. Vala kept he hand entwined with Daniels once they had finished eating. Cameron looked sympathetic. "All I'm sayin' is that I wouldn't wanna be in Jackson's shoes tonight." Sam shot Cameron a dirty look. "I'm jus' sayin'" He raised his two arms in the air in surrender.

The scene around the table was tense and Daniel was very glad they stuck to 'safe' topics – films they'd watched, music, recent archaeological finds that they'd heard about. Sarah was telling Vala and Daniel about the research post she had been given from a private collector. "It's really quite incredible really. I'm looking at artefacts from anything from the 4th Dynasty of Ra to pieces from the Iron Age of Celtic Ireland. My employer is really into history and archaeology. It's my job to source out museums and authenticate any archaeological finds for his collection. It's truly fascinating. Daniel you would love some of the stuff that we have coming through right now."

Daniel smiled gently. There was no warmth in it though Vala could tell because normally the skin around his eyes would crease. "I'm sure I would, but I prefer teaching at the moment."

"So how come you are not are stargate command then Daniel?" asked Sarah sweetly. Vala's eyes became slits. Though it sounded like an innocent inquiry, Vala could hear the implication that Daniel had been less than able to work at the SGC for some imagined reason. Daniels hand slid away from Vala's. He wrapped his arms around his stomach in a protective gesture. Vala laid a hand on his arm. She looked to him and he shook his head. Vala got the message – _I'll answer her_.

"Sarah, a few weeks ago I was brutally attacked and tortured. I'm here to recuperate and get some teaching in instead of translation work. The doctors felt that a change of scene would help and I wanted to stay busy." He took a deep breath and released it. He felt Vala grab his hand again and squeeze it. Daniel was worried because Sarah was so explicit in her mention of the SGC. He wondered if she really even aware of who she was working for because she was not very good at her job. Why send someone he knew except to see if they could gain his confidence quicker and confirm information they already knew. He turned to Vala. Using Goa'uld, he whispered in her ear. "There's trouble coming. I'm going to call our friends." He knew Sarah would have some memory of the language but he also knew there were some dialects even she may not be aware of but Vala would. He'd taken a chance and used one of those. He then kissed her cheek as if he had been telling her something of romantic importance. Sarah had flinched at that. Vala started to lift the dishes and asked Sarah to come and help her choose the dessert. "I can't seem to decide between tiramisu and good old chocolate cake. Care to help me decide? Have you any particular choice Daniel?" Daniel smiled. "I dunno Vala. Zat me with it!" Vala blinked and cocked her head. 'He wants me to lift out the zat I brought with me'.

She smiled "Sure Darling. It'll probably be a stunning choice!" Daniel rolled his eyes. It was a terrible joke but at least she understood. Daniel reached in and pulled out the small laser he had. He aimed it at the window. Two short blinks and then one long blink. His cell rang and he excused himself. "Hi Cameron, long time no hear."

Cameron's derision could be heard in his snort. "Jackson, what's up that's got you flashin' like a bad street sign?"

"Cam, has there been any company round our building? Sarah has been pretty explicit in her interest in the programme and my involvement." Daniel kept his voice low and his eyes on the door of the dining room.

"Not that we've seen. Your ole girl was dropped off by an unmarked car at your building. So far SG-3 ain't seen any activity around ya. Sam's been keeping an eye on the CCTV cameras around your area and nothin'. Relax man. We're keepin' ya both safe. Tell Vala to save us some dessert. We all want cake when Sarah's gone"

"Well. I'll try my best. With Vala and cake – there are no guarantees." Cameron laughed. Vala's long standing sweet tooth rivalled Jack O'Neill's and that was legendary. Cameron hung up and Daniel went to join the girls. The sight that greeted him was worse than facing the Ori. Sarah and Vala were ready for war.

Vala had decided to approach Sarah about her intentions towards Daniel. First off she tried the "So…. You and Daniel" approach which led to "I know exactly what you're up to" finishing off with "Keep your claws off my boyfriend." Vala was never even patient enough for the subtle approach when it came to Daniel. He still drove her 'wonko' and this hussy wasn't exactly helping. She was getting to the "what do you think you're going to achieve" stage when Daniel came through the door. As Vala expected Sarah threw herself straight into Daniel's arms. "Daniel, this little lak'ta of a girlfriend has been accusing me of trying to steal you. Could you have picked anyone less paranoid to move in with? I mean she must be great to help you with your other adventures but somehow I don't think she exactly is your equal really."

Daniel was deathly quiet and he pushed Sarah off himself. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and took two steps back. Sarah was looking at him hopeful but worried. Vala knew that look. Daniel was about to become dangerous. It was the kind of anger he reserved for the very worst of his enemies but not to the point where he would physically hurt anyone – normally. Hence the two steps back - he was putting distance between them. Sarah tried to continue "I was hoping to spend some time with you by myself maybe in the next day or so?" Daniel's eyes snapped open incredulous.

His next words came out soft and deadly "Sarah, leave now and don't ever come near me or Vala again." Sarah was still about to push it out further and she tried to give Daniel a puppy eyed look. "Daniel! I only came to catch up and she lashed out at me. Surely you believe me? She was behaving completely out of control!" Daniel looked fit to burst with anger.

"Vala, please can you escort Sarah out. NOW!" His shout made both women jump. Vala smiled acidly and gestured her hand out to the hall "This way Sarah. Let's get your bag." Sarah scuttled out past Daniel. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Two minutes later he heard the door slam. Vala's arms were around him. He didn't say anything. He trembled a little and Vala held onto him as if he was the most important treasure in the world.

Cameron watched Sarah leave Daniels apartment. He'd heard what Sarah had said and he had given a low whistle. He turned to the SG team members in the room. "Right! Ladies and gents! Let's switch off the cameras in the apartment – give Daniel and Vala some peace. Sam, can you then make sure you follow our guest on her way out. Let's see if we can catch who picks her up". Sam nodded and put her eyes back to her screen.

Sarah left the apartment. Plan A for this whole process was a bust. Daniel must have figured out that she was trying to put a wedge between him and Vala. Oddly he took Vala's side much quicker than She had expected. She quickly took the stairs to a flat two floors down and knocked. Her associate opened the door. "Plan A won't work – you were right. Have you got the device?" Her associate nodded. The odd egg shaped device was attached to his jumper. Ten minutes later, Ruby Caldwell of SG-3 spotted Daniel Jackson chasing Sarah Gardner down the street next to Doctor Jackson's building and Ms Gardner was looking terrified.

The next morning, Vala was walking along the street to her local coffee house. The sun was splitting the heavens and she was looking forward to seeing Daniel. An hour after Sarah had left, Daniel and Vala had spent time with the rest of SG-1 drinking coffee and eating dessert. They stayed a brief time agreeing that they would meet for a late lunch the next day. Daniel only had one tutorial group which would last about an hour this morning and then he'd take an hour to mark papers. She usually brought him coffee and waited with him. Occasionally having a read at the papers and providing her opinion on the work. She just wanted to be with him after last night. Vala turned the corner to head onto the crossing at the next block. That was the last time she was seen.

An hour after Vala disappeared; Daniel was arrested for the assault of Sarah Gardner by the Chicago Police directly from the University.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daniel was numb. The police station was bustling and he had been set in a room with one way glass and a cup of coffee sat steaming in front of him. He could only think of Vala right about now. The only good thing he had. She was probably going frantic about now. His mind drifted back to the night before. When the team had left them, they had spent a long time making out on the couch. With Sarah gone, Vala kept kissing him in such a way that reminded him he was still alive and that she wasn't going anywhere. Kisses that were normally slow and languid were heated and intense. They felt like they needed each other and that was enough to keep him whole. They had gotten so used to having time to be themselves. Sarah's disruption into their lives meant that they would have to face the old reality of the SGC and being soldiers, airmen, warriors – WHATEVER!

They'd fallen asleep on the sofa and he woke feeling very at ease with her in his arms. Daniel had to go to work that morning but he was so tempted to call in sick and make a day of it just the two of them. When the police came and arrested him in his office, He couldn't believe it was happening. When they told him the charges he was in shock. He had time comprehending that he was being arrested for something he didn't do. 'Wait, no scratch that, I'm SG-1 – course I've been arrested for something I didn't do – just not on earth before or recently' he thought bleakly.

There were voices at the door but Daniel didn't lift his head. He was past caring anymore. He just wanted Vala and somewhere to be alone with her. This relationship was something they'd both been marvelling at for the past month. Now the world had broken in. This was just another in the string of 'anothers' and that was one too much. He'd had enough. The detective that walked in the door was heavyset and just a few inches shy of being 6 foot. His short dark brown hair and blue eyes were in contrast to the jowls he's accumulated over time. He pulled out the metal chair making the legs scrape along the floor. It was an intimidation tactic to set suspects on edge or irritate them. Daniel recognised the technique because Jack had taught it to him. He took a deep breath and focussed on staying reasonably quiet. He just wanted out of here. To do that he needed to say as minimum as possible and wait for the cavalry.

Detective Bryan Wade was an old time cop who had little patience for people on a good day. He often wished he had chosen another career but the chase between cop and suspect was too much of an addiction for him. He looked at the man in front of him and grimaced. This guy did not look like much of anything. In fact he looked terribly like one of the kids he beat up on in high school but the fact he beat on a woman meant that he had even less respect for him. When he had run a check on the guy he found that there was very little information on him except that he was an archaeologist who had published next to nothing in the last few years. This guy had fallen off the face of the earth within the last 12 years and that made him more suspect in Bryan's eyes. The only other information was that he worked for NORAD. For an archaeologist, the detective couldn't fathom why he worked that part of the government. To be honest he felt nosy but other than that he didn't care. He just wanted to finish this and go home. This guy had been sitting here for over 7 hours now. Time to get some answers.

"So Doctor Jackson, Where were you last night around 10 am?" He watched as his suspect shifted slightly in his chair and blushed.

"I was in my apartment with my girlfriend Vala. We, uh, just cleaned up after dinner and had a quiet night in after having a friend round." Daniel felt awkward. He needed to get Jack or Cameron here soon. This situation was way above the detectives pay grade plus he was uncomfortable talking about his private life.

"Who was this 'friend'?" Bryan was suspicious of this guy. He was hiding something that much his instincts were telling him. He was too clean, too neat.

"Sarah Gardiner. She used to know me when I worked at the university. She showed up at the apartment. She had dinner with my girlfriend and I, then she left. Now that's all I can tell you. I want you to call my boss and get him down here." Daniel knew that the detective was out to poke holes. He had a job to do. Daniel knew that his job no matter what he was doing at the university, his long standing role at the SGC meant he couldn't say more. Especially since Cameron and the rest of SG's one and three were doing surveillance on his apartment last night and technically they didn't exist here. They were essentially black op's. At least the little job they were doing last night was.

"So you admit that you were with Ms Gardiner last night. Did you have a little dispute that you felt you had to chase her down and slap her about?" The detective opened up a manila folder full of pictures of Sarah. She was horribly bruised. Her right eye was swollen and blackening. Her lip was swollen and split. Detective Wade pulled out another to show her arms which were again horribly beaten. Daniel's face was horrified. He wanted to be sick.

"Detective, I want you to call my boss. I won't speak to you any more on this matter. I will however ask if you have spoken with Vala Mal Doran, my girlfriend. She was at our apartment this morning." Daniel lay back in his chair and crossed his arms. Detective Wade gave him a look that told Daniel he didn't believe him.

"See, now this is the part that I don't get. We've asked around your building and no one seems to know anything about this Vala Mal Doran. People report you leaving for work on your own and returning the same way. We looked in your apartment and found no trace of anyone besides yourself living there. So tell me _DOCTOR_ Jackson, how can I believe you? You seem to have just appeared from nowhere _Doctor_. So would you like to tell me again the events of yesterday evening?" Bryan watched his suspect's face fall. He had him he knew it! However, it was what happened next that he didn't expect.

"Vala, Vala's missing? Detective you need to call a General Jack O'Neill NOW!" Daniel launched himself at the man and grabbed the Detectives Jacket and found the detectives pad and pen from his coat pocket. He needed to get this guy to listen and fast!

Bryan struggled against the man – he was stronger than he looked! He pushed him back and waited for the guy to make another aggressive move before he called in the uniforms. He watched incredulously as the guy made no other move than to write a number down. "Call this number and talk to the General please!" The guys tone was desperate. Bryan felt that if the guy was frantic enough to man handle him for the pad he carried - who knew what else he could do? He then watched as the man shut down right in front of him. He stared at the wall and the detective was convinced that the guy was nuts enough to attack this woman. He stared at his suspect a moment longer with disgust and left the room carrying his notepad. He was just about getting to his desk to write up the charge when a thought struck him. Why ask for this call? 'Aww – what the heck why not?' he thought. He reached his desk and lifted his phone.

Daniel sat in the room the detective just left. He was past feeling numb. He just wanted to drink in oblivion. Vala was missing. He knew it as certainly as he knew her. She hadn't run off that much he knew. She had gotten comfortable with the SGC as her home and earth had become her planet. Daniel knew that. Vala had gotten her passport given to her by Jack the first week she arrived in Chicago. He'd said that he'd dropped in for a quick visit on his way back to Washington. Daniel knew that he was just checking up on him but was touched by the gesture. Jack had long since been more than a friend and father figure to him. They both had watched Vala unwrap the package in Princess wrapping paper and her smile that came with it. Daniel wanted to stay in that memory. He'd never seen her so touched by Jack's kindness and he'd told her that she was officially a member of earth. She could where she wanted now. Daniel had kissed her and Jack told them both to 'get a room' all the while laughing. Now she was missing. Daniel went and sat on the floor next to the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest in a similar fashion to Vala. He felt like this was all he could do. The uniformed officer in the room watched him do this. His face looked like Daniel had lost the plot. Frankly Daniel didn't care.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. The people she worked for had dropped her back at her apartment. They had what they wanted now – they'd told her. She only knew that Daniel had been arrested. She knew that the pain was necessary but she couldn't help but feel her anger towards Daniel and his friends. When she was a host, it was not by her choice. Daniel's friends could have got her at any time but her anger at Daniel for leaving her as a host. She had been angry for 5 years afterwards. She blamed him for coming back to Chicago all those years ago even though she was a host at the time. Sarah blamed him for not getting to her sooner especially at the conference of system lords. He had every opportunity to come and visit. She was angry because he carried on with his life and she forgotten about. She was angry as well because he had found someone other than her. Sarah felt the bitterness of her whole time in that other world and she shuddered. Daniel deserved to be blamed for this. She kept trying to tell herself that over and over again.

Sarah dropped onto her floor and wept bitterly. Daniel had been the kindest man she had ever known - a brilliant man at that. He had tried to keep in touch with her after Osiris had been taken from her and she had shut him out. Now he was at a police station because of her. What had she done? She covered her head and kept grieving.

Jack's phone went. It was his direct line and very few people had the number. Only two people used it recently. One was Carter because he had plenty to say to her and the other was Daniel. More recently Vala had been calling him to quietly let him know how Daniel had been recovering. Often that was when Daniel was in a lecture and couldn't tell her off for keeping him in the loop. He looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. He was just to nosy not to answer. "General Jack O'Neill? Who is this?"

Bryan drew himself in his seat with a start. Okay so he thought this was just another suspect trying to pull a fast one. 'Whattya know he was telling the truth on this one!' He thought.

"Uh, General. This is Detective Bryan Wade."

"Yeah and…." Bryan was brought up short with the generals tone. No one had ever spoken to him like he was a time waster and got away with it!

"I believe you know a Doctor Jackson."

"Yeeah?"

"He gave me this number and asked me to call. Said that some high toffee nosed general was his boss. He has been arrested for assault." Bryan heard the general scowl and he shrank further into his chair. He looked around him to see if the other detectives in the room noticed. None of them appeared to.

"First Detective, let me ask you a question. What kind of idiot are you? This is a direct line to one of the most senior offices in the Pentagon. You should watch who you talk to like that. Secondly, Daniel Jacksons work is highly sensitive and therefore you are hereby ordered to stop speaking to him. I will be there shortly. His Commanding Officer Colonel Mitchell will be with you in an hour and thirdly I want you to know how you got my direct line." Jacks tone was gruff and dangerous. Bryan was angry but he was chicken enough to not to try and cross this man. He swallowed quietly.

"Doctor Jackson gave me the number saying something about a Vala Mal Doran being missing." The detective sounded smug. It was time to do something about this blockhead.

"Vala's missing?" Jacks whole body slumped. He was suddenly scared. He was scared because Vala still had a number of people looking for her including Athena and the harcessis Karis. His other reason for fear was that Daniel could fall apart again should anything happen to her. He was just starting to come round after the last attack. Vala had a way with him as he did with her. They held each other in check and balanced out each other's failings and joys. "Detective, my assistant Laura is going to send you a photograph which needs to be distributed to all precincts. If this has not been done within the next hour you will be speaking both to me and your commissioner. When I get there you and I will be speaking to your captain. Ya got all that? When I get there you won't have a prayer of making it out of this day a detective. Oh and go near Daniel again and I'll be the least of your worries."

Vala woke and she felt very cold. She couldn't move – why couldn't she move? Where was Daniel? She wanted to see his face so badly right now. Vala opened her eyes. All she could see was the floor and heard footsteps around her.

"My lady, she is awake." It was a male voice. A set of light footsteps followed and her panel seemed to move upwards. What was going on here? Vala saw the very familiar corn silk coloured wavy hair and petite pale features stand in front of her. About a second later one very distinct difference showed its ugly flash. The glowing eyes appeared. "I believe you remember Karis my host. However, I Pallas have managed to move on". Pallas grinned sweetly. "Now Qetesh, it's time to bring you back into the fold. You have been absent for too long and we have work to do." Vala's eyes widened as she began to process the possibility of what that would mean. The pain in her neck a few moments later confirmed her worst nightmare and all she could do was scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Interview – After the incident**

Daniel lifted his head and stared at Richard Woolsey. It was as if he were considering something of galactic importance or trying to read his mind. He had taken him through the police interview and his conduct there. There was some silence for a moment. Daniel spoke. "Richard, Can I please ask a question? It is relevant." Richard Woolsey looked at him. He watched as Daniel laid back in a more formal pose. The type you see when politicians are trying to hide the truth. 'So he wants to play my game? Okay Doctor Jackson, let's see where you are going with this.' Richard shifted his body language to mirror Daniel. "Okay Doctor Jackson, I'll indulge you. Ask your question." Daniel just nodded his thanks.

"Richard…."a beat, "in all your time at Atlantis, have you ever lost your mind?" That drew Richard up short. He'd expected Daniel to ask about why the investigation was necessary given the circumstances that were going on but not this. "I fail to see how this is relevant to this discussion Doctor Jackson." Daniel rolled his eyes as if to say '_do I have to spell this out to you?_' He drew a short breath and straightened himself up in the seat. "I'll take your counter question as a no then shall I? Up to this point we were not even aware that Vala had gone missing until the detective mentioned it in his line of enquiry. I KNOW Vala. She doesn't wander too far from where I am nor I her." Daniel laughed bitterly. "Ya know, since she has come back into my life we have been unwittingly growing closer and closer since she walked back through the gate and into my life again. If you really think about it the question I'd really be asking myself is, if I was you, is that if I lost that growing love AND be accused of assaulting one of your older friends in the same day, could you have remained sane? I think if it hadn't have been for Jack and my friends, I would have officially been a goner." Richard shifted uncomfortably in his seat and prepared for the next part of the story.

**Principle 3 – Assessment for learning is central to classroom practice or any place of learning**

Vala Mal Doran counciousness was asleep that much Qetesh was certain of. This was definitely a much more delightful experience this time around. She had free reign of the mind she occupied. She could feel her host's body and mind but it was as if her host's perception of her was being suppressed. Vala was not aware she was even there! This was too delicious for words. She raised her head and her eyes flashed. "Pallas, I take it that I have you to thank for my resurrection?" Pallas looked at her one time enemy. She still considered her so.

"Qetesh welcome back. You have most of your memories don't you?" Pallas walked around Qetesh like a panther circling its competition. That's how it was in a cold warehouse in south side Chicago. This confrontation would be predatory, inevitable but necessary. Outside the warehouse the din of cars rolled by and many disguised Jaffa were taking post around the warehouse floor. Qetesh cocked her head imperiously to one side. "It would appear so. I can just about read Vala's thoughts as well. She is my sweet one that much I remember. She has a lover …. Oooh! I am going to have fun with him!" Pallas snapped her head up. "Leave him Qetesh! You are not to touch him. I have plans for him." Qetesh pouted.

"He's very pretty and Vala has a great affection for him. I want to destroy that for what she has done to me." Pallas slapped Qetesh hard. "You are not to touch him Qetesh. He has a role to play and we need you to be our eyes and ears. The old order has fallen and what I offer is the chance to take your place in the ranks that you were never given." Qetesh's eyes sparked and widened in fury – no one told her what to do! She chose to remain silent though.

"A System Lord? How can this be since all of them are gone? Vala's memories are very distinct on that one." Pallas smiled and began to circle her again. This time it was a tiger teaching her cub. Her stride was slow and deliberate and the tone of her voice condescending.

"You see, my new host is special. She is a harcesis. She has all our collective knowledge. She is also something new. Like most Goa'uld who is born with the genetic memory, Karis was conceived in the event that the System Lords would fall. This was something my Lord Anubis thought about when the Taur'i killed Ra. We wanted to ensure that our reign may only be halted but never completely stopped. Karis was to act as a genetic collector over the years to the system lords ensuring enough genetic detail could be used by Nirti to produce our eventual rise and if necessary resurrection. Nirti's Hak'tar research provided us with this by product with which we blended with the Ancient knowledge we acquired. Karis then would be put into stasis when she was not needed. I, Pallas was to be part of a secret part of this conspiracy to look past our egos as Goa'uld and prepare for that day. That day has come. We are going to set up our new order in the heart of our enemy. We want the first world – Earth. They will worship us again!"

Qetesh nodded. Part of her flinching at Pallas and her flair for the over dramatics – was that her? "So what role do I play? Why am I being involved when you know I'll betray you in a heartbeat?"

"You are going to be our quiet spy. You will sleep in Vala's head. Her friends are coming to find her soon and we need you to be our undetected eyes and ears. Our liaison Doctor Keffler was killed a few years back along with our test subject Anna. You are a genetic memory Qetesh. One given life by Ancient knowledge and just as easily put to sleep until we call for you. Good night my dear!" Karis touched a small key pad in the pocket of her trousers. Vala collapsed onto the floor hard like a puppet with its strings cut. Pallas looked to her Jaffa Prime. He bowed and nodded. Vala was going to be found but not in good condition. Pallas smiled. 'Now it begins'.

Cameron stormed into the police station his mind full of curses and confusion. 'This ain't right, this ain't right!' It had become his mantra in the last hour since General O'Neill called him. Sam and Teal'c were blasting in straight behind him. He had tried to get Vala's locater beacon fixed upon but there was no signal since this morning. Daniel's they had picked up loud and clear and had made a definite run to the police station. They had asked for Detective Wade and when they arrived at this desk found that not only the Detective waiting for them but his Captain as well. Cameron knew this could turn into a political cat fight very quickly.

He brought out his ID and he could hear the others pull theirs out too. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell, US Air Force. I am here for Doctor Daniel Jackson and I believe I was expected." The Captain stepped forward. He was a tall dark skinned man with intense hazel eyes. His arms were crossed and his body language was tense. "Colonel, I don't appreciate you being here and running rough shod over my detectives investigation. Your man tried to attack my detective during his interview. Here you are all classified and trying to take my detectives investigation away from him. I'm going to cooperate with you people because my commissioner and the mayor say I have to. Outside of that I am not going give you guys a single thing!"

Cameron listened to the Captain in an 'at ease' posture. He nodded to the Captain and answered simple with a "Yes Sir". Being the consummate military professional and showing his respect for the man. These were all the tricks he was using in order to keep the man passive. "Sir with all due respect, I am here for Doctor Jackson. My goal is to do nothing more than to sit with him. It will be General O'Neill who will be here shortly who will be taking over the investigation. So that being said, can someone please take Colonel Carter to see him and Captain; all recording devices need to be switched off. Murray and I will be observing from the adjacent room."

Detective Wade sneered at the Colonel but Cameron ignored him. He got up from his desk and led the way to the one cell with Daniel sitting in it. They had moved him an hour after trying to interrogate him again only this time he just sat there staring at the wall. When Sam saw him she bit her lip to hide a gasp. Daniel was sitting with his legs up to his chin and staring into nothing. She walked into his cell and he barely moved when she hunkered down in front of him. "Daniel? It's me Sam, we're here and the General's on his way." No response. "Cameron, we can't move him. He seems to be in some sort of shock. We need Doctor Lam to, uuuh, come from the hotel where she was to meet us today." Sam realised that the detectives could check this and they needed Carolyn to be transported via the Apollo which was on its shift as home world protection detail this month.

Cameron nodded and made the call. Sam sat down next to Daniel tears threatening to fall. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. He seemed to continue staring but there was no spark of the happiness she had seen in him the previous night. It was as if he was waiting and building more walls to protect him should the worst happen to Vala. She curled her two arms around his shoulders and held on tight not saying anything. Cameron and Teal'c left them there with Detective Wade being pushed out of sight.

An hour passed before anything actually happened. Carolyn arrived with General O'Neill and he ensured she was promptly escorted to Daniel. Jack practically yelled the police captain's ear off Detective Wade sitting next to the General. Jack had come dressed in his full military blues. It was an intimidation tactic and Jack knew it. He hated the posh uniform. He missed his BDU's. They were at least comfortable. Once the threats and intimidation were over he practically bolted after the uniformed officer who took him to Daniel's cell. In all aspects of his time working with Daniel he had seen their friendship become more akin to being brothers. When he saw Daniel he was horrified. He'd only seen him like this twice in Daniel's life and he could name both of them – Share and Vala. The last time prompted this flight to Chicago after Karis had done a number on him with the memory crap. He needed to get this boy outta here and fast. Vala. He needed to find her soon otherwise Daniel would not be able to pull away from the loss this time and they would lose that last scrap of innocence Daniel had and become the consummate workaholic. He had to get him out of here and he had a promise to fulfil which may bring Daniel back to them long enough to get his head in the game to find her.

His eyes connected with Carter's and she nodded. That woman knew him well and that was what he loved about being with her. "Daniel." Jack kept his tone soft and gently shook him. Daniel looked up at him. His eyes showed a spark of recognition. "Jack?" There was a whoosh of sighs as everyone around them gave a collective breath of relief. Jack didn't even think that they'd all realised that they had been holding it. "Space monkey, I got your release pushed through. I'm taking you back to your apartment and Carolyn's gonna give ya a sedative. The only thing is we have to get you into a quiet spot for a bit of zip zap. Let's get ya home and then we'll talk more in the morning."

Daniel lifted his head and Jack could see a question burning in his eyes. "Jack, Vala?" Jack shook his head as if to say 'not here'. Daniel looked at him and slowly nodded. "Good Danny. Good. Let's get you home." Daniel rose stiffly and leaned on Jack.

Bryan watched with disgust as he watched the group leave the police station. It had taken a call from the president to get this boy out and this O'Neill guy was speaking to the president as if it was a daily occurrence. In Bryan's opinion it was a stinking cover up plain and simple. He lifted the items into the box one piece at a time. He had been told to clean out his desk by the Commissioner. The reason for his expulsion was his inability to investigate the beating to its full conclusion. There were records supplied by the general to say where Doctor Jackson was for the time specified and that Ms Gardiner had been under psychiatric care for the last few months. Of course Bryan didn't believe any of it. Again it was too neat and tidy. He was going to find out one way or another. This was not over!

When Jack got Daniel settled onto his double bed back at the apartment the others put the coffee on. Carolyn had given Daniel a powerful sedative and he fell promptly asleep. Throughout the night they all took shifts next to him not wanting to leave him without some kind of company. At around 8am the next morning Daniel woke to the sounds of people in his apartment and the smell of fresh coffee. Daniel blinked and his hand slid to Vala's side of the bed. He wanted her here right now. "Danny boy." Jack's voice came from the door and Daniel looked up. Jack was standing at the door with two cups of coffee in his hands wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He set the coffee down and Daniel sat up and sipped it gratefully. "Jack what's going? What's the word on Vala?"

Jack sat down on a seat which had materialised over night from his living room into his bedroom. Daniel felt touched that they had not left him. Jack sat down and put down his coffee. Jack was never quite a heart to heart kind of guy. Jack didn't often do touchy feely. So to see the serious Jack O'Neill was something of a rarity.

"Daniel, I got word from my contacts this morning. We think, and I stress the word _think_, that the old version of the trust has her. There are SG Teams out now looking for her around the city. They wouldn't try to move her too soon – it's too risky. They know we would be searching for her. I should be getting the next check in from all the teams soon. I'm having my assistant Laura co-ordinating all the check in information and relaying the vital ones to me. Daniel, you have to get your head into the game. At some stage Vala is going to need you and she is going to kill me if you aren't on the rescue missions." Daniel had to smirk at that. Their relationship seemed to revolve around one rescuing the other from something and most days it was usually Vala taking the title. Jack continued after a moment silence. "Vala asked me to give you something should she ever go missing like this. I think she knew that the two of you have that habit and needed to keep you motivated."

Daniels eyebrows rose. This was not exactly Vala's style. Jack threw a letter on the bed from his back pocket. "Don't worry I haven't read it. Vala would kill me first and then Sam would dismember me after and I ain't messin' with those two on any given day!" They both laughed at that and Jack left Daniel in peace to read it.

The letter read:

_My Daniel,_

_I know that I keep all your secrets with me and now I am probably missing – AGAIN! Honestly darling how do I pick up your habits? Now you are probably fretting as much as I would be if it were you. Hold onto the faith you have always had in me and come and get me! Daniel, one request, if it comes to a Goa'uld taking me, let me die free of it. However, I want you to come and get me and stop blaming yourself for any of this. It was never your FAULT. Live life Daniel and if the worst happens be happy that we knew each other._

_No Regrets or Guilt_

_Vala_

The tears were running down Daniels face when Sam came in. Jack had asked her to go to him and somehow he knew she would be needed.

Two days later Vala was found. Daniel ensured that when the word came in he was on the team to rescue her. When they got to her, they nearly choked themselves with tears of joy. She was found bound and gagged with multiple bruises in a warehouse in the south side of the city. There had been a brief fire fight with some trust operatives and she was transported to the county general and kept in a private room. After an overnight observation she returned to Daniel's apartment. Ruby Caldwell had been watching. It was SG-3 that found her. She lifted her hidden phone. "Pallas, the package has been delivered. Qetesh is in place." That night Daniel Jackson slept beside his one love and his greatest enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and subscribing to both stories Learning Styles and Points of Assessment. I'm surprised again at the reaction. Please can I ask that you continue to leave reviews? It helps me to know that I can plug plot holes and get you all going "She didn't just write that did she? Wait she did!"

**Chapeter 6**

**Before the incident –Reflection **

In the two months that followed nobody thought too much about what had gone on at Chicago. Daniel continued to get better and Vala continued on the surface to be Vala. It was as if there was an alarming sense of normality returning to their lives. Still the incident pressed very much on Jack O'Neill's mind. In his quieter moments when even Sam wasn't around to talk to he would admit that he cared very much about Daniel and Vala. His 'adopted' little brother was very much part of what pulled him back from his own personal cliff edge after the death of his son Charlie. So to see Daniel pushed to yet another one of his emotional cliff edges was something that scared him. On top of that Vala by extension had wormed her way into his affections on her own. When Daniel and she put the final pieces of their relationship together, Jack had never been happier for both of them. It was her abduction and rescue that bothered him. It was too easy. Almost too much like something bigger was brewing…

**After the incident – Jack**

Richard Woolsey looked at the General O'Neill. They had taken a break in the interview and left Daniel sipping cold coffee in the interview room. The General was sitting in the observation gallery when Richard joined him refusing to move a muscle throughout the whole process. Jack was beyond angry. "Can't you leave him alone? He's been through enough as it is."

Woolsey felt a measure of sympathy for the general. It was the one defining characteristic of this man. He would not leave any of his friends standing alone in a fight – no matter the battleground. "General, as much as you would like to deny it there has been errors of judgement in this case. You could have been stuck with someone much worse to do this assessment of the prevailing situation. As much you would like to deny it you know that in a way I am right. The only difference between the last time I carried out such an investigation and now is that I understand the outcomes better due to my time on Atlantis." Jack had the grace to nod at that. He was aware how much any experience connected to the Stargate could change a person. The huge ring had that effect on people. Jack turned to the Richard, his eyes full of concern. "Do you think he remembers all of it?"

**Before the incident**

The former detective Bryan Wade had eventually tracked down the little group to Colorado Springs. He had managed to get a job as a security guard in one of the local backs thanks to that pain in the ass general. He supposed the guy thought it would be funny to black list him from all police forces in the United States. He didn't realise how much pull one guy could have and that to him was not right. He felt that nobody should have that level of power no matter who they were. He had been talking to various people in discreet places and found out that very strange things happened in this town, if you knew to be patient. He had spoken again with Ms Gardiner two days later and found that her face was completely healed. He knew that that was very iffy. When he saw her initially, the injuries had been substantial. She had taken a real beating and yet when he approached her again Ms Gardiner was perfectly fine. Not one scar, cut lip or anything. That was enough to convince Bryan to investigate. What made it worse was that one night he received a phone call from an agency related to the Air Force discouraging his activities. That just made him mad and even more determined.

He'd managed in the last six weeks to identify where one Doctor Jackson and Vala Mal Doran lived but determined that they only semi permanently lived there. He had no way to get onto the base but he was determined that he would start to go through his address book once he had finished his surveillance. He was not going to live with a cover up. Not this time. He'd seen too much of it when he lived through the latter part of the McCarthy era as a child. Friends whose parents were decent people being arrested for their beliefs or falsely accused through petty disagreements. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Not this time. He began his surveillance again when he was off duty from the bank. His one burning question unanswered. What was an archaeologist doing with powerful friends like a USAF general that could help him avoid justice?

Daniel and Vala had been off active duty now for three months. Being back in Colorado he'd refused to return to the mountain for the first month but agreed that he would continue to see a counsellor off base and in his apartment. In the second month he got bored and Vala encouraged him to wander back to his office and bring home some of the lighter work. He'd agreed only to find a massive stack of work waiting for him. Vala had had to drag him back to the apartment after the first day stating that she had screwed up in her assessment and got the general to ban him from the base for a week after working through the night. It reminded him never to cross her and not to overwork on her watch. He remembered her 'naughty boy' speech in the apartment. He was sitting on the couch and she had him pinned down by sitting in his lap. "Darling you are apparently on medical leave and head of the whole archaeology department. They coped with you being away for an entire month. I think you need to learn the word 'delegate'. Jack never did and looked what happened to him. He went grey. Whilst distinguished, I like your hair the way it is." She ran her hand through his hair and had purred "Hmm, yes very sexy." He didn't remember much after that, probably because they'd started kissing. 'Oh well bye bye brain function!' He'd thought.

The worst part of being back in Colorado was having the constant security around him and Vala. Jack was not taking any chances after the very quick snatch of Vala and had gone all uber big brother/protector on them both. He hated it. They had been through enough and he wanted nothing more than to go away to some quiet island and spend a lot of very quiet time with her alone. He was worried for her though. Vala often had very vivid nightmares and his presence seemed to sometimes help. Recently though they had gotten more vivid more terrifying and Vala seemed to have shut him out from them. Not that she often let him in when it came to her nightmares. He often heard her yell in her dreams and often it was something like "No Qetesh not Daniel!" Those ones often sent a chill through him. He hated to see her suffer.

His own nightmares were sometimes just as vivid but with the hypnotherapy he'd been getting, he was able to manage them better. One or two still managed to creep in. Especially about the time Khalek had been found and brought to the base. He'd been in face of the worst kind of sociopath. Especially when he had been the one to kill him just as Khalek had predicted. The fact that it was haunting him now disturbed him deeply but he found that when he wanted to talk about it he would freeze up. It was something that scared him yet he couldn't understand why. In a way it was the fact that Khalek such casual pleasure in murder that both scared and disturbed his very nature. It was the very antithesis of his own personal nature where he had difficulty with casual murder even in self-defence.

So there it was. They were back and there was nothing he could do about it. Currently he looked around his office and marvelled at his self-inflicted concrete cage. He didn't want to be here but there was nothing he could do. He just sat looking at the pile of work on his desk with the coffee mug steaming away as if in silent protest. 'How did I get to this? When did I become the person who didn't want to be in the programme anymore?' He thought sadly. There was a knock on his door and he jumped. Sam stood there with a sad smile on her face. "Daniel," she said quietly.

"Oh, uh, hey Sam" He tried to sound enthusiastic but it sounded flat, almost plastic in tone. She regarded him quietly for a moment and then quietly closed the door and took the stool opposite him. She took a deep breath. "Daniel, you're depressed." She said it in such a way that was a statement of fact not an assumption. He looked at her stunned. "What makes you say that? I'm here, I'm feeling much better and I am doing what everyone expects of me. So what makes you say I'm depressed?" She stood and lifted the stool to sit right next to him. She made him face her so as to make him listen to her. "Daniel, in this twisted thing we call a life here, I have known you for going on 12 years now. I have seen a lot happen to you. I knew you when you were naïve and watched as you died countless times for some belief or cause. I'm not just talking about physical death but also the death of what has made up some of the best parts of you. Vala has brought you back to life – we can all see that but essentially since you have come back you have been a walking ghost in these halls. The part of you that enjoyed this seems to have gone. So yes I think after that long old friend I can say that you are depressed." She lay back and crossed her arms.

Daniel smirked slightly "Excuse me? Did you just call me 'old friend'? I will have you know missy I am not that much older than you!" Sam chuckled. Daniel's sighed and his shoulders slumped. He suddenly felt old and every pressing fear seemed to crumple in on him. It was true, he had been getting better but something in him, and some small part of him had been holding him back. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks along with that last final barrier of grief.

"Sam, there's been so much that's happened over the last few years. I've been doing so much. We've lost so much and I don't know if I can carry any more grief on my shoulders. Everyone expects me to 'handle' one situation after another especially when it came to the Ori. I think they all looked to me as if I had the answer. I feel that they take it for granted that I can find the answer when half the time even I don't know what I'm looking for. I've worked myself into the ground trying to meet those expectations and I don't know if I can handle all that. Vala, she's been great but I feel as though I am going to let her down. I let her down by not telling her this and she has been having nightmares again and I can't reach her. So you will excuse me for not having a great smile about being back and you will excuse me for having to have some sort of nervous breakdown." The last few sentences had come out with a great deal of anger underlying in them. Daniel put his arms behind his head and put his face between his knees.

Sam sat there in total shock. What do you say to that? Every single word of it had an element of truth to it. If there was some crisis that needed an archaeological, anthropological or diplomatic view the whole base turned to Daniel. He had carried so much on shoulders and blamed himself for so much that no one stopped to ask him if there was someone else who could help him do the job. However, Sam mused he took a lot onto himself. Possibly, she thought, because no one had even offered to help. Her workaholic 'brother' had to be that way for a reason didn't he? There had to be another reason besides the emotional running away wasn't there?

"Ah, what a load of self-righteous, self-centred crap, Daniel Jackson!" Sam's jaw fell and she turned sharply to see who had spoken. There stood Vala with her arms crossed looking very angry. She hadn't heard Vala open the door and come into the room. She saw Vala storm across the room and kneel directly in front of him. "You listen to me DOCTOR Daniel Jackson. Yes some people might take your skills for granted but you as just as guilty for letting them. Sam here is just as guilty as the rest of them sometimes – sorry Sam but you are." Sam felt annoyed by that statement but knew it was the truth. "You have to accept the fact that you are too good and we love for it. We've all danced around your feelings for far too long and you know it! For your information, you have not let me down even because I know that after even the worst nightmare you are there for me in the morning. Have you ever considered that I may not want to talk about them? That the damage caused by talking about them may be too much for me?" Daniel shook his head. She smiled and kissed him gently. "Good. Sorry Sam to have upset you." Sam shook her head still feeling the sting of Vala's words. Some days you just didn't know where Vala was going to leap from. She watched quietly as Vala wiped Daniels tears away.

Vala got Daniel to lift his head and told him she loved him. That seemed to settle Daniel and for that Sam was very pleased. However, she knew Vala was supposed to be shipping out this afternoon. She looked at her watch and saw it was 1400 hours. Wasn't Vala supposed to be going on her first off world mission? Sam decided to ask Vala what was going on. "Vala what are doing here? I thought you were going out with SG-4 this afternoon on an induction of their new recruits?" Vala frowned. She looked as though she didn't want to be here in that second Sam mused.

Vala turned her attention away from Daniel to face Sam. "My travel plans have been cancelled by General Landry. Apparently we've heard from the Tok'ra. They reported that Pallas is back in the neighbourhood but they haven't been able to pin her down. They want to meet with us to exchange intel. They're asking for SG-1 to be there at the meeting, the whole team including General O'Neill. It seems they feel he needs to be in the loop for this one." Vala looked to Daniel again and her face was full of love and concern. Vala lowered her voice to a soft tone and faced Daniel again. "Daniel, it's time to go back to work. You need to be a part of this. We need to bring this wannabe snakehead down and you need to see it happen." Again Daniel said nothing and nodded. "We'll be meeting with them tomorrow off world after Carolyn has seen Daniel." Sam nodded. She agreed with Vala. Daniel needed to see Pallas fall in order for him to get back to living his life without Jack's guard dogs over his head. At least she felt that Daniel had gotten the last of his grief out of his system. Now the work to get on with his life could begin.

That night in Vala's dreams Qetesh stood laughing. On one side of her was Daniel and he was not a broken man but something far more scary to her. Qetesh was showing her what she wanted of Daniel. She knew Qetesh was dead but the dream still scared her. "Can't you see it my sweet one? He is falling into his place in this new world and so are you. You control the day but I have the night. Soon I will have even that as well as all you hold dear." Vala felt frozen. Her body felt like it was being controlled by someone else and she couldn't try to gain control no matter what tricks she used. She dreamed she was at a computer downloading all the secrets of the SGC onto a large external hard drive. She was betraying her friends and 'family'! She could feel her mind screaming as she casually killed two SF's and vaporising their bodies. She was fighting every inch of the way and she couldn't do a thing. She wept as she saw Qetesh stand over Daniel in his bed and stroke his cheek lust full blown in her eyes. "He's so nice my dear Vala. Should I have him now or should I kill him?" She saw Qetesh raise a knife to his chest and Vala could do nothing but scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As night gave way to day Vala woke with a cold sweat over her. Vala looked around her and heaved a sigh of relief that she was still in her bed in her base quarters. Vala looked at the clock and saw it was 0400 hours. She wanted Daniel. They'd agreed that it was probably wise to keep separate quarters to avoid any complaints about misconduct regarding their relationship. He'd given her a card key so she could drop into his quarters should a nightmare occur. They were still in early days of the relationship and they didn't want to jeopardise anything concerning the SGC or themselves. They were both playing for keeps and that meant taking things easy without too many complications. She put on her sweat pants and a t-shirt and ran across to Daniel's room. She slid the key in the lock and let herself in quietly. 'He's there' she thought 'he's not what I feared he'd be and he's alive.' Vala felt tears of relief begin to fall quietly. She sat down on the floor beside the sleeping Daniel and touched his hand. She needed to feel that he was real right now. When Daniel woke up he found her sleeping like that. He hadn't the heart to wake her but she looked uncomfortable and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. He kissed her head to wake her. "C'mon sleepyhead, time to wake up." She groaned. "Vala, wake up!" He kissed her lips this time. She responded. "Daniel, 'm tired." Daniel smiled gently. After his emotional rollercoaster the previous day this was a welcome start to the day. He rubbed her back gently. "I know Vala. It mustn't have been comfortable sleeping down there. Why don't you tuck in underneath my blankets for an hour while I grab a shower and get dressed. You can come and grab breakfast with me after." Vala grumbled more because she had to move but brightened at the thought of breakfast.

Vala crawled in under the covers and Daniel moved out. "I'll wake you when I'm ready to go." She grinned. She'd wanted to make a remark about team showers but felt she'd rather have Daniel in a good mood today. He was going back to work as a member of SG-1 and there was nothing she wanted more than to spend the day working with him again.

Hank Landry had been head of this base for about 3-4 years now and he was – not for the first time concerned – last night two of his SF's had been reported missing. He had been sitting in his office when the news came into him first thing that morning. The video feed from that time had gone missing and the security post on level 16 had been hit from what appeared to be the inside. This was an attack on the base of that much he was certain. He'd put the base into lockdown allowing no one in or out for most of the morning. There was something in the air of the place that had his instincts on edge. It had been like that for the past month or two. There had been little incidents that they couldn't quite pin down and never the evidence to match it. He almost felt like a storm was brewing and he had no idea which way it would hit. Jack had arrived in the late part of the evening last night and he was feeling it too. There was a spy on the base of that they were both certain. They'd contacted the Tok'ra and asked them to come to the SGC. Now was not the time for composure especially with another Goa'uld trying to make a power play in the galaxy. 'Yep definitely a storm brewing' he thought. He looked at the star map. Question was where's this all going and will they be able to put a stop to it?

Sarah Gardiner woke up. It was not something like sleep from which she woke but a memory long buried and dead in her. She had been one of closest lieutenants to Anubis when she had been Osiris. Everything was a power to be controlled, another chess piece to be moved. When she returned her nightmares were the least of her worries. The first thing was the overwhelming sense of bitterness and guilt. It was a long while before she could bear to have the company of anyone. It was even longer before she would allow anyone to do anything for her without worrying about her motives. Each person was a concern that she was using them. Now she remembered. There was a purpose to Osiris that no one was aware of. A plan long before set into motion before Anubis disappeared for the final time. She looked at her computer in her small apartment. She had caused enough damage with Daniel. Now it was time to repair it. The time for learning was over. She had come out of her sleep knowing she had been manipulated for long enough. Firstly, as host to Osiris, secondly, as a Goa'uld host survivor by the air force and finally by her new employer. Sarah just wanted to study the past and enjoy her life. That had been taken from her and there was no one she could trust to help her pick up the pieces. She knew that she had to tell them. She had to go back to the beginning of her survival. Sarah packed a bag and headed to O'Hare airport. It was time to go to the stargate and hammer at its door till they listened. If not then the flood gates would be opened for the enemy to waltz right in on earth.

When Sarah arrived in Colorado Springs she found herself driven to go straight to the airbase. She had no way of getting into Cheyenne Mountain. No clearances or plan of any kind. She just had this leftover instinct to tell them the truth – to warn them of what was coming. She had one vague memory tugging at the edge of her subconscious that would not be denied or ignored. She knew who it was that could be the greatest threat and it chilled her to the bone. She needed allies. Her bitterness over the incident in Chicago and the lecture that Jack O'Neill had given her two days later after Daniel's arrest had prompted her to give into guilt and do something which she never realised that she had the capacity to do. To demonstrate fierce loyalty to the truth and ultimately do the right thing. This above all others she needed to do.

Daniel looked at the gate. He had left Vala and the rest of the team having breakfast claiming he had to go back to his office. He knew the SF's would only be guarding the side of the room so nobody would really be paying any attention to him leaning against the back wall where Walter and his team normally overlooked. He'd forgotten how big this ring was and he'd forgotten the pull it had on his heart. The feeling that when you stepped through the gate you could be anywhere at any time. He'd seen the gate a few times since he had been back but he hadn't done his usual 'sit' with the gate and just stared. Often it had become a joke around the base when Daniel had one of his 'conversations' with the gate. Walter even ran the occasional pool to see who could guess the longest he would stand against the back wall and just stare at the 'gate. It was where he came to think but this morning he had just come to stare and the gate. He heard the footsteps come to rest beside him. He knew them well. "Daniel". Jack had come to the gate room to wait on the Tok'ra's arrival. Daniel grinned softly. "Jack". They stood against the back wall in companionable silence. They'd been friends for too long to always feel the need to chatter aimlessly. Daniel regarded his friend for a second. He seemed pensive but he seemed to trying to hide it. "What's up Jack?" Jack smiled grimly but said nothing. 'Obviously he wants me to be a mind reader'. Daniel looked over at his friend again. Jack again was trying to keep his feelings locked up tight. This was bad, very bad.

Jack knew he should say something. In fact he wanted to say a lot of things but he couldn't put Daniel in the loop on this one. Sarah Gardiner was here on the base. She had driven up to the gate and demanded to be seen. She had literally asked for Daniel by name but the guards the sense to call Hank. She had come with intel that had disturbed him greatly not that they had believed her at first. It was the fact she had taken the red eye carrying documents from the trust that had really caught their attention. The only thing was that she had not been aware of who the trust actually were. Sarah had said that she had more information but that she would need the help of a memory recall device. She also came with a warning – do not trust those whom you value most. You have a sleeper on your base and Pallas will be following after.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry to keep you guy waiting for the next chapter of this story. I wanted to finish In Vala We Trust to give each story my full attention. So after a hiatus – here we go! Please remember to be kind and review. Makes a girl smile!

**Chapter 8**

_**Assessment can be used as a means to developmentally build appropriate criteria and provide observable indicators of achievement**_

Bryan was certain that there was more going on here than met the eye when he watched Vala leave the apartment at 3am. He'd been fired from his bank job after he fell asleep on his shift. He'd stepped up his surveillance. It had become an unhealthy obsession with him and he couldn't figure out why. Bryan felt drawn to expose whatever secret cover up had ruined what made his life – his! He watched as the raven haired woman got into the car and drove into the heart of town to an alley way. There she met a young woman with short military cut brown hair wearing green fatigues. She got out of the car and spoke briefly with the woman and handed over what appeared to Bryan to be some kind of dark metal box. The young woman took it and appeared to inject something into her arm. Then Bryan fell back in horror into his car seat as he finally saw something he couldn't explain. Vala's eyes glowed. He hadn't ever seen anything like it and for once in his life he couldn't explain it. 'Whatever's going on here ain't Disney' he thought. Bryan ducked his head and waited for Vala's car to pass him.

When he saw her leave her apartment again the next morning with his suspect Doctor Jackson he noticed that her eyes were normal. 'Something is definitely going on in this town.' Bryan needed more than ever to get onto that base. He needed to know what was going on here and why his life was a mess because he arrested one archaeologist. He drove his car up to the base and got out some distance away from the main entrance. He watched as each car was diligently searched and examined from every angle by base security. He wanted onto the base so he decided on the simplest approach. He was going to get himself arrested! Oh and irony of ironies he was going to sneak in using Doctor Jacksons car! With this in mind he turned back towards his car. Bryans resolve was set. In the morning he would be on the base and the secret of this man would be ready to come out. He'd arrest him and hand him over to the local cops here in this crazy town. No one should escape any justice – no matter who their friends were.

The room was every shade of grey Sarah could think of with four bare walls that held nothing to fascinate the mind not even the usual wall speckles to count in their plaster cracks. Sarah stood over at the far wall leaning against it with her arms crossed and a quiet scowl on her face. In the centre of this rather cramped room was a small rectangular table with two chairs each of those facing it opposite promising another round of questions and secret spilling to the occupant who chose next to interrogate. 'New grey shade to contrast with old grey shade – tres chic!' mused Sarah. Her only company were the two rather stoic and non-moving sentries standing either side of the door. Sarah had been closing her eyes on and off trying to focus on the fleeting memories that had now begun to ram her oh so carefully constructed walls of protection. She'd been building them since Osiris had left her and she wanted to have some sort of emotional strength during the day when the night time haunted her so fearfully. Her information had been good of that much she was certain. The General had been pretty swift to listen to her considering her background. Funny she thought it would have taken more to convince him but after checking some of her names and dates she found that she was being given a measure of trust but it still wasn't enough. Her memories were crashing through now. Wave after wave of nightmarish reality wave was blurring with the nightmare of what she had initially thought a dream. She'd remembered more now and she needed to talk to the General again. She lifted her head and spoke to the guards.

"PLEASE! Can one of you get General O'Neill, I have remembered more information and can you get him here quickly! This is a matter of some urgency." The tall dark skinned guard looked at her, his brown eyes quietly assessing the best course of action. He looked over to his companion, a slightly taller six foot companion with blonde hair nodded. "I'll get him mam but he may be about half an hour. He's currently in a meeting."

"Then get him OUT of the meeting. I have a horrible feeling that things are about to blow up in your faces soon. I need you to get him here NOW!" The acid in Sarah's tone made it clear that no further rebuke would be taken from the man. The guard nodded and turned going out the door. Another slightly shorter brown haired female sentry took his post. Sarah nodded to herself and found her foot tapping impatiently. She felt as if she were waiting for a bus but there would be no bus and no destination. Today, she had realised that where there was one sleeper who may have woken, there usually was more and that meant that trouble and death were soon to follow.

The atmosphere in the base was thick with tension like a tinder box ready to go off. Jack looked around him. The conference room was filled with SG-1, Hank Landry and two supercilious Tok'ra. He let his mind drift – Carter would catch him up on anything he'd always miss. He'd seen Daniel in the gate room again and he had to fake nonchalance to his best friend and he knew Daniel had bought it. They knew each for too long and too well to continue to play games. This meeting with the Tok'ra was just as unproductive as always. They had told them that the Pallas had been rebuilding the System Lords (which they already knew from when Daniel and Vala had been under Pallas's control a few months ago) and that they had an operative in her ranks and surprise! surprise! They would not be able to tell them any more than that except to say that it could be a few months before they heard anything except that an attack was to be expected sometime soon. Jack grimaced. The supreme Tok'ra and their high and mighty ideals had only just managed to kick the Goa'uld butt because earth got off its backside and actually DID something about it. He was so bored.

It was the SF who came for him during the meeting that he could've kissed – no scratch that a manly hug would've done! Jack didn't want to start THOSE rumours again! He and Daniel just about survived the last round with the sense of humour somewhat in tack. He had jumped up out of his chair and made his way leisurely down to see Sarah. Jack prayed that Daniel had not heard she was here. The SGC might be a secret military base but it was worse than high school for the gossip. He nodded at the staff as he passed them in the concrete bunker like halls. 'Grey in this base was definitely the new black' Jack snorted at his joke causing the SF to look at him. It was an old joke to Jack but no one else certainly understood it. They made it down to the cell level and Jack paused at the door. He just was not too happy to see this woman again – in any life time. She'd hurt his friend and had managed to get him falsely accused. In his book he should rightly leave her there till the sun explodes! She'd caused enough misery both as a Goa'uld and as an ex host.

Jack opened the door and she lifted her head imperiously "At last! What took you so long?" Sarah's voice held a tone of disapproval with just a hint of desperation. Jack saw that she was standing on the far wall and he indicated for her to sit down. He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I tell ya Ms Gardiner. Most people have these things called jobs. Mine mostly involves meetings that involve the fate of the universe, even on a good day. So what if a little intelligence gathering meeting get cancelled because an ex host has a hissy fit in the middle of her cell. I still have to attend these meetings because it's my job. So what's got your elegant panties in a bunch now?" Jack sat down in the chair facing away from the door and lay back in his chair as he crossed his arms. Sarah glared him up and down as if he was an impetuous 10 year old (which Jack conceded he probably could be sometimes). "General, whilst I could spend all day listening to your sparkling banter I think that having multiple sleepers on the world's front line base could be much more important don't you think GENERAL?"

"WHAT?" The word had come out louder than Jack meant it to be. He felt as though the chair had been pulled out from under him. They'd finally done it – a Goa'uld sleeper cell. The room seemed to spin. It was the worst fear they had. Both within the government and the SGC. The Goa'uld had finally achieved it –according to this woman. They'd heard rumours that the trust was up to something big but to have some number of spies on earth and worse off they didn't have a clue who any could be within the SGC. This was a place where many people had gained a lot of trust over the years and now that was in jeopardy. Jack felt sick and there was nowhere to throw up in. His mouth was dry as he asked the next question. "Do you know how many?" Sarah seemed to pause a second. She closed her eyes as if she was seeing some imaginary screen in front of her. "No but I have the feeling that in the next day you will need to sedate me. I'm one of them and I only know that because I agreed willingly to be an information gatherer. General, I worked for an organisation you know as the Trust but only because I was broke, bitter and very angry at what had happened to me. Some of your staff will not even realise that they are part of the network until they are 'woken up.' Even then, it's doubtful that they will even be aware of their involvement in any sabotage." Jacks legs went weak. 'This is a nightmare! How are we supposed to look for these guys?' he thought. "Do you know how they are going to wake them up and how come you know about this?" Sarah rose from her seat and stood behind it. "General, I was working for Anubis for about 2 – 3 years. They are going to wake them using a genetically engineered human and that's all I know about that. Did you think that my involvement was coincidental? This has always been on the cards when it came to the Goa'uld. They are a race in love with power. Earth managed to take that away. Did you never think they would try and let you away with that?" Jack shook his head. 'No. Anubis was always one step ahead somehow and Osiris was not much better.' he thought 'Somehow we just got lucky and cocky when it came to the Goa'uld. We've forgotten they don't lose easy nor do they forgive – they don't know the meaning of the word.' Jack matched Sarah's movements. He stood up and leant on the chair. "When?"

"In the next two days. I suggest that if you have a way to keep your staff together do and get people watching each other. Things are going to get bloody in nature if you let this run." Sarah hugged herself. "I'm sorry General but I wish I had something else to tell you. I wish that I did not know this. I wish I never went near that canopic jar in the first place all those years ago but we cannot change the past. I hope for all our sakes I can affect the future." One other question seemed to float into Jacks mind and he had to ask it. "Ms Gardiner is it only the SGC or is there any other areas of the government affected?" Sarah raised her head and her face was full of fear and realisation. "I don't know. They must have left me out of that part of the plan." Jack shuddered. Suddenly he had a major need to call the President and the IOA. This was turning out like the Kinsey Goa'uld situation all those moons ago. Only the possibility of Goa'uld within the government was turning out to be much more real this time and much more frighteningly possible. The world could fall apart this time if their allies found out and they could be too late to stop it.

Pallas sat down in the cargo hold of her ship. Her ha'tak class had been one of the few left in existence and was very special. It was one of the few cloaked vessels to survive and it was hanging above earth. In front of her in the cargo hold sat a Chappa'ai and it was dialled into earth. Pallas had told Qetesh that her host was special. Certainly a surviving Harceisis was one thing that was amazing thing in itself but what she had not told her was that this host was also Hak'tar - a genetically advanced human. Karis was the result of Anubis's and Pallas's last hosts parentage for her biological base. Her special gifts were a result of Nirrtis research which her father then carried out on Khalek her brother. She was the work of many years and many hosts research. She was the ultimate host and Karis was here to serve her purpose. Pallas closed her host's eyes and closed her consciousness down to her host. Karis took over and sent the signal. Today it happened. Today the sleepers woke.


	9. Chapter 9

**After the Incident (before Doctor Jackson's Interview)**

"When a storm starts there is something almost tangible in the air. Perhaps you feel it on your skin or it comes in the pitter patter of the building rain or the updraft in the wind. It just seems to grab at your nerves and your senses. Shakes you around and there is NOTHING you can do about it except ride it out and be ready for when it hits. When the Goa'uld opened up the first salvo there was nothing we could do. We dived for cover and watched as friends, people who we have been close to turn into our worst nightmare. Guns were being pulled with bullets and Zat blasts flying everywhere and everyone was ducking for cover in the middle of a base lockdown. People were dying or getting injured by their friends. It was unadulterated chaos! Sir, there's nothing we could have done to prevent this was there? I mean there was nothing we could have done differently?" Shock rolled off the disturbed Chief Master Sargent Harriman. Woolsey lifted his head from his note taking and looked at the man. For once he did not have an eloquent or easy answer.

**Before the Incident**

"Incoming wormhole!" The kawoosh belched and kicked against the large titanium iris leaving its traditional blue glow working against the back of the gate room and everywhere else flashed with the red of alarm lights. Walter's voice cut through the speakers of the base like an impending sport result being announced. Everyone tensed for a second and training cut in. Marines took their positions in the gate room, General Landry appeared and some of SG-1 followed swiftly behind their guests long forgotten.

Landry looked to Walter and immediately the master sergeant knew what question was about to be asked and he answered it before it was vocalised. "No IDC sir." Walter had been in the SGC for many years and so he knew what that meant and he knew the face that came with it. The next orders would be swift and time could only tell who or what could be moved around like chess pieces on a board. What Walter Harriman had not expected was the chaos that followed. Suddenly two members of SG-1 became their worst nightmare. Vala Mal Doran and Daniel Jackson's eyes glowed and pulled out what looked to be small Goa'uld ring lasers which appeared to have been hiding in their BDU linings. Outside of the control room chaos had erupted and nothing except the rattle of gunfire and zat blasts could be heard. Mitchell and Teal'c were looking for an opportunity to tackle the pair but they kept getting pinned down by laser fire from the pair. The enclosed space making it difficult to carry out any particular kinds of manoeuvres.

As the chaos reigned down on the SGC, General Jack O'Neill arrived into the control room. "Daniel! Vala! C'mon Daniel why are you shootin' off in here?" Daniels eyes glowed again and Jack's eyes bulged in shock. The smile that crossed the usually friendly archaeologist's face was cruel as he shoved a gun at the head of General Landry. "I'm sorry Daniel Jackson is not available to take possession of his body at the moment. This host will not be available to take this life back again. You however" His gun pointed to Jack "will order this man to dial an address of my choosing. If you wish no further harm to those on the base I suggest you do so now. My brethren will be joining us shortly. I can stop the violence here". His last sentence had the echo of Daniel in it and Jack's heart broke. Of all the people the snakeheads had to choose it was the one person who knew the most and had the gentlest of spirits. Vala he could almost understand but Daniel? He turned to Walter who had been hiding under his desk. "Do it." Jacks voice was soft and brittle.

"Sir?" Walter hesitated

"Just do it chief." Again Jack couldn't bring himself to make a crack or say anything significant. The day had just gone south and for once Jack couldn't figure out how they were going to get it to go north again. Jack knew that the self-destruct should have been instigated but the attack had been swift and there hadn't been enough time to get to the computers. Some of the other staff may have gotten to it but there was no way to check. The 'sleepers' had the personnel sequestered from the control room in a corner and they weren't planning to stay. The 'Goa'uld' teams consisted of members of the SGC such SF's, SG's 1,3,20,7 and some of the scientific staff. The gate opened and one by one the sleeper cell slipped into the gate room and disappeared.

Immediately Sam jumped onto the computer followed by Walter Harriman and they started a complete gate diagnostic. Medical staff could be seen flitting here and there around the control room and Jack and Hank were beyond angry. They'd just been attacked on their own base and had their shorts pulled up over their eyeballs. They'd been wedgied by the Goa'uld and it had been spectacularly done. There was one small slight problem. There was still a sleeper left on the base and in her cell she'd been woken and the guards there had had to restrain her. That left one other consequence – the Tok'ra. An SF came to his side and grabbed Hank's attention. "What?" he barked. The SF looked nervous. "Sir, it's the two members of the Tok'ra sir."

"Report Sargent!" Hank was really not in the mood for their whining right now. In fact he had a few choice words for them.

"Sir the Tok'ra have been killed sir and it looks like it was by one of us." Jack didn't look surprised by this and from the looks that Sam had been slipping him, neither was she. He listened as Hank chose a few choice colourful curses to describe how he felt about this – professionalism was definitely on his mind at that moment in time. Jack didn't say anything. Hank was in command here for the moment and Jack had calls to make. He nodded to Hank and walked silently away. There was for the moment nothing else to say. When he looked back he saw Cameron and Teal'c listening to orders and getting ready to carry them out. 'I'm getting too old for this crap! When Danny gets back I want to retire.' Jack thought tiredly. So Jack headed to the one place he could Daniel's Office. He couldn't think if anywhere else to go or anything else to say.

Pallas waited at the gate and watched as the new council of system lords walked through. 'Now the work can begin as instructed.' She watched as some of the 'scientists' were escorted to their chambers to be prepared for their roles in rebuilding the Goa'uld empire some of whom had the ancient gene. This was not who she was waiting for. What was once SG3 Ruby was now Nirrti she bowed gracefully, Bastet followed shortly after, An Asian captain from SG7 was now taking up his role as Lord Yu, the nest few included Ba'als and Cronus's replacements. It wsa however the last two through the gate she was most interested in. Qestesh came through haughty and pleased. She stopped by Pallas. "At least my dear we have managed to complete our task well. You certainly hid that one from me." Pallas looked at her with disdain. "Qetesh you have earned this position at our sufferance. We had a bargain and now I am honouring it. How much longer you remain to be of use is entirely up to you. If you wish to return to being your former host, I am sure that can be arranged." Qetesh's eyes narrowed and she smiled. "That will not be necessary. I will leave you now to dress much more suitably." Pallas maintained her disdain until Qetesh left. She looked to the gate and the person who stood at it. Whilst he was in body Daniel Jackson she knew that after the work on his mental defences he was no longer in spirit the man she had worked on all those many months ago. There was very few ways to bring that person back. She bowed deeply and placed her knees on the ground in fealty to her lord. "My lord Anubis, I am pleased to welcome you back to the land of the living. How may be of service?" Blue eyes rested on her. "Rise my queen, we have much work ahead of us." Pallas looked at him and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Trying to get a lot of marking done. Just didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long without something to keep you all going. I will publish when I can over the next two weeks. As always, please review!

**Chapter 10**

"_**It is the mark of a modest man to accept his friendly circle ready-made from the hands of opportunity; and that was the lawyer's way. His friends were those of his own blood or those whom he had known the longest; his affections, like ivy, were the growth of time, they implied no aptness in the object. Hence, no doubt the bond that united him to Mr. Richard Enfield, his distant kinsman, the well-known man about town. It was a nut to crack for many, what these two could see in each other, or what subject they could find in common. It was reported by those who encountered them in their Sunday walks, that they said nothing, looked singularly dull and would hail with obvious relief the appearance of a friend. For all that, the two men put the greatest store by these excursions, counted them the chief jewel of each week, and not only set aside occasions of pleasure, but even resisted the calls of business, that they might enjoy them uninterrupted"**_ (Jekyll and Hyde Chapter 1 Paragraph 2 Robert Louis Stevenson)

He looked around the small office and often sanctuary for everyone on the team. It was softly lit with papers strewn about Daniels desk and the computer still sat awaiting commands from its master. Vala's side was filled with her laptop and pink fluffy pens left strewn next to a large papyrus and a note pad. Two Cosmo magazines were sitting waiting to be cracked open beside a pink ipod and at each part of their owners places coffee cups with liquid that had long since gone cold. It echoed everything that made up their strange and sometimes comical relationship. The serious worker versus the often lively co-worker and partner equal and opposite evidenced by the items on their respective desks.

Jack stared at the paragraph and felt the evidence of his friendship with Daniel in every single word of the paragraph he had just read. It was just as the novel of Jeykll and Hyde stated. No one could figure out the friendship between the two of them even them. Daniel had left the novel out on his desk in his office. It was obvious he had planned to start reading it as soon as he'd finished work that day. He read the sentence again that struck him deeply. "_His friends were those of his own blood or those whom he had known the longest; his affections, like ivy, were the growth of time, they implied no aptness in the object_". To himself and the rest of the team Daniel was the brother they all looked for and Vala in extension the little twin sister that reflected and bounced back on each other and the Goa'uld had taken that from them. The worst of it was that he now had to fight them and possibly kill them. He just never thought he would see the day when he would have to really go up against Daniel or whatever Daniel had become. The Goa'uld would have their tactics use their secrets. Secrets. Jack winced. How many of them confided in the two of them knowing full well that they would not tell? Surprisingly for a former thief Vala kept a good number of secrets she had been told. Sure she may have gossiped but the really important things, the private and most important things people would tell her never went any further than her and now Qetesh was back to use those against them. Jack just didn't know how he was going to keep a lid on his feelings for this one. He wasn't even sure if he could try.

Sam found Jack sitting that way an hour later. He was her balance and in many ways where she wanted to lose herself to tears. She was hoping to draw on some of his emotional repression in order that she could begin to function for the major task that lay ahead. What she found was a man silently letting tears fall and that surprised her. She had never really known Jack to grieve at anything. Walking into Daniels office she pulled over a chair and just grabbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled softly. Another few moments after that Teal'c and Cameron joined them and they grieved quietly together. As a team they felt that they needed to grieve the loss of their friends however temporary because in the hour after that they had to plan how to either extract their friends or put them out of their suffering forever – even if that meant killing them.

Anubis surveyed his kingdom within the Ha'tak vessel and was pleased with what he had found. Kull warriors were kneeling before him. He watched as what was once dormant and insignificant fighters become alive and loyal to their master once more. They rose and took their place as sentries by the door – dark impressive and powerful. They were unquestioning in their loyalty and fierce in their attack. They were the image of pure power. Anubis felt a measure of pride both in his soldiers and his return. He had been away for too long. His 'host's' memory had told him that and now they had left Earth's orbit to tackle the first enemy. It was the height of arrogance to assume that attacking Earth straight away was the best idea. It was too easy to just attack the planet and plot its downfall directly after being woken. No he had learned from his mistakes and the memories he had now were something he would use to their full advantage. He needed to not only destroy the Tau'ri but also cripple them to their knees so that they could no longer rebuild. There was gap of power that needed to be filled and he wanted to ensure to all that he could fill it without challenge or rebellion. The Galaxy had forgotten him and whilst he could maintain this control he would remind them of who he was and the power of the Gods. He stretched his black glove and smoothed down his shirt. He looked to his left caught Qetesh eyeing him with lust from her throne. The gold room was mostly empty except for the thrones for all of the System Lords. "Qetesh, you have something to say or are you here to waste time?" Qetesh looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Her revealing red dress left precious little to the imagination. "No my lord Anubis, whilst I am grateful for your agreement to have me on the council I am just wondering what your motivations are to give me such an…" she imperiously lifted her hand and waved it around for a moment "offer. You and I have long been enemies ever since Ra and even then before. I am wondering why I am suddenly an interesting proposition for alliance." Anubis sat on his throne and looked at her with an air of impatience. "You were useful in getting me out of the Tau'ri base and you were part of our spy ring. I am awaiting Osiris so that he may act as your partner for the next phase. Otherwise you usefulness will determine how long your memories remain active within the temporary host."

Qetesh balked at this new piece of information. This was not what she had been promised nor had she been told that her possession of her favourite host could be taken from her. "Temporary my lord? How can this be temporary?" Anubis just smiled cruelly. He turned back to see Karis come into the vast and empty gold room. He nodded to her and she smiled.

Suddenly Qetesh dropped like a rag doll onto the floor before her throne and Vala emerged. "Daniel? Where are we Daniel? I remember being in the control room and it feels like I fell asleep." Vala looked into the eyes of the man who looked like the man she loved and saw his eyes flash and suddenly her nightmare had come true. Daniel was a Goa'uld and she had dreamt about it a few nights ago. Now she saw that she had not dreamt it and she was a host again. She looked down and saw the barely there red dress and Karis standing over here with delicious satisfaction covering her face. Karis looked to Anubis and he nodded again. Qetesh came back under control and her anger came through quickly. "If you wish to keep my allegiance I suggest you never do that again!" Pallas looked at her the host suddenly supressed along with her abilities. "I suggest that if you wish to remain in control that you start to remember your information on the 'Key to Infinite Treasure' because soon I will need to cut your strings again along with that of my lord. We need the mind of Doctor Jackson to figure out its location and we need your host to 'persuade him'. I am afraid that your tricks he will not fall for."

Qetesh lifted herself off the floor. Pallas watched enjoying her enemy become weak was worth having control over and being the Goa'uld that she was Qetesh enjoyed control above all things. After all wasn't that part of what she used her sexual prowess for. Pallas knew that she would have no such control here. Her only concern was Ba'al. He was obsessed with Qetesh and in absentia her host. He had been confined to his host for now in the cells but soon he would be revenged upon for his betrayal at Dakara. That was the only reason for recreating him. Lord Anubis wanted to amuse himself with that hope over a number of days and both in the form of the host and the Goa'uld who had so dutifully become the turncoat he had always been.

Anubis lifted himself off the throne and turned to Qetesh. "My dear Qetesh, you must realise by now that our current hosts are not our permanent form. These bodies will eventually break down from the cancer within the genetic seed that has been planted when Doctor Jackson and Vala last met Pallas. Karis has been instrumental in providing the scenario in which we were able to capture them during what they believed was a diplomatic mission. The genetic seed which has been planted will grow slowly and over time will adapt some of the characteristics of the genetics from the host body. Eventually, we will have to be removed and put into our new bodies. However in order for our new consciousness to flourish we need to be shut down like those Tau'ri computers in order to grow back into the Goa'uld that we were. He reached his hand out to Qetesh and she took it and walked down to their cell. The process for bringing back the Goa'uld had been one that had been three hundred years in the making. Anubis held his head up. He had thought that someday they may have to find a way to keep their species living beyond the host and even beyond their parasitical bodies. Now they had a chance to be the Gods that they claimed to be and live forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Principle 4 Assessment for learning is a Key Professional Skill

Professionalism in any role is a concept that no one knows how exactly how to define it but somehow people can grasp every sense of the essence of it. It is neither something that most people can pin down nor pick up in an instant. It is a learned skill that comes over time. Some people grasp it and some don't but in all sense of the term many will keep learning how to master it.

Hank Landry looked at what was left of SG-1 and Jack. Although he would never say it Jack still counted himself in with the team no matter what his rank. They'd suffered a huge blow but they had taken a short time to absorb it and had come back at his request to the briefing room ready to get their friends back. They'd not even been that long because now besides the Goa'uld it felt like time was their greatest enemy. He was still pissed about what had happened but he was still full of pride at the professionalism of his staff in this situation. Everyone pulled together to assess what had happened and now were looking to solutions to solve them. They were down but not out, not by a long shot and neither were Daniel or Vala. The damage had been done at least here. The SGC had reached out to the CIA and NSA and they were now checking into other areas of infiltration.

Agent Barrett of the NID had arrived within 2 hours of being contacted to join this briefing but he had immediately picked up on the mood of the team and simply nodded and sat down. The IOA had insisted on starting a stupid investigation looking into how exactly this could have happened. Landry had requested that they (temporarily) use Richard Woolsey from Atlantis as he felt that only he could have a true grasp of the nature of the work and the build-up surrounding this incident. He was sat next Agent Barrett. The tension in the room was electric and no one spoke.

Hank stood and began the briefing and for once he didn't pull any punches. "We all know what has happened. Our complacency about the Goa'uld has come back to bite us in the ass. We knew that some still existed. We assumed that they had more or less been wiped out and in turn did not do much in the way to prevent this storm from coming. As a group we could excuse ourselves by saying we had fight other wars other battles but again once they were done we forgot to check where the rest of our potential threats both old and new because we had gotten so confident in our ability to be lucky and in our skills as explorers. That's how some of the problems started in the first place way back when the programme began – overconfidence. Now we have a price to pay and a fight to attend to. We have already lost some good friends and important people and I won't belittle anyone by singling anyone specific out. We may lose some people in this fight but the main standing order of the SGC stays the same – WE NEVER LEAVE OUR PEOPLE BEHIND! Now Agent Barrett, what is the situation regarding the sleepers outside the SGC?"

Agent Barrett smoothed down his slate grey tie against his white shirt. His black suit jacket sat over the edge of the large leather conference room office chairs. "We've managed to find at least two others who seemed to be drawn to the SGC but according to the intelligence we are getting from our trust informants this change appears to be linked to the experiments done with a clone called Anna. We thought about where this could be from and our only thought was the L.A. case regarding Keffler and the clone called Anna who had Goa'uld genetic memory grafted into her DNA makeup which then Major Carter, Daniel and Teal'c were involved in solving. Our only summation based on what inteeligence we could gather from the trust is that Keffler's experiments using dormant Gou'ald genetic memory have been taken to another level using Goa'uld Technology. The purpose seems to be some form of genetic implantation on blank hosts or reactivation of genetic markers in existing ones. It seems that there were only 5 outside of the SGC in existence. Three of these have been found connected to the White House staff either as a Secret service agent or administrative staff and then you seem to have number 4 which is Ms Sarah Gardiner."

Jack seemed to explode at this point. He's been sitting on his hands trying to keep himself from bouncing off the walls. "Well ain't that frickin' dandy! We have five on the outside and one not accounted for. Frickin' fantastic! Hank what does that say about our NID pals if they can't get all five. Are we forever gonna be cleanin' up their messes as well as our own?" Hank looked directly down the table at Jack. He could see Sam put a warning hand on his arm but he came back with his more acidic stare. "_General_ O'Neill! I suggest that you calm down! This is not beneficial to this discussion." Jack stood up from his chair pushing it back away from the table. He turned and looked back giving Hank a dirty look. Jack sighed and threw his hands up in the air. He turned and pulled his seat back in and sat down. Arms crossed like a petulant child. He waved his hand as if to say 'continue'. Hank turned back and looked at Agent Barrett. "Well Agent Barrett, have you been able to identify our missing mole?" Jack looked at the agent who fumbled under his stare to look into a file. Barrett found the information and smiled sardonically at Jack.

"Apparently General, you know this man. He has recently become a resident of this fair city but before that resided in Chicago." There was a huge intake of breath from all of the members of SG-1 around the table. Cameron was the first to ask the question. "Chicago? What was his name?" Agent Barrett looked at the young colonel with interest. "He was formerly of the Chicago PD. His name is Bryan Wade. Apparently he lost his job and was blacklisted from every police force in the country – Jeez General that was a bit extreme even for you!" Jacks eyes widened in shock but he recovered quickly. Sure he'd got the guy suspended but he hadn't done anything more than that. Jack looked at Sam and he'd never seen her more angry at him. His mouth opened and closed and opened again. Cameron stared at him his face radiating the same shock that he had. When he'd complained for the final time to the Captain of the precinct he'd put a call into the police commissioner in the cell block away from Daniel and Sam. Cameron had come with him to ensure he wasn't disturbed by anyone and had heard the conversation from Jack's end.

Jack sighed again and rolled his eyes in an 'oh please' gesture. "Uh, hello? Wacko I may be but power hungry maniacal ego centric person I am not! The guy got suspended simply because I pointed out that Daniel requested my presence for the interview before the guy got started. Guy went ahead and ignored the request. In my books Danny boy followed procedure – Inspector 'I don't give a crap' ignored it. That's all I did plain and simple. Cameron heard me. C'mon I don't pull that kinda stunt anyway. I maybe childish but I am not stupid – and even then it's only when the situation calls for me to be - That's more Kinsey like behaviour and I NEVER wanna sink that low!"

Sam sat back in her chair deep in thought. The general was dutiful and loyal but he never went outside the rules not without good reason to and not where the repercussions outweighed the cause. Saving Earth from Apophis was one thing but abuse of power for a friend unnecessarily? Not unless the situation was truly life or death and that day for Daniel in a Chicago PD cell it hadn't been. So why was the former police detective fired? "Sirs, could it be possible that the Trust wanted to isolate Bryan? I mean why pick a lowly police detective as a possible host unless they had planned to capture Daniel directly from the police cells. Vala went missing the exact same day so why not Daniel? If Daniel hadn't made a grab for the detective to insist he called the General and if we hadn't been in the vicinity of Chicago that day for Daniel and Vala, I wonder what would have happened?" Sam sat back in her chair and frowned. She had more questions than actual answers. "I wonder when they messed with Daniel and Vala's DNA and which Goa'uld would have had the time and the patience to do it? I mean why this whole game to get certain members of the SGC – what do they have that the Goa'uld want?" Everyone except Teal'c retreated into their own thoughts. They were good questions all demanding good answers but no one seemed to have any ideas at that second except Teal'c.

Teal'c lifted his head up from the steepled fingers that he usually had when he was deep in thought. "I have been here for over a decade and yet I need to remind you all again of the first thing I ever taught you. The Goa'uld as a race are pure evil. They have little interest in technology except that which is superior or different to their own and that they can steal. DanielJackson has had the knowledge of the ancients in his mind for many years now and people have forgotten that he has the ability to tap the strength of that knowledge when it mattered. To the Goa'uld the loss of Anubis meant that they no longer have the ability to tap the knowledge that would allow them access to that technology. We since have brought the city of Atlantis back to Earth and I believe that is why they did not attack earth straight away. They may have designs on getting the city and its power for themselves. I also believe that for many years now DanielJackson has been a great warrior against them and there may be a few who wish to exact their revenge on him as he has been instrumental in getting the Taur'i the information and allies needed to defeat them."

Richard sat forward "Be that as it may Teal'c. There is one thing that IOA would make very clear. He holds the greatest amount of knowledge about the programme since its inception. For a civilian he has been a part of the most confidential of briefings and missions and yet still has a lot of powerful knowledge gathered about our allies, their technology and our newest research. As a head of department and SG-1 he would also have been at many of the intelligence briefings. He is literally a mine of intelligence. I would even go as far to say he would have been the one to find us that intelligence."

Sam listened to this and agreed with it but something was really bugging her. They were talking about one half of a whole pair. "That's true Richard, Teal'c but we are forgetting about Vala. What is it about her that we are forgetting? Her knowledge as Qetesh is certainly a reason to take her alone but why is she also important?" It was Jack who spoke up this time.

"Ah Carter, you're forgetting the obvious. Vala is Daniel's soft point. When they were held hostage by Pallas they were basically held over a gun barrel in order to get them to do things. Daniel told me one time when I visited in Chicago that he never wanted that to happen again to the pair of them. Vala agreed with him but also told him to be realistic that they may be used against each other in future missions if they came back to the SGC. Daniel just wouldn't listen to her about it. I think at the time he didn't want to even think about it. Don't you see though besides using Vala as a way to hold Daniel hostage to their terms they have their own revenge to exact on her as well. She has been one of them and they have many past grudges and scores to settle. She has also possibly stolen from them as a thief. We forget so much about her past at times we're dumb! She has information that the Trust want from her. She knows a lot more than she lets on and not to mention Qetesh herself may have been involved in some shady dealings." The room fell quiet for a moment. Everyone seemed to retreat into their own thoughts. It was Jack who again asked the next question. Something that had been bugging him since this whole thing started. "There is one thing I would like to ask. Why is it that the Tok'ra haven't come forward about this information? They came and gave us some very very dodgy intel. I mean they've been cryptic and self-centred as usual but they usually give good intel when it suits their purposes but it was always reliabl'e. Now all we got was some vague 'you will be attacked and we don't know when' spiel. That's not the Tok'ras usual MO. So why haven't we got any decent intel from them?" Jack looked over the table of people in the briefing and his eyes rested on Sam. Her face had suddenly gone very pale and he suddenly answered his own question. "The Tok'ra are dying aren't they Sam?" She nodded and took a deep breath. "Remember that they have no Queen and now are slowly losing some of their number again because they have to infiltrate a new Goa'uld. That to them takes time and if they are losing then as a race they are actually dying. They could be watching the Goa'uld's experiments waiting to see how they turn out because they wish to use them for themselves." At that point everyone in the room went pale except for Teal'c who looked like he wanted to kill something. Their former allies were holding out on them but for once it was in the sickest fashion.

After a moment the question came. No one knew who spoke it really but it had to be asked. "So now that we know what are we going to do?" Hank Landry lifted his head. "We are going to get them back. Jack can you see about finding our missing piece of the puzzle with our NID friend here. Mr Woolsey I brought you in to ensure that you can begin your investigation into the whole incident ahead of time. I need to know if there was anything that could have indicated that this was coming. We will add evidence as we go. Colonel Mitchell, I'd like you to interview Ms Gardiner or if she has turned into a Goa'uld Osiris because I am guessing that's the piece they were after. You don't have a history with Osiris Mitchell so that should confuse her further. Colonel Carter I want you observing. We need to start putting the pieces together." Jack looked to Hank who nodded. "T, I want you to go to the free Jaffa and tap Vala's little network of thieves they might be able to give us some of the missing scraps of information. Agent Barrett you and I have a copper to catch. Dismissed." Without a single word everyone parted. In the eyes of anyone who came across SG-1 and the Generals that day one message seemed clear. "We will get them back!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just to clarify the 'incident' mentioned in the interview between Daniel and Richard Woolsey was the 'kidnapping' or Goa'uld possession of the SGC personnel. If you get confused a bit PM me and please review!**

**Chapter 12**

Anubis stared at the walls of the cell and nodded. It was adequate. The last few days had been spent cleaning up a few of the Tok'ra bases that Daniel Jackson had in his consciousness and even cleaning up a few of the 'free Jaffa' worlds that had been established since his defeat. He wanted his host to remember nothing about his complicity in the atrocities that had been both brutal and bloody in their application until he was ready to let him go. More than that, he _wanted_ him to remember in revenge for all the plans that this man had foiled every cut, every scar on every person on the field of battle. Anubis wanted Daniel to remember. Then Anubis could feel like he had paid back Daniel Jackson, the man who had trapped him an on-going, never ending ascended war with Oma Desala.

Yes, that fight had taken its toll on him and all he could do on Matheesee was watch Pallas as she began the process of enacting this plan. Consciously he knew that his ascended self was ready to take this body but he couldn't risk taking it yet. He was too aware that the 'Others' were still recovering from the Ori war and they were watching Daniel Jackson for his next move. Pallas had arranged for a suitable distraction for the first time that they had had him in their clutches on Matheesee. It was essential to break him down because Daniel was a man of powerful will. Anubis sat down quietly and lay flat on his pallet. He stared at the small black walls and smiled.

Anubis had learnt a long time ago when he first encountered the ascended Daniel Jackson that his real weapon, his real source of power was his mind. Every Goa'uld and Ori had underestimated this seemly weak human but he had managed to defeat them all as easily with his thoughts and ideas as any Jaffa. Sometimes even elegantly so and as a man who cherished idealism and ideas, Daniel Jackson had power. Power within an idea the most virulent weapon to possess and Daniel Jackson knew it and now so did Anubis. He'd used that power to convince Oma Desala to fight him and she was not the only one to feel his influence.

Anubis could sometimes feel the aura of Ganos Lal as she passed by Daniel as if she was checking in on him. He'd had to shield his presence from her in order prevent her finding out he was still alive and as such Anubis could only in habit Daniels body for short periods of time. What Qetesh had been told about the seed in Daniels mind was essentially true. They'd used a device to crack his defences but in order for the process to be complete Aubis's ascended self needed to inhabit the body. The seed in Daniel's mind was there to act as a bridge, a gateway to let him in. They needed for him to be pliant, available. For the others Goa'uld that had been 'resurrected' it was a case of reactivating genetic memory but for the man who had defeated 'gods' and walked with the 'Others' they needed more. Anubis knew that the rule of non-interference would apply even here. The Ancients would not interfere in this because of one man especially a trouble maker like Daniel Jackson.

The light from the cell door fell in a shaft into his face and he nodded. Pallas had been watching her lord for some moments. They had changed him into a facsimile of the uniform that an SGC team would wear off world and Qetesh had done so also and had set herself into a separate cell. The illusion for their hosts being captured off world had to be established and Qetesh's host needed to be made silent about what she had previously seen. He nodded and closed his eyes. Pallas let her host Karis take control and she put Anubis to sleep. The ascended part of him left to recover some of his strength again.

Daniel woke up. He was confused. Wasn't he just standing in his BDU's in the control room at the SGC a moment ago? His breath caught and he sat up sharply. 'Ow! Head rush!' He winced at the pain in his head and looked around him. 'Where the hell am I?' Daniel squinted at the dark and began to make an assessment of his body. When he found no visible and obvious injuries besides his headache he looked around him and found that the room was dark and cold. Four black walls tinged with the usual gaudy gold motif gave away his location and for once Daniel was not amused. He realised that he should be having a panic attack right about now but he wasn't. Whatever mental health issues he had seemed to have after his capture and subsequent stay in Chicago seemed were related to the fact that he was now on a Goa'uld prison cell. He couldn't say how he had worked that out it just felt like, like instinct.

He shook his head to clear it. "Okay, so definitely not in Kansas anymore! Startin' to sound like Jack here and I need to strike 'The Wizard of Oz' off my movie list. Yep! I'm also talking to myself – definitely lost it." He heard a cold deep laughter but he could see no one in the room. Daniel shivered. This was definitely NOT good. How did he get here? He looked at his clothes. At first glance he would have been convinced that it was his SGC uniform but he noticed some differences. Something was definitely wrong. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! His whole body screamed this like a marching mantra. Daniel swung his legs over the pallet as if testing that they still worked. He heard the dark giggle again and again he could not see anyone. 'Creepy.' The giggle came again and Daniel swore he saw a dark shadow scuttle across his cell. He felt a chill across his neck as something brushed up against him and he knew. Daniel didn't know how but he knew he was not alone in the cell. He heard it then. "I'm sorry Daniel but you will not see me until I am ready. You see I lost and now I am paying the great Lords price." There was one final giggle and the room turned warmer again. "Great. Just great! Either I am going totally mad or else I have a psycho ghost as a cellmate and I don't usually believe in them." Daniel sighed heavily and walked over to the cell door and started hammering. Time to get some answers.

**After the incident – Kidnapping of the SGC Personnel and during the interview with Daniel Jackson**

Richard stared at Daniel not quite believing his version of events. It was all too incredible even by his standards. 'How could he have only known things from that moment in the cell?' Richard's thoughts where in a whirl. He had come across the Ancients who had not ascended when he visited Atlantis for the first time. It was impossible to think that Daniel was not aware of who had taken him over at that stage or who was in the cell with him. It was also amazing more so that he had suddenly been cured of his seeming hard mental illness but there came the spoken word straight from the horse's mouth. The question really was did he remember what he did when he was Anubis? Did he also remember what was planned to come?

**After the incident – Kidnapping of the SGC Personnel and before the interview with Daniel Jackson**

Bryan lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was getting old and he could feel it in every inch of his body. Yesterday he had zoned out for about an hour. He couldn't remember what happened. One moment he was sitting outside of Daniel Jackson's apartment and the next he was sitting near the gates of the base of Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Complex. Something was definitely wrong with him. He'd been having weird headaches of late and then he'd been forgetting things over the last couple of days since he had last seen Jackson's girlfriend come and go from the apartment at weird hours. He was a police detective at heart whether fired or not fired from the department. Reliance on his memory to helped him do his job. When that began to fail so did some of his confidence. He'd come home after that yesterday and just got out the vodka, flopped onto his couch and got uproariously drunk in his living room where he now was so unceremoniously was getting into a morose mood with his hangover.

Bryan felt that he was going mad he was sure of it. Maybe losing his job was a good thing. He'd felt that he was quite possibly losing his mind along with the rest of his faculties but there was one thing he was sure of by carrying out this witch hunt on the man who was obviously cleared by others. He knew that was horse hockey and he knew was right about this town and the Air Force base that was so integral to the town. Something was definitely up with this place. The attack on Sarah Gardiner was still on his mind. Like every policeman he hated leaving an open case and this one had driven him past the point of obsession. Moving to stalk his suspect was definitely a sign of madness. Watching the weird exchange with the suspect's girlfriend had been an experience especially the glowing eyes thing. How did she manage that? Then for the two of them to suddenly go to work and disappear like that? They'd not come near the flat in a couple of days and he was sure that they at least arrived back every evening. He'd checked with the neighbours.

Bryan's mind whirled at the possibilities of what was actually going on and he had no clue as to why or how he had been found but he was determined to find out. He had no idea where the couple could be but he was determined to find out and follow. The hunt was on to get the evidence that could incriminate Doctor Jackson in his complicity of a crime. Bryan was determined to close this case and put Daniel behind bars of that he felt sure only he couldn't quite remember why.

Bryan blinked. He'd been staring at the empty glass before him for the last half hour after waking up from his drunken stupor. A little boy with a short cropped dark brown hair and brown eyes had appeared in orange robes in front of him. "What the…?" He blinked again. Bryan was now sure he was going mad as the door to his apartment had been triple locked from the inside. The little boy blinked back and smiled gently at him. "You are an angry man but a good man." The boy paused as if considering how to continue. "You will be asked to give up a great burden soon to sacrifice for a man who has risen and fallen. Your fire for this journey is nearly out. Come and give up your burden when the time comes and I will walk with you." Bryan just stared and gaped. He was still drunk – that had to be it. Yep he was still drunk. The little boy shook his head. "You do not understand and that is alright. That which defines you will soon fall apart and that is when you must sacrifice all. When you cease to be that man that defines you and become another is when your will begin a new journey and I will lead you to the path. Prepare yourself as they are coming." The child touched his forehead and Bryan fell asleep. He dreamed dreams of adventures through a ring of water and of friendships that held the universe together including one Daniel Jackson. He dreamt a device that could mimic a Daniel Jacksons appearance and allow Sarah Gardiner to be beaten up. "Part of a plan" said the child. She took a job and that was part of the plan. It told that story in great detail including every punch and cut. It showed Sarah meeting her contact after being so unceremoniously being thrown out of Daniels apartment. Of meeting her contact in that building and ensuring that someone called Ruby saw the whole thing so she could call and report the assault. All part of the plan and central to that was one Daniel Jackson and ensuring he was placed within reach of those who wanted him. Watching the whole story and the truth behind it made it even less believable and Bryan wasn't even sure if it was the truth. The child was watching him and ….

There was a knock at his door and Bryan woke up remembering nothing except that he had been dreaming. Rubbing his eyes, Bryan hoisted himself off the couch. The sluggish movements of his body made him long for a shower and coffee. 'Yeah definitely going mad and definitely need coffee.' The knock continued more insistent this time. "Yeah, yeah keep your hair on! I'm comin' so don't get all pissy." There was another thump thump on the door and Bryan opened it. To say that he was pleased to see who was at the door would have been a complete lie. He was wondering where he had left his gun and how long it would take him to kill the guy at the door. "Hiya Bryan! What no hug?" Jack O'Neill smirked and then he fell. The punch had caught him off guard and Malcolm Barrett stood for a moment trying to fight the smirk on his face. The great General O'Neill had just been sucker punched and there was nowhere he'd have rather been than there for that moment. Jack O'Neill shook his head to clear it. "We need you to come with us Bryan" said Jack. "We need to protect you and now would be a great time to start using that brain of yours detective." Bryan looked incredulously at the General and the man called Malcolm. He was about to make a run for it when he swore he saw the little boy from his dreams standing behind the general pointing straight at him. Bryan didn't know what was really going on but he had a feeling that he was about to walk slap bang into the cause of his progressive feeling of madness and for some reason he knew right then and there he was not going to come back from it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"_**Assessment for learning is sensitive and constructive"**_

**During the Ori War**

The weapon had been set and the Ori ship seemingly glided through into the Supergate. Whilst the SG-1 and General O'Neill were worried about the six new ships shooting out of the Supergate from the Ori galaxy, the lower and higher dimensions of ascension rocked and convulsed sending shockwaves across the universe. Merlin had foreseen that the weapon could be used to destroy the Ori he had not foreseen that there could be fallout to the other areas of the Ascension realms. The on-going fight between Anubis and Oma had been brutal with neither of them really getting the upper hand. When the Sangraal detonated in the Ori Galaxy, all that changed. Anubis saw that Oma had been distracted slightly by the ripple in space time. He'd felt it as well. "Now was the time. It's time to bring this fight to an end." With that one thought Anubis pushed harder than ever before and the peace that had come with this battle was soon to be shattered.

After whatever period time (as time was a fluid concept) had passed Oma Desala floated through the realms of realities that made up the universe. Her mind was fractured and waning; her loyalties were now tied in knots in her mind and she had no conscious concept of reality. She was Anubis's prisoner and his amusement. She was forced to watch as Daniel was subjected to his own private horrors and forced to quietly help break his mind. They were close to the knowledge she'd locked away all those years ago. They were looking for the Clava Thessara Infinitas but Oma knew somewhere in her confused mind that that was a myth in itself – a fool's errand to hide the bigger secret - the weapon that was buried in Daniel's subconscious. A weapon, which if found could allow a user to rewrite timelines and genetics to their own specification. Anubis was genocidal enough to do it but right now Oma was just fighting to keep her sanity.

**During the Interview of Daniel Jackson**

"You know that the IOA are calling for you to be imprisoned. Possibly executed." Richard looked at Daniel. Daniel shook his head. "That old chestnut? Death been there done that! Scare me another one. Tell them that their ideas are getting' a bit old. I suppose they suggested sticking me in stasis as well?" Daniel's lack of seriousness was reminiscent of General O'Neill's. Woolsey wasn't fooled by the flippancy. "It was suggested but we know with all the destruction that Anubis caused whilst in your body means that there are races out there who want you dead for war crimes. You may not be able to continue to travel through the gate even if you get through this. There are many races who hold grudges Daniel. Only your death will satisfy that need for revenge as you well know". Daniel sat back in his chair. The gravity of what Anubis had done finally sinking in. "Just tell me you are going to let the team go after her? My heart couldn't take another loss like that." Richard nodded. "Daniel they are already gone. The 'game' as you hear the General often say is now in play. It has been for the last few hours. I spoke with the General before he left." Daniel looked up at the observation window. "He's sitting right there Richard." Richard nodded his head towards the observer and the device flickered to reveal General Landry. "Daniel we couldn't afford to let you know about this operation." Only Daniel's silence held the one question – Jack wouldn't abandon him would he?

**After the Kidnapping/Possession of the SGC staff**

Qetesh had been put to sleep in Vala's mind and Vala herself had woken up. She was cold, very cold and she never felt so alone. She wanted to cry but like every other emotion that made her vulnerable she bottled it up and set it to one side. Shifting her body from lying on her cold pallet to a sitting position, Vala was able to see where she was. So she was alone and in a Goa'uld cell - nothing new in that little detail. Cells were a part of her life even before SG-1. Facts! She needed to consider the facts in order to plan her next move. Fact one - Daniel was here and he was a Goa'uld. Question was he blended or was he implanted with some sort of device like she was? There something rumbling around in her head and it felt like a machine or something more powerful in her mind. It was hard to describe.

Fact two – she was imprisoned and it was Pallas who was behind all the mess and she had changed hosts. Fact three – Pallas's host was Karis and she appeared to have special abilities otherwise she would be conscious of Qetesh herself. Of all the things Vala remembered about Qetesh was her need to control everything. She would NOT let that happen again but Daniel? She felt that she would sell her soul to keep him free from Pallas and her cronies again. She had suffered a Goa'uld once she would do it again if it meant that man would be free.

Vala looked around her cell and decided that she needed to get out and get to a cargo ship or a Stargate. Earth had to be warned. A breeze ruffled across her back and she shivered. It felt almost like a caress but not one filled with love. Vala had had many unfeeling caresses in her life but this was almost like someone touching goods for sale. Examining, testing, not something filled with love. She had not been alone when she woke up that much she was sure. A cold touch again and she could not move. There was something darker on the cards than being made to be Qetesh's puppet again and she was sure she was not going to like it. Her long developed instincts told her that there was someone with her even when her eyes told her that they were lying. A second caress across her neck confirmed her suspicions. "Who's there? Show yourself to me!" At once there was a physical slap that crossed her cheek and her world went black.

Outside in the corridor of the cell block that housed Daniel and Vala, Karis was in control again. Her 'mother' Pallas was quietly sleeping in her mind and she was walking through Vala's mind. She could see the fierce determination of the woman behind the door. Her father, Anubis was in there with her in his ascended form and she could FEEL him assessing Vala as an alternative host. She could read the fact that Anubis thought that Daniel was only suitable for a short time as he held the knowledge that he sought about the ancients and his enemies. Vala's body still had the genetic knowledge of the Goa'uld and in the end would not burn up as fast. Karis could also sense the glee he felt at idea of revenge on the man who had help to exile him so readily to fight on with his enemy with no rest. To rewrite the timeline without Daniel Jackson had been their goal for so long. His influence in this galaxy was much wider than even the man himself suspected. Just the mention of the Tau'ri and Daniel Jackson these days meant hope for their enemies and they could not have that. Karis wanted to be a god alongside her father and Pallas had given her a measure of that. However, more of her knowledge of the Goa'uld was opening to her now. She was learning things her father did not even know and that was a position of power she would not share with him yet.

Pallas walked over to the door of Daniel Jackson and placed her hand upon it. She could feel the man on the other side of the door and the confusion was very evident in his mind. In the maelstrom of this torrent of emotion Karis slipped in. This is what she was looking for in order to help her father. She had sensed the helplessness of the man that they had established over the past month. His desire to stop travelling through the gate and leave his mate Vala behind had been in the forefront of his thoughts. He'd wrestled with the thought of leaving the Stargate Programme behind and in doing so leaving Vala to continue on without him. He also knew that the codes for the Tau'ri gate were now being changed and realised that his friends would now be coming after them and it would be soon. Pallas found older thoughts of Vala and selected the darker images for use on Qetesh when they were going to slip into her thoughts and dreams. Karis then quietly slipped the thought into his mind that he would be left alone for now but left the image of Vala being tortured painfully and without mercy. She had enough of a thirst of power in her skills to do that.

Pallas sent a pulse of approval. Karis had been blended like a Tok'ra as her 'mother', the symbiote Pallas, allowed her a measure of control as host. It was necessary as her genetically enhanced abilities would burn her symbiote out through the sheer level of brain power that was needed to allow this to happen. They needed to break this pair in order to succeed. Oma had felt that this would be a couple who would have influence on the galaxy in the next years to come as they had during the Ori war – they could not allow that assessment of hope for the galaxy come to pass.

Daniel felt the image slip of Vala's torture into his mind and knew at once that he was dealing with someone who was similar to Adria. He turned against the door and slumped down to the floor where saw the image of Vala and it was like it had been pulled from his very worst nightmares. Daniel cleared the image from his mind, closed his eyes and started to wall up his mind as he had learnt from fighting the replicator shaped like Sam Carter and like Merlin had taught him when dealing with Adria. This was a war against Vala and himself. The rest of the people taken from the SGC were just fodder in a chess game they had been playing for whatever length of time and if he didn't figure out who had taken them and why, they would all be killed.

The group met in the ether that was the void of realms. There were two Abydonians and one small boy. The little boy acknowledged those who had agreed to attend. Shifu took his place beside both of them and spoke plainly. It was not often he needed to, but this time was necessary. "This could be the biggest test of non-interference law we have ever had. We have been told by the 'others' that we cannot affect this directly but this has already been interfered with and if we let this madness continue the realms of all the plains of existence will be affected. Anubis is free from his prison and we have the effect of Merlin's weapon to thank for that but now we must consider the possibility that Pallas will ultimately unleash a time of Goa'uld who can eventually ascend because they are essentially human. They will use this knowledge to give the Goa'uld what they have always craved. Our understanding of knowledge and technology which is by far much safer in Tau'ri hands." The other two nodded silently, solemnly. Shifu smiled. The first of the older two spoke. "I will speak with O'Neill. A quick walk in his dreams once should be enough." Shifu nodded his thanks and his friend departed.

The older one looked at him. "Little one, I caution you. There may be many paths this man has to travel but we are not here to take away the free will of those below. We're not a part of the body who thinks itself more important than the whole." Shifu considered this for a moment. He lifted his head and spoke. "Neither are we allowed to let one little function of this same body fail because we missed the overall illness. Please tend to the girl. She will need guidance in the next while." The older Abydonian smiled and nodded. Shifu looked satisfied. Anubis and Pallas had made a mistake in thinking that the 'Others' would not try to get involved through unsanctioned work of people like himself. That is why they would not interfere and why when Daniel had the help of so many now. Daniel may not have been his father by blood but he had come to love the man in that right. Shifu noted that the man had walked a hard road and in doing so had earned the admiration of many people. They needed Daniel to do his final duty to the ascended realm before Anubis consumed his life and his soul.

Vala was sure she was dreaming. It was their apartment in Chicago and Daniel was there making dinner for them both. She remembered this night as if it were yesterday. It was the second night after her arrival in which she had so rudely interrupted his lecture and dinner had been burnt because they had got so caught up in each other. They had just about made it into the hallway of Stevens' house before letting their desire catch up with them. They had ended up ordering pizza because they'd spent so much time making out. That night had begun because of their need for one another. They'd had a great day walking round the streets of Chicago and just being a couple discovering this 'thing' called a relationship. Only the dream was different. Daniel was waiting for her in the hallway, arms crossed in disapproval and trying to speak but there was no love in his eyes. His mouth was moving and no sound was coming out.

Pallas stood next to him. Her gaze was appraising, cold and her corn coloured hair framed her face like a hood covering. She had her right arm directed over to Daniel like a tour guide directing crowds. "Look at what your faith in this man has brought you Vala. You have no more faith in this relationship than he does with you." Vala was determined not to listen to her. The Goa'uld had lied to her before and knew that they would again. She knew how she felt about Daniel and she was determined not to let anyone use that against her. Pallas walked over and stroked her face like a mother comforted a child. With that touch Vala's world shattered. It was like a sound barrier that had been broken and all the pain of Daniel's doubts flooded through to her. They were even at times being verbally spoken to her by the Daniel in her dream. It consisted of Daniel saying things like "I could never be attracted to her – she's a thief. We are so opposite for each other that it could never last" or "How can I trust her with my heart when I will end up being another notch on her bed post" or "I want to love her but she does not trust me. When I look at her I can see the possibility of love but then she turns on the vixen and I lose all that I love about her." The cadre of doubt and fear about their relationship kept coming and it was like Daniel was standing having this conversation with Pallas about Vala and SHE WAS LISTENING. Tears streaked Vala's face with each sentence and she knew that Daniel had felt these things. She had read his journals after all. That was how his mistrust in their recent friendship had started.

The scene within the dreamscape changed and it was Daniel's apartment at Colorado Springs. It was the night he'd confronted her about reading his journals. He wasn't angry that was the worst of it. Daniel was very sweet to Vala but disappointed and hurt. That had been the worst of it. Watching Daniel show his vulnerability so plainly had hurt them both. The pain of loss from that night had broken both their hearts.

Vala then saw him in the infirmary after they had escaped from Pallas, Karis and Vagelis and she could hear his thoughts. Nothing ever fascinated Vala more than when she saw Daniels' mind at work as he was so pure of spirit and trusting in nature that she had fallen for him hard. The first thing she heard was his musings about his job. He was starting to wonder if he could continue to work at the SGC anymore. That surprised her. She knew he was tired after the assault by Pallas but she hadn't realised that. He was only starting to talk to her before Sarah arrived. Then his mind went directly to Vala. He still had none of the same trust for her but he knew that he had fallen in love with her. Love without a measure of trust? He hadn't stopped believing in her but he felt like it was all too much in order to make his reasoning to continue the relationship. Vala who had been standing in the room of the infirmary as she heard these thoughts crumpled to her knees. This is what Daniel felt about her and Pallas was showing this to her. Vala's heart was breaking a piece at a time and she didn't know how to keep herself standing. The only thought she had in her mind was 'This isn't Daniel, he loves me. This isn't Daniel, he loves me."

Anubis stood over her. He was watching Vala's own self-doubt swirl. She was wavering. Her strength of will was ultimately tied up to her vulnerability. She could hide her feelings but in the end they always caught up with her. He'd learned that from Daniel Jackson and she was nearly ready for their needs. Like Daniel Jackson the little thief was as strong willed as her newly acquired lover and they needed her pliable for their will. He wanted a suitable host because of her body's make up. She had naquadah in her blood making her a suitable host. That meant he could use both Goa'uld and Ancient technology. So she required only slight manipulation for her to be suitable. Yes she would be a suitable host.

So many interesting things he found out about the Stargate team SG-1. Anubis was thinking of projecting an image of Jack O'Neill's son into the gate room of Earth and offer him a chance to speak to the boy again. It was one of his desires to spend more time with his dead son. Alternatively he could offer Major Carter the chance to have a child that she and O'Neill had been so quietly trying for over the past few months when they'd been together and she had only told Daniel about it. The child would make a suitable future host for him. Daniel Jackson's mind was full of the desires and secrets that friends had shared over the years. So much knowledge about his enemies! Anubis was heady with it. It had felt like a drug to him and now he was going to use it. He watched as Vala crumpled and he left her. Soon he would offer her a choice and he knew she would accept what he had to offer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Osiris was awake. Cameron looked into the security isolation room from the observation window and saw not a scared woman but a viper ready to strike. 'How do you approach a cornered animal? Cautiously and with a zat'. The thought bounced around Cam's brain until his head spun. He had no idea how he was going to get this dangerous animal to talk but he was sure she was going to pull all sorts of stunts before even getting to the bragging part that he had read about in all the reports. Cameron had read every single one of SG-1 missions – a fact that clearly annoyed his team mates at times, but in the same respect it gave him a link a connection to them that he felt he could reach for when needed. Right now he needed their insights more than ever.

Being the 'new boy' in terms of command even after a couple of years could prove difficult. Right at this moment in time he was feeling some of the old nagging doubt that tended to follow him especially when Jack came to call or lead in times of crisis. It's not like he spoke about it to anyone but still it was there. SG-1 was a long standing team that had built very tight ties with one another. Some days he felt more of a follower than an actual team leader. How many times had he deferred to Sam or Daniel's judgement? Was he that scared to fill the infamous Jack O'Neill's shadow? His crossed arms were heavy as he continued to stare into that room. Cam sighed and shook his head as he looked on at their prisoner. He already knew the answer to that question and he had faith in his ability. Otherwise he would not still be leader of SG-1.

This woman in the cold grey isolation room was a keeper of secrets and the most manipulative Goa'uld next to Anubis. Sam had warned Cameron to watch himself as Osiris could play the Sarah innocence card well and he would not know the difference between host and Goa'uld until it was too late. Leaving the observation booth and nodding to the guard at the door of the Isolation room Cameron steeled himself. He was meeting a piece of SG-1 history and it was not a part he was particularly pleased to meet. He walked into the room and stood in front of the table saying nothing. There was a tension in the air that could be cut with a knife. Sarah, no Osiris's eyes just stared at him saying absolutely nothing. He walked in and sat down on the seat and just stared at Osiris. 'Time for the opening move' he thought. He sat there and just stared.

To Osiris is 'creature' that had walked into the room was nothing, less than nothing. The man had been watching the host for some time of that much he was certain. It was like feeling the presence of a gnat crawl across your skin. You can't always see it but you can feel it's there. When he entered the room and sat down Osiris noted that there was the arrogance in the manner of the man that went with the Tau'ri. He neither knew nothing about the man nor cared to know anything. His mission with the Tau'ri had been interrupted and he needed to get out of this small room to the Chappa'ai to complete it. He needed to get his host body to his Lord and his queen. The process of permanence needed to be completed. Osiris looked at the man in front of him and felt contempt. He'd not dealt with this one before and he hid the satisfaction knowing that he would be able to try and deceive him further. The plan was to live again and he would take great satisfaction in leading the young man further down the path of whatever assumptions he had. This should be an amusing diversion until he got free from Tau'ri hands.

Cameron was tired of this staring match. It was like playing chicken with a significantly more dangerous opponent. He decided to break the stalemate. "See here's what I've been thinkin' these last few moments. Why here and now? I'm guessin' that whilst you and I have been playin' chicken with our eyeballs, you've been thinkin' about ways in which to one up me and confuse me about what your grand plan is."

Osiris lifted Sarah's head haughtily. "Insolence! I assume you are going to tell me that I have no hope of getting out of here and you have come to gloat. Tau'ri arrogance has not changed in the last few years. Do not hope to get your friends back. Nothing of the host survives this time."

"Now I didn't say a word about anyone bein' missin'. An' here's me thinkin' you won't cooperate with us. So they would be alive at this moment in time. Damn that's trouble for you! You see if this is about resurrecting the dead by evidence of you rearing you're ugly genetic head then we have a chance to find out who else has been brought back." Osiris did not even try to hide the disgust on the face of Sarah. This 'man' had not even identified himself and in that way it was harder to manipulate the unknown. The thoughts about how to get around the slip he'd made to this thing in front of him was getting harder. Osiris tried to speak and found himself being cut off again by the unknown man. "See here's the bit I don't understand. For someone who is supposed to be a 'God' why didn't you see our interference and why can't you get out of this predicament? You'll have to know that whomever else in the pantheon of 'Gods' that has been resurrected are gonna figure out that you and whomever else you are workin' for is playin' them all for patsies. Now the big question is - are you gonna stick with the original partner or are you gonna go for the one with all the power. Now who will it be?"

Cameron didn't wait for an answer. He didn't want to hear it. He lifted himself up off the chair and walked out of the room and nodded at Sam who had been observing the whole scene via the camera on her laptop outside the isolation room. They hadn't initially wanted Osiris to be aware that members of the original SG-1 were involved in his capture until they'd gotten the Goa'uld shaken off it's usual 'I am a god therefore I can manipulate you' strategy until they were ready. "That's phase one. Wonder how old Ossie will react to phase two." Sam nodded and steeled herself. "Tag! I'm it!" she whispered to herself.

Bryan was falling. The lift journey since he arrived into the mountain seemed to go on forever. He narrowed his eyes at the general and the obvious fibbie type who seemed to follow the man like some oblivious puppy. They dumped him on level 20 with some burly guards with some whispered orders and without even a 'by your leave'. The Guards just nodded and took him away from the man who had wrecked his life. Bryan never liked small spaces but just when he thought it was bad enough in the elevator he found himself being dragged to a doctor by some big burly guards and shoved into an MRI machine. He was summarily told to hop onto the bed in front of him, asked a number of medical questions, all metal removed from him and then ordered to lie down and stay still by a rather imposing brown haired male doctor.

Bryan could feel the panic well up inside him as he was rolled into the enclosed space. The thump thump thump of the machine seemed to make him more nervous and he began to squirm. "Mr Wade that is enough! Now keep still we are nearly done!" The disembodied voice of an annoyed female doctor seemed to echo in the small chamber he was lying in. 'What was a doctor or an MRI machine doing inside a mountain?' came the voice inside his head. He calmed at the sound of this voice. It was one of reason and of sanity and he hadn't had that much in the last few months. Bryan had been hallucinating when he saw the little boy he was sure of it but something in his heart of hearts told him that he wasn't. Five minutes after the voice came floating through the speakers the thumping noise stopped and he was taken out of the medical room and they travelled up 4 floors to level 16. The corridor was long and curved and he now recognised that he was being treated as something other than a protected man. Bryan Wade was their prisoner.

Jack turned to Malcolm Barrett and they sauntered onto the MRI observation room where the medical staff usually sat. They both grabbed and seat and waited for the results they so desperately needed. They wanted to be sure Bryan was a Goa'uld they needed that certainty before they could go forward. However, it was the presence of the symbiote they weren't being shown on the screen. Alison the MRI technician was taking Bryans brain apart section by section and even using enhancements they still could not find the usual indicators of a symbiote being present. "It's as you can see sir the lighter soft tissue areas of the brain show no evidence of additional soft tissue that makes up a symbiotes body. It is often these areas along the brain stem and the cerebeullum – the areas of the brain that controls movement, etc. This is where the symbiote often attaches itself that often shows up in the brain MRI. There is, in this man's brain, a slow deterioration of the areas that are attached to the short term memory. He's got brain cancer sir. I don't think he's even aware of the affects yet sir." Jack sat back in his chair and shook his head and cursed softly. Malcolm was reflected his sentiments. "Ah crap! What a way to find out. Right, thank you Alison! Can you make sure Doctor Lam gets these results and ask her to meet me on level 16 in half an hour? I'm gonna just change into my BDU's and get outta this monkey suit. We need to nail down how the Goa'uld got our people and fast. I get the feeling time is not on our side here." Alison nodded and reached for the phone next to her desk. Jack raised his head and looked over to Malcolm. "Right d'ya think ya can get me some answers from this bozo before I lay him up with his diagnosis from our good doctor?" Malcolm feigned a hurt expression. "Like I told your delightful Colonel Carter I'm a master interrogator so I'm sure it's a possibility."

Jack snorted. "She's remembered enough to say that you still got nothing outta the last guy! In fact didn't he manage to get you to do some dirty work for him?" Malcolm scowled. He still wanted to forget what Ba'al managed to brainwash him into. He wasn't amused that the general had remembered. Jack continued "Yeah, well I'm still trying to forget you hit on my Carter one or twice! Although she did turn you down!"

"Yeah eventually!" Malcolm smirked with a mild victory.

Jack's face went into a scowl and Malcolm's smirk faltered. Jack coughed to hide the victorious laugh that had been building up his throat. Sam was definitely still a mild bone of contention between the two of them but now that things between her and Jack had gotten a little more permanent he was happy enough to banter about it with the man. "Okay I'll see you on level 16 in about half an hour." Malcolm nodded and head out the room. Jack's good humour left him as soon as Malcolm left. He looked at the man being escorted out of the room and scowled. He didn't want to waste time now. Daniel was counting on them and he wanted to never let him down. He lifted himself out of the seat, walked to the door of the observation room and left Alison to getting the results of the MRI compiled in peace. "Oh sir!" Alison called. "Yes?" Jack said the word slowly and deliberately. I think just found something. Jack's head whipped around. His heart stuttered mildly. "Alison? You know it's rude to keep a guy waiting. Especially one of senior rank!" Alison smirked. She knew the general was one who'd let her away with her attitude. "Well sir, ya think in these circumstances you'd give a girl a minute to confirm her findings and then make it worth her senior officers while." Jack held his hands up in surrender and grinned. Alison focused in on the arm portion of the MRI. There was a small dot on the image. "Sir this often wouldn't show on an MRI and I wasn't looking for it. I just began to review sections of the body to see if there was anything else to explain the changes physically but I can see something that almost looks like a small machine attached to the nerve in the arm." Jack squinted. "Where?" Alison double clicked on the section she was looking at. The image blew up and there was a single nanite attached to the nerve of the arm of one Bryan Wade. "Alison, get Doctor Lam down here now! I think we have a problem."

There was a rush of air as Sam stepped into the interrogation room. A cruel smile split the lips of Sarah Gardner's face and at once carter recognised the one in control of the host. She reached into her instincts. The ones attached to her time with Jolinar and naquadah in her bloodstream and she could sense no one there. There was effectively no Goa'uld. A shiver ran down Sam's spine and she lifted her head in the same gesture of contempt. "Major Samantha Carter part of SG-1"

"Actually that's Colonel! Get a new script would ya! Always the same lines" Sam kept her voice level and her expression hard. Osiris let the scowl on her face deepen. "My, my how times how changed."

Sam smirked "Mostly for the better. You are not around anymore. Osiris you are an echo of what once was. We no longer have to worry about false 'Gods' roaming the place. So by waking up again in this poor woman's body you thought – what? That when you got back to your 'dominions'" Sam put air quotes around the word "that your Jaffa would just fall down back to your will? Sorry! The Jaffa has had an education of sorts since you've gone to the other side of godhood and they no longer look to work for the goa'uld."

"Ah the lauded Tau'ri. Do you suppose that we all died when you thought we did? You must know by now that our failsafe is now active and Goa'uld have not died out. The question is have you figured out how we have returned? How are your senses Colonel Carter? Is the Naquada in your blood ringing at the very presence of me or my host? Your face tells me it is not." Osiris grinned again and her expression was smug. "I should think by now your blood should be buzzing at my very proximity to you." A knock came to the door and Cameron came in. His expression blank and his arms were placed behind his back. "Now y'all were probably thinkin' that we were here for a little chitchat and that you could spin us a yarn. Well ya know you were wrong." Cameron nodded to the guards in the room and they backed away from Osiris and as a small bleep came from Cameron's back. Osiris's eyes widened in shock as Cameron pulled up the Zat and fired. She collapsed in an instant. "Now we get this Ossie down to Carolyn. Let's get some questions answered". Sam nodded in agreement. "after the MRI the first question I want answered is how in all that's holy did they manage to ensure that someone like myself or Vala could not pick up the presence of the Goa'uld in their system. Second that to putting a call through to the Tok'ra. I'm starting to agree with Jack on this one. Time they started giving us some straight answers!"


	15. Chapter 15

"It is not a Doctors job to steal away hope from a patient but to provide as much support as possible."

Sensitivity that was the key word that was floating through and around Carolyn's mind. The need to be sensitive to this patient she was going to as well as the one she was coming from. Osiris had her royal butt MRI'd and Alison was comparing and compiling the results as Carolyn was made her way to Level 16 to meet with General O'Neill and Bryan Wade. They'd been careful when Sarah had made mention of sleepers. Carolyn had been asked to do an MRI on her when she 'dropped' that little piece of intel to her superiors. Intel, what a word! Carolyn long had to get used to the fact that a threat to her had now had to mean something more than a virus, bacteria or uncooperative parts of the body. Her patients now had become as much of a threat as much as anything else she'd had to deal with previously at the CDC. She shook her head. Since Carolyn came to the Stargate Programme the word threat had become as real to her as the words of the Hippocratic Oath. On top of that, over the past few years she had patched up one to many airmen and seen so many of the team mates suffer and die and yet. Yet there was a resiliency to the men and women who worked on this based that defied all logic and went beyond simple understanding. So having to balance her emotions between her missing friends and their possible loss, a woman who now carried the key to all that was wrong and a policeman who has terminal cancer and doesn't know it, just seemed to be one patient worry too many.

Some days, Carolyn felt like people forgot the walls that medical staff have to build just to function on their jobs. Death is just another function to be processed along with the coffee on their breaks or loss when they go home. So when she met with General Jack O'Neill being able to tell a man who was equally in protective custody he was about to die was something else to deal with entirely. "Sir" Carolyn nodded.

"Carolyn" Jack looked the doctor up and down whilst placing a hand on her shoulder. "How are you coping with all of this? I know Daniel and Vala had started to become close friends to you." Carolyn looked up at Jack with a small grateful smile. "I'm just getting on with it Sir. I'll have the infirmary ready with their 'usual beds' and stubborn bickering from both of them when you bring them home." With that simple statement, that one firm belief the two of them nodded and grinned. Carolyn nodded to the door. "Shall we get on sir? Time must be short and we have a lot to get done." Jack nodded, impressed by the young woman's attitude. 'Janet would be proud of her.' He nodded to the SF who opened the door and braced himself for Carolyn's sake. He walked up to the observation area and waited for a man's world to fall apart.

Vala felt someone stroking her head. There was a soft tune humming and she 'felt' rather than saw someone stroking her head in the same way a mother would calm a child. "Shhh! It's okay." Vala started at the sound of a voice and her eyes opened. In front of her was a woman with long auburn hair sitting on the floor next to Vala. Her hand was stroking Vala's brow and the woman's hazel eyes were conveying a mixture of calm lucidity that appeared to be slipping. "Your fate is in your hands Vala Mal Doran. Only you can help to turn the tide. I want to help you but my moments of lucid control are short and slipping. I need to help you to protect Daniel and what he knows." Vala's eyes widened at Daniel's name. "How do you know my Daniel?"

"Child, he was the strong warm breeze that crossed my path many times and like lightening he flashed into existence and left his mark." Vala rolled her eyes and sat up sharply.

"No! Wait! Don't tell me! You're an ascended being! Why can't you lot let Daniel live his life. It seems like every time he does something for you 'glowy folks' he gets kicked in the face and somehow you want to help me!" Throughout her little tirade Vala's hands started to talk as much as her mouth did. Vala felt frustrated by this woman's sudden appearance. Suddenly the door to her cell opened and the woman in front of her giggled with menace. "Maybe soon I'll help you to release your burden Vala Mal Doran!" Only when Vala looked at her this time the calm lucid being who spoke in riddles was gone to be replced by the look of a petulant child which Vala felt disquieted by. Vala blinked and the woman was gone. 'Oh well, if my fate is my hands…. Ah screw it! I never believed in fate. Right let's see what they are up to and find Daniel or whatever Daniel has become." With that thought Vala bolted out of the open door.

In the realms of the 'Others' the older man watched as Vala ran out the cell door. He was there to act when needed but it was not yet time.

Bryan wanted to kick someone! He had had enough of the McCarthy style crap in this small grey room. He'd been through enough waiting out games with suspects that this room and their tactics did not unnerve him the slightest. "Come on! Let's get it on you prissy set of….." his last comment faded as the little boy appeared in the room. It was as if the teacher had sent the prefect to remind someone to behave or else. "C'mon, give it a rest" he complained. "I might be hung over but I ain't crazy". The boy simply stared at him. He lifted his cup of water and prepared to hurl it at the door when suddenly the door opened and in stepped (to Bryan's mind) the prettiest thing to grace a white coat. "Mr Wade, my name is Doctor Carolyn Lam. I'm here because we found something in your MRI which, no matter what the reason you are with us for. I felt you should be told about. You have cancer..." Bryan's eyes glassed over as Carolyn went through the facts about their discovery. After the word 'cancer' nothing seemed to matter much. He heard spattered words such as 'biopsy' and 'malignant' but it was as if the news was this distant hum of chatter and his mind simply couldn't process what was being said. He saw the pretty doctor's lips move and he knew she was talking but the word cancer just seemed to ring in his ears. "Do you understand what I've just said Mr Wade?" Carolyn reached over and put her hand on top of his as he wept. Carolyn recognised the glassed eyes and the look of stunned disbelief that many patients heard when they were told bad news. She saw the flash of bitter anger in his eyes as he processed the next of his thoughts. "Am I going to die here because if I do I want smack that SOB who brought me here again? My life is over because of him." With that Bryan continued to weep unabashedly.

Jack watched the news being broke to Bryan when the alarms in the base rang out. "Unscheduled off world activation!" Walter's voice rang clear through the base. Jack stood up and ran for the control room on level 28. He arrived down in the control room to nod to Hank. "Jack it's the Tok'ra. They've finally responded to our communications and there's a problem." Jack shot Hank a look that said 'when isn't there a problem?' Hank shook his head and turned to Walter. "Open the iris" Walter set his palm on the reader and the sound of slicing metal rang through the gateroom as the iris opened. The Tok'ra never spoke over video or audio link. To Jack who had experience dealing with them, it seemed that they enjoyed the face to face interaction with earth as he felt that the Tok'ra like to rub their smug superiority in the faces of the SGC. "Hank, tell the defence team to keep their guns up. They've lost their warm welcome here. I've had it with their attitude. Treaty or no – we are now persona non grata to these guys." Hank nodded and gave the order. Jack straightened himself up and he steeled himself for the upcoming conversation. It was time that the Tok'ra gave him a straight answer. If that had to come at the point of a gun – well they should have been honest in the first place. Jack took a deep breath and sighed. The worst thought crossed his mind. 'What if they aren't honest this time?' In his mind's eye he gave an imaginary shrug - what are a few bullets between allies?


	16. Chapter 16

Spoilers: End season 2 'Out of their Minds' and Season 3 'Into the Fire'

**Chapter 16**

"_**Assessment for learning fosters motivation"**_

"Hiya fellas, give me one good reason why I should go with convention and tell the defence team to stand down." Jacks voice dripped with caustic sarcasm as he clapped and rubbed his hands upon entering the gate room. Even on the worst days possible it could be said that Jack O'Neill kept a buoyant sense of humour but today was not one of those days. No, today someone took Daniel, a member of his 'family' and the 'allies' had been keeping more secrets than usual. What was worse was they'd also taken Vala, his newly adopted sister and some of his other friends. No he wasn't angry. Not one little bit. Why should he be angry? SOMEONE had taken those that mattered most from right under their noses from the middle of the most secret military facility in the world!

Jack O'Neill was furious. He stared at the two Tok'ra as they had walked onto the ramp into the gate room. He failed to notice the third member of the party, a woman come down the ramp until she stood in front of the two men. "Colonel O'Neill, it has been a long time." Jack's head cocked to one side in slight astonishment. The woman had shoulder length copper brown hair, dark eyes and an air of confidence and battle experience that belied her strength. Jacks mind ran through a slew of faces. So many missions over so many years in which he had met so many people. Good and dead people in amongst them. Jack swallowed looked away and turned back crossing his arms in defiance. "Excuse me I think we have met before and that's Major General O'Neill." The female Tok'ra smiled with dark eyes that were amused and so full of secrets. "Excuse me General. It has been so long since Hathor tried to blend you. I forgot that change can occur." At the mention of Hathor, Jacks eyes widened and he remembered. This woman was responsible for him not letting a Goa'uld take over his body by cryogenically freezing him and since he always carried a respect for her. His eyes widened as she continued to speak.

"You knew me as Raully and for the purposes of my life I think that is what is best to call me again." Jacks eyes clouded in suspicion at that statement. "Why?" Raully squared herself into an equally suspicious glance. "It is best you do not know my name as I work in the deepest echelons of Tok'ra intelligence. My medical training is useful in many ways. For your protection and mine this is the way it has to be. I am here now because we both have been set up by a Goa'uld known as Pallas. She has returned from her brief exile and this time General we have to drop all our old preconceptions and come together. I am here to share some of her secrets. For Doctor Jackson's and Vala Mal Doran's sake we need to get to work now!"

"Oh we do, do we? What makes your sweet ass think I'm going to just let you wander through to the briefing room without bullet holes and let you screw us over again?" Jack's brown eyes hardened. "We've already had two Tok'ra here who are now dead because they gave us shoddy intelligence. Why should we trust you?" Raully blinked in surprise and turned to look at her two companions. They were silent. She stepped up to Jack pressing her body close and kept her voice low. To an external viewer it was as if she was whispering something to a lover. "The two Tok'ra that came here General, did they die by gun or by Zat'nik'etel?" Jack stepped back and looked at her. Jack looked at her confused. "We're waiting for the results of the autopsy". Raully looked at him keeping her gaze hard and steady. "General, please imprison the three of us but I would only request a solitary cell for now." Her statement barely seemed to satisfy Jack but her eyes seemed to say 'there is much to discuss'. Jack nodded and the SF's took their 3 guests up to the security level on 16. Jack stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue BDU's and stayed looking at the gate for some time. He sensed rather than saw Sam come up behind him. "Carter you saw it all?" Sam's frustrated sigh answered his question. "There is only one question I have Sir." Jack turned and smiled at that statement. "Only one? You're slipping Sam." Sam smirked sarcastically at him. Her blues sparked at the response from him. "Well maybe two. Why send Raully if she is so important to their intelligence work and why is she so determined to be separated from her escort?" Jack looked at Sam with a small measure of guarded affection. "Well shall we go visit her and find out?" He gestured at the door with his left hand as if to say 'Ladies first'. Sam looked at him with the same guarded affection and headed out of the gate room with Jack hot on her heels.

Daniel banged his head against the wall for the third time in an hour. He'd been yelling for a guard and yet no one came near. There was water in the far corner of his cell but he found that he could annoy anyone enough to try and find anything out. Snake baiting was a skill that had been useful in the past years of working within SG-1. The trick with finding things out with a Goa'uld, he thought, was not to get them to spill the whole plan but to pick up on what is not being said. It was something Cam and he had spent a rather drunken team night at Daniels discussing before they'd found themselves at the beginning of this mess. It had been a boy's night with the girls excusing themselves for some 'quality time'. Of course Jack, who had been visiting for the weekend, kept butting in with his own version of events and confusing the young colonel even further. They'd high fived when Cameron had sneaked off screaming for "a potty break" after downing so much beer. They'd been messing with his head somewhat and it had been fun but it got the point across.

Daniel froze against the wall next to the door as the cold feeling came back into the room again. His mysterious ghost 'friend' was back and the giggling began. Only this time Daniel felt as though it wasn't just the one ghost but two. He couldn't explain how he knew there were two but he did. Suddenly the Shakespeare quote "There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy" took on new meaning for Daniel. The giggling continued uncontrollably and a figured coalesced in front of him. It was Oma. For a moment shock floated through Daniel's system but his brain soon caught up with the rest of his body. "Oma? Oma Desala?" A sad smile crossed Oma's face and for a moment she looked completely calm. Daniels heart broke again for his mentor and friend. This calm did not last long upon catching sight of Daniel and was quickly replaced by a manic angry glee and Oma went running towards Daniel screaming. "You did this! You did this!" Next to Daniel stood a dark shadow which sent a slap directly across Oma's cheek and she fell. Daniel cried out "NO!" and ran directly to her side. A figure covered in a black cloak whose body round and pudgy with the hair nearly gone appeared at Oma's side kneeling with his baby shaped faced and crinkled eyes large with glee. "Hello Danny! I see that vaunted brain of yours still hasn't worked this all out yet."

"Anubis" Daniel breathed almost as if it where the vilest cuss word ever. "I thought you would have been taken care of by now." Anubis tutted as if scolding a naughty child. "Now Daniel, I have you to thank for that. Your fight with Ori set me free when you detonated that delicious little device over the Ori Galaxy. Did you really think you could play God and not live with the consequences of that? The vaunted 'Doctor' Daniel Jackson - diplomat, historian, scholar now a soldier!" Anubis's grin got wider. "Did you really think that this idyllic life of yours would ever not come back to haunt you beyond your memories? Now it's time to cash out your life chips and pay up your final debts to your GOD Anubis." The pseudo God turned and looked at Oma. Her little giggle had come back and Anubis KNEW that she had left him the information he wanted and had unlocked it! His smile grew wider. "Oh Doctor Jackson do you remember what Replicator Sam told you about the Ascended knowledge in your brain?" Daniel looked confused but he nodded. He narrowed his eyes at Anubis. "Yeah but that had been wiped when they kicked me out for the second time." Anubis chuckled menacingly. "Ah young Daniel! So much to remember and so little time to do it in." Daniel sat back on the floor in shock as the links slid into place in his head and he realised what that meant. The Ancient ascended knowledge hadn't been removed. They'd hidden it further in the recesses of his mind! Daniel's mind whirled. Suddenly it was as if the flood gates opened and all the knowledge came flooding out. He looked at Oma and she giggled again. "It is time to let loose the dogs of war Daniel! You are going to be the first to watch the universe die with you soon after." Anubis nodded sagely in agreement and left the room. Daniel 'felt' him go and then looked at Oma in horrified shock. His old teacher was not there in the eyes that he looked into. It was as if insanity ate at her soul taking her a piece at a time. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and Daniel his body arched backwards. He felt a hundred sensations at once and he blacked out. In his dream Oma 'spoke'. "Daniel this is the last of my control before I go under possibly for the last time. You hold old knowledge, dangerous knowledge. We saw in you a safe harbour to hide such information knowing that you chose your life for good. We felt when you left us the first time that no one would look to you to use this knowledge for evil and we knew you would not have it be so. I am giving you the last of my lucid strength to protect that. My hold on sanity is tenuous at best anyway so better to let my candle burn out and save the one who could one day help us all again. Be well Daniel." Oma smiled softly at him and with these last words he saw her fade and he fell onto the floor his mind drowning into the black. The pictures of what he knew fading quickly beneath the veil of Oma's barrier.

At the SGC, Tealc was watching Raully stalk her cell with anticipation. Cameron was looking at her with what only could be described as a sense of awe. Here was a piece of living SG-1 history and Cameron could barely contain his wide eyed enthusiasm. It was a look that Teal'c had seen many times on his face when they mention something in connection with the earlier missions that the original team had carried out. Teal'c knew the man to be fascinated by their earlier missions but his sometimes obsessive knowledge of all their missions could tend to grate on someone's nerves. On the other hand it made it unnecessary to have to explain anything in detail about the circumstances that led to any meeting or situation. Now being one of those times. Teal'c looked to Cameron and saw his face change as if he had just considered something. "Teal'c, have the Tok'ra always sent their – what I am assuming one of their best undercover – infiltrators?" Teal'c cocked his head in consideration. "I have not met many of their infiltrators directly with the exception of Martouf and Jacob Carter."

"Huh? Now, see that's interestin' cos I'm guessin' that they always sent their leaders. Is that right?" Teal'c nodded and continued "I have always met members of the high council on many occasions. Tok'ra rarely sent their active operatives through the gate." Teal'c didn't feel the need to use words. They were a weapon to be used sparingly. He simply nodded and dropped his usual "Indeed". Cameron turned as he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to face the Jack and Sam. Jack's usual cheerful sarcasm was affixed firmly into place. "Hey kids, are you ready for some show and tell portion of the day?" Cameron ignored the comment from Jack as he knew he was trying to keep his own temper under control. He saw Malcom Barrett enter the observation and Cameron took two looks at the room and decided to do the same. Cameron took his seat and looked over at Maclom Barrett. "Well Mr NID man did ya talk to Bryan yet?" Malcolm had been trying to get some information about his investigation surrounding the assault on Sarah Gardiner. Malcolm looked at the colonel then his tie in disgust. "OOooh yeah! Real sweetheart of a man there. Told me what I could do with myself then decided to give me a saliva sample – "just for good measure". Maybe Sam might be better trying to talk to him. He wants to beat the crap out of the general, Teal'c wouldn't faze him, from the looks of it he also hates you and he did not do a thing to the good doctor." Cameron shook his head. Daniel probably would have had Bryan talked to death under normal circumstances. He stopped the rest of that train of thought as he knew that the next one would have led to Vala's reaction to the man. He heard the door open in the interrogation room and watched as Sam and General O'Neill entered the room. Cameron's thought was 'And now for a word from our sponsors!'

Vala crept quietly down the corridors of the hall. She had only one aim and that was to find Daniel. 'It's an up class prison with no frickin' windows. Just peachy.' Vala was frustrated as the Goa'uld were only good at sending people to their cells they very rarely visited them unless they were bored or wanted to ensure a job got done. Qetesh had a morbid fascination with them as she could do quite a bit with what entertainment value she could get out of them on any given day. Vala shuddered. Cells had become part and parcel of her free life as well. First as a pirate and then as part of being a member of SG-1. The only difference was that the team were not here now to make it any easier either through childish bickering which could be comforting in its familiarity or simple looks that they would normally give along with the "We've been in worse situations" (when they really hadn't).

Vala looked up and down the corridor checking for guards and or a lone guard with a Zat that she could dispose of and get a weapon. She knew she was taking a risk. In the one moment Vala had seen Daniel as a Goa'uld and that was the last memory she had before the SGC Vala had figured out that someone had found a way to reimplant her in some way that did not involve a snake in her head. Her time with Sam led her to realise it had be technological not Biological. They had done something to her and Daniel and now she needed to get them or him home. She looked along the row of cells racking her brain for some of Qetesh's handy information and for some reason it would not come. Vala shook her head worried. This was a first. 'May as well do this the risky way' She stabbed the door open and pulled away from it. She kept herself hidden to see who would come out. No one. Vala breathed a sigh of relief. One down three to go on this corridor. She stabbed the next and again nothing happened. Then she opened the next and an SGC marine with blond hair and grey eyes looked at her and smiled coldly. "My dear Qetesh, how lovely to see you again."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: God Bless RDA for having a decent website about Stargate. I credit that for my Goa'uld dictionary! Otherwise I couldn't have added sections to this chapter!

_Very short translation_

_Tel kol – I beg your pardon! Gonach – insult (of some description) (Feel free to figure that one out!) Kree shac! – (another cuss phrase which you can find out for yourself!)_

**Chapter 17**

Daniel sat looking at the wall. He woke with two things an awareness of what he contained within his mind and an almighty hangover. After all this time he understood some things about his life better now that Oma had told him about the knowledge he held in his mind. 'If the candlelight is fire….' His life had been illuminated much by the Ancients or Alterans. His brush with Merlin and the Ancient download device must have been made easier to control because he still had some of that knowledge in his head. It was why Merlin sought to protect him with that knowledge and why Adria sought to own him so persistently. Adria's voice rang in his head "We have something in mind for you". Of course she had. Her telepathic insight must have seen what was there and the Ori must have coveted his skills for themselves but there was more than trying to use him to convert Vala and Earth. They knew about it – they must have. For so many years he defended the Ancients and their policy of 'non-interference but in his naiveté he forgot that even ascended beings sometimes run on an agenda. He heard a noise and the door opened. He moved round by the door and listened carefully, cautiously as he heard voices coming from the other side.

"My lord Ba'al" The voice purred. Not just any voice realised Daniel but one he knew as well as his own – Vala Mal Doran. He kept his ear to the door and saw that Vala was playing up her role. "I believe you and I have much to discuss. We have a mutual opportunity to exploit. Shall we take this next door where the guards will not expect to find us?" Vala was either playing this charade really smart or she really was very stupid. What did she think letting Ba'al near her? He would have to act fast to help her. Enough with 'pity me' crap! Someone had been messing with his life these past few months and he had had enough. He saw her come into the cell backwards walking in that same seductive manner she used to use to drive him nuts. A man came in who was about Daniels height and bulky in stature. Vala hadn't seen Daniel yet and he didn't move for fear of startling her when she was trying it on with someone who was not Ba'al as he knew him but yet acted like Ba'al. Just as the man got into the door Daniel cracked him on the back of the head with his fist. Vala backed it up with one to the chin.

"Lecherous jerk!" Vala flexed her right hand to take the sting of the punch out of it and turned to face Daniel her whole attitude full of spit and fury. "Well you took your sweet time taking him down!" Vala crossed her arms and her expression of barely contained fury now seemed to be mixed with something else. Daniel cringed inwardly. Vala must have seen him when she was backing into the cell. His reaction was immediate hands raised up in frustration. "No! No! No! Wait! What about a 'you're welcome' and a 'nice to see you too'!" Daniel's sarcasm dripped with each word but suddenly changed. "What in the hell were you thinking?" Vala smiled minutely as she saw the barely contained fury mixed with concern and even love cross Daniels face. She relaxed her arms and took two steps back and ran and jumped onto him full pelt. Daniel grinned as he fell on the floor with her momentum. Vala naturally on top! "Daniel! It is definitely you!" She kissed him letting every emotion she felt for him pour into that one action. Daniel matched her kiss with everything he had. Coming up for air was almost a disappointment but he knew they had to move now as Anubis could slip back here at any moment. "Vala, Vala, as much as I love this rather comfy position we're in, we need to move to somewhere we can hide without disruption and get some weapons too". Vala looked at him incredulously. "Sure Daniel I'll just go back to my cell and grab my purse. I'm sure I stuffed a P-90 in there when my not in control body was running through the gate."

"I'm serious Vala!"

"So am I Daniel. I know how we got here and I suspect you don't"

"Ack Vala, I know why we were brought here but now is not the time nor the place to talk about it. Shall we go before we get separated again?" Vala pouted but nodded. She got up off Daniel and helped him up to his feet. He turned to head for the door when he felt her grab his fiercely garb a hold of his hand. He let his expression soften and they moved out of the cell. For the life of him Daniel somehow knew and felt that their worries had just begun and that this was just a brief reprieve from what could happen next.

Raully sat down with Sam and held her hand up. "Do you have the answer I was looking for? I will talk to you only if you have that answer regarding my fellow Tok'ra." Sam looked to Jack who nodded. "The post mortem carried out by our Chief Medical Officer confirms that they had an overload in their nervous system consistent with the electrical shock similar to a Zat blast twice over. The electricity seems to have overridden the central nervous system and stopped their hearts after the second blast." Raully held her hand out as if insisting on the file. Jack just quietly said "Give it to her Sam" and she followed the order. After 5 minutes of silence from Raully with only the noise of turning paper the file was closed and so were the spy's eyes. "I come to you because I feel shame for our new leadership. They have forgotten some of what this alliance meant and the cost that came with it. They wanted to get Pallas for themselves thinking the old ways would service them best. Independent and apart from the one ally that brought us hope and eventually sacrificed all to gain victory twice over. The men who travelled with me believe in the new order General. Can you please send them away? They will kill me if I deviate from my orders which were to mislead you at all costs. In good conscience I cannot and I wish to give you my real intelligence report instead of the Tok'ra high council. I have always been principled and will not allow those to be compromised by an idealistic leadership that thinks a return to isolationism is the way to go." She took a breath and reached for the glass of water that had been set there for her.

Cameron turned to look at Teal'c and Malcolm with astonished eyes. As far as he understood it Tok'ra never went rogue. These people were committed to their cause until death. Cameron looked at Teal'c who nodded in confirmation to his silent question. A rogue Tok'ra was a first for all of them. Down in the interrogation room Sam sat back in her seat and looked at Jack. His gaze never wavered from Raully but the shock flashed across his eyes and he hid it quickly. He took a breath and spoke. "I know I owe you my life but just for the sake of, ya know….." he rolled his hand out from his crossed arms to emphasise his point and to search for the word he'd been looking for "….convention. Why should we believe you? Not that I wouldn't be grateful an' all but, uh, again why?" Again Jack used his hands to express the underlying confusion to emphasise his question.

"Ah General. I have already given you the why. It is not the question you should be asking and you don't have time to waste." Jack raised one of his eyebrows doing a great impression of Teal'c. Sam matched his reaction with her own shrug of her shoulders. Jack pushed off the wall and walked to stand behind Sam. "Really and what then Madame, should I be asking?" Raully lifted her head regally. The symbiote had complete control now. "Pallas has long been a thorn in the side of the Tok'ra for as long as any of us can remember. She was in all respects a ghost. Hard to find and equally hard to prove she existed or kill. Anyone found amongst her cadre not being fully loyal was killed instantly and without question. She gave no reason no did she require to give one. We have heard through the whispers of our sources that she has a knew host and the new host is the worst kind of host to have in existence. She is harcesis that has had her DNA altered to make her a Hauk 'tar. One of the few ever to be successfully created by one of the worst Goa'ulds to have existed. What is more galling is that her host freely blended with this Goa'uld because she has a fixation of getting revenge on Doctor Jackson."

Sam's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Daniel certainly had made Goa'uld enemies certainly but hosts? How could he have made a person a willing host to a Goa'uld? That would have made Daniel very ill at the thought of encouraging that never mind causing anyone any harm that could have resulted in that. Then her eyes widened. She turned to Jack and looked at him a sudden horrific clarity in her mind as to the person that Raully was referring to but she needed to check something in order to be sure and fast. "Sir I think we need to talk." Her eyebrows or maybe something in what he knew of Sam made Jack turn and nod imperceptively. Jack looked at Raully and smirked. "We'll only be a moment. She gets cranky without a coffee break" Sam glared at him with a look that said 'not now Jack' and his smirk wavered slightly. It was small bits of information about a mission to a small planet that turned out not to be a planet that had finally clicked into place in Sam's head. They got up quickly and headed out of the room leaving an SF to guard the door again. Jack leaned against the wall of the hallway and crossed his arms with an impatient look on his face. "Caaarrrterrr? Would you mind telling me why we just suddenly stopped an interrogation?" Sam could almost hear Daniel in her head saying "Jack quit being an ass and listen to her." She could picture the way his arms would be crossed and the look of his blue eyes creased in unmitigated frustration at his friend. Sam shook the image away. "Sir, I think I know who the host is but we need to go back to the mission reports from the trip to Matheesee." Jack crossed his arms and thought about it. His mind came up blank from the name. Sam pressed the issue. "It was the planet that turned out to be a Goa'uld mothership and where we first encountered Pallas." Jack simply nodded. "I'll do that Carter." Sam did a double take and her astonishment was plain on her face. "Sir? You hardly ever volunteer to willing run through reports for an investigation." Jack's grim expression was clear. "Yeah well all that time in Washington has had that effect on me. Go on get. You need to continue talking to Raully and getting her intel. I need something to do anyway. I can't sit still doing intimidation duty for much longer and I suspect that Teal'c will do a better job than I will. I need to do something to find our favourite pair instead of being your shadow." He pushed off the wall and walked down towards Daniels office on level 18. Sam watched him walk down the hall and noticed that he was very quick to slam his card into the reader for the elevator.

Once Jack entered the elevator Sam headed back to the interrogation with Raully. The Tok'ra lifted her head regally. Sam looked up at Cameron in the observation room and nodded 'it's fine' being the message conveyed. Sam turned and sat across the one Tok'ra who was both a mystery and a unsecure source. Spygames. Of all the things the Tok'ra did that Sam couldn't quite entirely get used to it was the nature of their spy games. "I was just informing the general of a point of reference which he is now going to check for us. So tell me about Pallas and what is the Tok'ra interest in her?" Raully looked directly at her. "Pallas is the instigator of all of this war. She has fooled the high council into believing that they are free to carry out their isolationist plans through a number of spies loyal to her and her alone. Their folly has meant that the Tok'ra homeworld was attacked some hours ago by soldiers of Anubis. The same Anubis who has Kull warriors and whose current host is one Doctor Daniel Jackson." Sam sat back in her seat. She arranged her face into a blank expression. "We'll have to confirm that of course, but tell me this. How can people be made into Goa'uld if the symbiote is not present?"

Raully reached into her jacket and pulled out a small crystal and a small ball. "It is a procedure I developed. I am sorry but this is my entire fault". She opened the hand holding the small silver ball and spikes appeared. Sam recognised it instantly from the descriptions given by Jonas as the device Anubis used to download information from his mind. Raully continued. "I downloaded the information from Ba'als mind before we removed the final symbiote. We wanted the last of his information about his plans. I wanted to use the information for other purposes. Two days later after the extraction I encoded the download into some blank DNA to see if the information could be genetically passed onto living tissue. The human or host body runs on electrical impulses. Using the information gathered from the download, I wanted to see if I sub-atomically encode information into DNA. My goal was to see if Tok'ra memories could be preserved for cloned symbiotes. A chance to preserve our race before it died out. Without Egeria, our queen, there is no hope of the Tok'ra being able to live on or produce new children. I was tasked to carry out this research using what we could find of Anubis's access to Ancient technology after his downfall. However, during the course of the research, I was attacked in my lab and some of my research was stolen. I have been tracking it ever since. I have here my backup crystal of what I have managed to achieve before the theft but I also can give you the co-ordinates of Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran."

They'd managed to make it some distance in the Ha'tak vessel and Daniel was getting worried. They'd not been chased down or an alert given for their absence and Daniel nor Vala had a clue why. After sneaking round and sometimes making a dead run for the hanger they'd managed to find an empty Teltac vessel but it was completely powered down with some of the key crystals removed from the main drive system. Daniel had spent the past ten minutes searching the ship for any kind of weapons or supplies while Vala was working on trying to bypass systems to get the ship to work when Daniel brought a cup of water from the supplies that had obviously been stashed on the ship. He'd found water and some food but no weapons or any other equipment that would be of use. It was difficult and mysterious as there was only one teltac in the hanger. Someone obviously didn't want anyone leaving.

"Gonach! Kree shac!" the cry that echoed through the ship was hard sharp and full of frustration along with a thud and grunt of pain. Daniel smirked and couldn't resist answering "Tel kol?" Vala turned to face him with a look that could have fried him on the spot. "Sorry Vala, I haven't felt like there has been a reason to smile in the past hour. Vala's expression softened and she slumped onto the wall in the engine room. "What are we going to do Daniel? We need to get out of here. Wherever here is." Daniel looked resigned. "I couldn't even find enough power to look at the navigational computer. We have been around this place or ship – you know I can't even feel a vibration to tell if we are in space or on a planet. It's like they're trying to keep us clueless." Vala turned her head and took the cup of water off him. Taking a sip she passed it back to him. She looked anxious. "We've been taken over by the Goa'uld Daniel." She grabbed his hand as if that connection was giving her some comfort from the fact it was actually him. "The last time I saw you darling, you were dressed in black top and trousers. Daniel, your eyes…." Daniel looked into her haunted expression. "What about my eyes?" he reached his hand over and caressed her face needing the contact to reassure himself that she was okay. She turned and kissed his palm. "They glowed." Daniel tried to supress the shiver that ran through his body but Vala felt it. Trying to keep him calm and also to reassure herself she began to stroke the back of his neck and pulled him close for a hug. She kissed his neck and saw no entry scar for a symbiote. "You finished checking for the scar?" Vala cussed inwardly. He hadn't fooled him by her actions. "What makes you say that darling?" she tried to add her usual seductive purr to her voice. He didn't answer. Daniel just pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were serious and worried. "Vala, if you get the chance to get away from here I want you to take it. If Jack and the others come and if you can, just get out of here. Anubis is here and he wants me." Daniel shivered again. Vala's eyes widened and then went to slits, angry that he had asked her to leave him behind again. 'Never again, not after Adria'.

"Pallas is here also. They must be working together. Daniel, how are we going to get out of here if they can control us like puppets?" Daniel turned and looked at her but in his eyes were cold heartless and the hand that had caressed her neck now pulled her hair. "Ah Vala Mal Doran, bow before your lord Anubis. I believe you are out of your cell. Let's rectify that shall we hmm?" Two Kull warriors appeared behind them with Pallas standing right in the middle. Her smile of victory on her face was unmistakeable.


	18. Chapter 18

_Part 1 Priniciple : Assessment for learning __promotes understanding of goals….._

Teal'c had been waiting for an age through countless attempts to get the Tok'ra woman to spill her secrets. He knew that in part she was telling some truth but she held a lie that was hard to determine. Something about having no knowledge Teal'c understood could be detrimental to any rescue or mission. He stood up from his seat and Cameron passed a look of concern which he answered with a slight bow of the head. There was, however, a restlessness that came from his warrior spirit. He wasn't even sure why he was doing here amongst the personnel of the SGC when he could be out fighting for the scholar warrior friend and his fellow 'alien' within the team. The word had been sent out to his brothers and sisters about their missing friends and the urgency placed on contacting all networks of Vala's old friends and 'trusted' partners of old. 'People' who valued either their alliances with the Tau'ri or valued the monetary cost of the information that they could bring to the SGC along with the kickbacks and benefits of having those associations. Now was the time to spread a wide net and crush the dreams of the Goa'uld. It was a lesson that needed to be taught once, Teal'c would ensure that they learned it again. However, Bratac often cautioned him that sometimes the greatest battle to be fought was patience and often he won out on that twice as much according to his mentor.

An SF arrived in with a piece of paper from Walter into the observation room. The call had come through from Galana and in his honour as a brother to his people he had to answer. He needed to be doing 'something'. Teal'c nodded to Cameron handing him the note in explanation and left to prepare for his departure.

An hour later, Teal'c stood before the gate in full Jaffa travelling clothes like some quiet sentinel. The gate spun and locked with the usual fanfare of Walter's announcements of the chevrons locking and in that was a monotonous hum of noise. Teal'c was not concerned with that. He was concerned with the fact that this could help or hinder the search towards getting their friends home. O'Neill had only requested that find out what he knew and got back safe. Teal'c understood now what it meant to 'watch his six' as O'Neill put it but he still failed to see how keeping an eye on ones backside would be constructive to looking for enemies who could come from any angle. The gate roared open and Teal'c took each step up the ramp as though it would be his last. Step, he could feel his mind slip into a familiar rhythm of preparing for battle. Step, calming his mind he brought his usual focus to bear for sometimes the mask of stoicism often covered a multitude of thoughts Teal'c had. Step, the staff weapon at his side seemed to melt from being a tool into an extension of his body. Step, time for worry to be put away, he could pick it up later. Step, he looked at the doorway to heaven and made his last vow before he stepped through. He vowed that he would not let Daniel or Vala down. WHOOSH! He would come to their aid and that of his brothers and sisters in the hope that they may yet once again fight for the cause of freedom.

Sam stared at Raully and wondered. How long had it been? What had she been doing with Hathor in the first place and why show up now. The Raully she had met had been injured and not even sure if her host could heal her at the time. Today though, here she sat as cool as any customer and even then she was not sure if she could trust the person who had saved them all after her medical torture of Jack, Daniel and herself. She may not have harmed them but her ethical medical standing never really went along with the rules of the Hippocratic Oath. 'First do no harm'. The harm she had been involved in before had caused untold misery to the three of them on different levels all in the name of a cover but now the confession that she had put together the method by which her friends and colleagues now went all Jekyll and Hyde on them was something more frustrating. "Okay" breathed Sam. "How can we prevent this from becoming a complete rising of the dead pantheon of system lords?" Raully leaned forward on the table her hands coming forward. "The method I had constructed was imperfect and incomplete at the time. We had looked into cloning initially but found that in order to bring back our leaders, the clones required knowledge which could not be completely passed on by genetic memory where the cells pass on the information like height weight etc. This process was designed to augment the clone's knowledge so that when they woke they could begin life immediately without any gaps in memory and additional education. They can wake up in their hosts' bodies as fully fledged members of the Tok'ra. Using this process, the Goa'uld is seeking a way to consolidate their belief that nothing of a host survives by eradicating the host personality completely." Sam nodded. The hypothesis made complete sense.

"How long ago did you begin looking at this?" Sam's lack of knowledge on this woman was worrying her. Too much could be told that could be unverified and that lack of information could end up with people dead in her line of work. Raully sat still for a moment and her symbiote took over from the host. "Since our queen Egeria died. We had been working towards the goal of grafting personalities onto the blank children left behind at Pangera. It was our hope to eventually bring into Tok'ra society old Tok'ra personalities such as Councillor Gershaw who could then assist in helping us towards cloning a new queen. There was something we discovered recently during some of our insurgencies into Goa'uld courts. A device made by a rumoured society which could record memories and pass them onto the next generation. The rumour stated that the device could also install those memories into living tissue making them permanent and lasting. It came in the form of a knotted bracelet which could be used to display the memories." Sam mind rushed with the news but she kept a mask of military stoicism over her face. The bracelet from the mission to Matheesee! The one Vala stole from Karis and now hid in a vault in the SGC was the key to Pallas's plans. Funny how the 'rougue' knew about that. Sam nodded in comprehension. She looked up to the observation deck knowing that Cameron and Malcolm heard every single word and she nodded. Sam looked directly at Raully and smiled an almost sincere smile. "So take me through the process." Raully reached into her pouch at the side of her uniform and handed over a crystal. "Colonel Carter, I know it has been some time since you last saw me and trusted me. In this crystal is a list of all my intelligence reports and a record of my experiments. I ask that you review them for yourselves and then come to me. I can free your people."

As soon as the elevator arrived on level 18 Jack made his way into the usual stomping ground for the whole of SG-1, Daniels office. Having Raully arrive was fine but he felt that he needed to put his own pieces into place and call Laura his assistant about things that had come through his office. Laura had been keeping up to date with some intelligence that had just come through and he was determined to see if Raully was on the level. Vala had become more than Jack's friend, she was almost like the little sister he had craved when he was younger. Everyone seemed as concerned about Daniel as was he but he also missed Vala. She had become his co-conspirator in all things Daniel especially when it came to teasing him. He missed that very much and her insight into how to get around problems had become as diverse and sometimes as out of the box as Daniel. Vala, to Jack, had that innate common sense about her that Daniel sometimes lacked. Jack sat down in Daniels chair and dropped the offending file on the desk. He scrunched his face up in disgust and turned the page. "I hope you appreciate this you two!" the air did not answer back. Sighing in tired resignation Jack settled into work.

The wind whipped around Teal'c and for a moment he thought he was dreaming but as he stared over the dusty grounds Galana he knew that this was no dream. The bodies of men women and children of the village stretched out for miles. They had received the call for help from the Jaffa and like every response to a call from his brothers he went. He stood high on the hill and inside Teal'c wept for the loss and swore revenge on those who had so viciously raped and pillaged all that was good in this once peaceful place.

Galana was one of the newly established colonies that had been set up in the three years after the destruction of the Goa'uld. It had managed to escape the notice of the Ori as the village had only been occupied by such a small number of Jaffa who travelled by Stargate during its construction. When the Ori war ended they had moved whole families to take up residence here. It was as if the air itself mourned the loss of noise and sheer joy that seemed to rip through the place. He felt the air shift and change with the presence of someone coming to stand behind him. "We knew not that they were coming. We had only brought the last of the new villagers here just yesterday." Teal'c turned to see a tall slight man with almost black long hair tied back into a pony tail. His dark hazel eyes intent on the scene ahead of him. "Ammon, brother, I swear now on this field that we will not let the Goa'uld make this a reason for a display of power. I want to take my revenge on those that have done this."

"Even if who did this was one of the Tau'ri?" Ammon's face was like thunder. "Teal'c I have never really doubted your resolve when it came to our freedom but I have often questioned your priorities when it came to our nation. I question your allegiance to these beings not because they support us but because you seem to put them before us as a race. How can you justify and swear vengeance when it was Daniel Jackson who perpetrated this genocide?" Teal'c considered his outburst for a moment. He remembered an afternoon with Daniel not long ago discussing ancient proverbs. "Daniel once told me that "The tyrant is only the slave turned inside out."* In the case of this matter I believe that to be true. The Goa'uld have made slaves of people from the SGC brother by trying to bring back tyrants. In this way they have been made slaves in their own bodies. The ultimate goal is to bring back an age in which you and I are slaves once again and that brother is an age I will not tolerate."

"Brother Teal'c, I wish it could be believed but when the tyrant is one of those who offered the hand of friendship to you then how can you expect me to believe wild tales?" Ammon turned away in disgust and stared out over the field of death. "Even if it were true, there will be many who will want his blood in revenge." Teal'c nodded. He understood Ammon's anger. "As is their right to do so but there is perhaps a way to gain proper retribution and provide it to the correct perpetrator of this massacre." Ammon turned and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "How so?" Teal'c smiled, the look of bloodlust settling into his eyes. "Help us find the Goa'uld Pallas Athena. She needs to be reminded that we are Jaffa and we do not bend to her will!"

Jack was asleep of that much he was sure. He was standing in the desert and the cliché had kicked in. He looked out over the dunes and the pyramid that sat there. It was like coming home again – with the reminders he both loved and hated about this time in his life. Abydos. He was looking out over the one place that brought him to his knees and raised him up all in one visit. The covering of the dugout flapped in the wind and of all things he was certain, he knew he would not be alone. He breathed in inhaling the air and hugged his arms around in a protective fashion. Jack couldn't fathom why he was dreaming about this place until he remembered that it was his friends' home. 'It's because of Daniel. It's always because of Daniel.' It struck Jack that no matter how many times they looked at the world or saved their world or any world Daniel was always there ensuring that it was for the right reasons. "That is why we must all come together now O'Neill. Daniel has been a guiding light for many. Now we must fight to ensure that light does not go out." Jack whipped round at the sound of the voice from behind him. "Skaara!" Jack beamed. Jack felt as though a bit of hope returned to this whole situation. "I thought you said I would not be seeing you again?" Sakaara grinned. "You are dreaming O'Neill surely you know this. Do you not dream often?" Jack scowled softly at the amused twinkle in Skaara's eye. The kid had picked up one of two of his personality traits of that much he was sure but he also forgot the double talk that came with ascension. He knew instinctively again he was dreaming along with the same certainty that this was not just a dream image but the real ascended Skaara. Jack tried to play along with the double talk. "I think therefore I am?" Jack's grasp on double talk was about as good as his knowledge of astrophysics.

"To believe in one's dreams is to spend all of one's life asleep." Skaara smiled again. Jack thought it was just a bit smug in that smile. Jack sighed and scratched his head in frustration. "O'Neill there are two snakes in the grass which must be released through the gate otherwise you will not seek that which is precious to all of us. These two silent travellers must be let go. Osiris must be released." Jack's eyes bulged. "WHAT!" Skaara raised his hand to silence him.

"You must talk to the one who you harmed. He sits and he waits for death but you do nothing. Daniel will soon lose himself and he will need someone to stand for him that is not on your team. He needs someone who has been asked to sacrifice themselves. He is part of the way there now you must be the one to tell him what he fights for." Jack turned away to face the dunes. "Who are you Skaara to be giving us orders? We have always fought for you and yet now that you are ascended you order me around like I'm a wayward naughty child. What's going on Skaara?" Skaara shifted slightly looking at his feet. Jack was his hero and he still had some of that hero worship within him.

Skaara paused as if considering something and then began to speak. "When you prepare for war do you not have different types of weapons to face your enemy with?" Jack looked at him. "Yeah sure! When I first met you we had small to medium type guns and a nuke – a highly dangerous and lethal bomb to get rid of Ra with." Skaara nodded. "Long ago, when the war between the Alterans and Ori began some weapons were fashioned and put into place in this galaxy. They implanted knowledge to allow an ascended being to act like your nuke only the being would have to face the fact that they would lose their soul and their ability to focus on anything except complete and utter destruction of the current timeline. The Alterans felt that if the Ori were ever to come to destroy them then it would be better for all if the weapon they created was deployed rewriting the timeline in such a way that people could live without the threat of the Ori ever existing. With ascended beings they hold great power and an even greater responsibility to the galaxy. Taking away free will for a timeline was a last resort. They felt that hiding this weapon in plain sight was the best way to ensure that it would never be used. To anyone seeking it, the trail would lead to the lie called the Clava Thessara Infinitas. It was that which the Alterans left in their mythos for those foolish enough to go looking for the weapon when they discovered the existence of the Goa'uld in this universe. There was one problem when we found out about Pallas and her interest in Daniel." Jack's face blanched. "What was it?"

Skaara's face was completely terrified. "Because we focused on the snake, we missed the scorpion."*

A/N: Sorry for the dry spell. I've had a lot of RL to sort out and also I'd gotten a little tapped out on this story. Hopefully normal service will resume soon.

*Eygptian Proverb


	19. Chapter 19

**After the Kidnapping incident – Interview between General O'Neill and Richard Woolsey**

"So what you are saying is that you, General O'Neill, on the orders of a supposed 'ascended' being, released Osiris through the Stargate. Jack sat back in his seat and gripped the sides of the seat. He was ready to punch this guy. They had been at this for over an hour with Woolsey picking apart every scrap of information with a fine tooth comb and it was counterproductive in Jack's eyes. "It was more than that. After speaking to General Landry it was decided that time was fast becoming an enemy we could no longer be privy to. Time was wasting here and we can't always wait for intelligence to 'magically' surface. Sometimes you need to actually let a bit of bait loose in order to find the really big fish! We set up the escape for Goa'uld Osiris and placed an Asgard tracker within her clothing to ensure that once she 'got out' of her cell and into the control room she would input the co-ordinates of the ship or planet where she would meet Pallas.

It was the scorpion comment that he had made that had me worried. Ya see that often we have got so focused on the bigger picture that often miss something within the detail of the tapestry and it's hard to forget that often these are the details that come back to bite us in the ass. One case in point – Turncoat Tanith? How many times did we think that killing the Goa'uld Tanith meant the end of his ugly hide only for him to come back to smack us down again?" Woolsey sat back in quiet thought. Jack pressed his argument. "Have you ever known an ascended being in any shape of form to be scared and I mean terrified? Skaara has always been a friend to earth even when we met him for the first time. He's ascended and he was terrified and, this is one of the most important parts – so pay attention Dickey boy - I TRUST HIM!" Woolsey saw a flaw in Jack's argument and leaped upon it. "Ah General O'Neill, therein lies MY argument – how well do you know him now that he has ascended. Did not Doctor Jackson claim that ascension changed him?" Jack scowled "What Daniel meant by that was that he now understood more of the 'meaning of life stuff better'. Even then he is still pretty much the same Daniel - just much more sarcastic." Jack shrugged with his statement.

"The thing is Woolsey, we were never meant to go out into space this early according to the Asgard. When I met them for the first time they said we were too young a race. Even the Nox said so. We are intergalactic busy bodies sticking our collective noses into things that don't concern us and as a race, have become something bigger and have now had to take responsibility for the lives we have interfered with. The Goa'uld is our problem. We took them on; we brought them down, now we have to continue to clean them up. That being said we also took responsibility for the Alteran legacy. That is why we have to continue to listen if the ascended beings speak because in the end they left all this mess behind them. The Ori war proved to us that we will also end up being responsible for their messes as well. Daniel said as much back when he went to Atlantis and in his report. I stand by Daniel and I stand by the choices that led us up to here." Richard crossed his arms impressed by the passionate speech given by the sometimes caustic general. "You speak well General but are you now prepared for the consequences of those choices?" Jack stared at Richard coldly. "I have always paid the price for my team so that they can go onto protect earth. If it means me losing my job, then so be it. In the end I want them to go on doing what they do because they are my family. No one messes with my family."

**Before the Interview with General Jack O'Neill**

Jack was restless. The dream affected him more than he would ever admit. He'd been woken up by Cameron who'd found him slumped over asleep at the Daniel's desk. Coffee he'd got from the commissary was half drunk and cold and papers from various files and faxes had been spread all over the desk. Jack of course had his head in his arms with his forehead containing some of the ink from the pages. Cameron smirked. "WHAT?" Jack was annoyed at the smug expression on the Colonels face. "Nuthin'" Cameron turned and walked to towards Vala's chair but Jack could still feel the good colonel hiding a smirk. "WHAT?" Cameron's shoulders started to shudder in laughter as if he was trying to keep it in. He finally lost the battle and let out a laugh. "COLONEL!" Jacks shout brought order back to Cameron and he snapped to. "Sorry Sir. It's just the way I found you asleep at Daniel's desk, is normally how I would usually find him. Jack smiled softly. The two leaders of SG-1 past and present sighed and they laughed again together quietly. They'd been so worried the laughter seemed to ease the tension in their tired shoulders. "Cameron, at ease wouldja? You're making me all stiff just looking at ya!"

"I wouldn't say things like that with Vala around Sir – she'd take that one phrase alone and instantly have a field day with it!" Jack rolled his eyes and smirked sadly. His expression softened and his gaze grew distant. "I know Cam, I miss them both too. They just seem to be here even when they aren't don't they?" Cameron nodded. Jack's face slipped into an expression of command. All his joviality had been removed from his features. "Cameron, I need you to get Sam and meet me back here and bring General Landry in about two hours. We've had a little visit from an old friend. I have to speak to the President and then our …. What is that English term? ... 'copper' friend. We have been hanging onto our asses for long enough. When we're done here I want you and Sam to talk to Raully again. Something about her doesn't add up for me." Cameron looked at him strangely but like a good airman he simply nodded and went to carry out his orders. Jack watched him go. In all truth it was nice that his relationship with Cameron meant that both men worried after their team but Cameron wasn't there when the Goa'uld were at their worst. Sure, he'd dealt with Ba'al but Cameron still needed guidance when it came to the Goa'uld because Jack had a terrible feeling that this was just the beginning of the worst of it.

Vala woke in her cell and her head pounded. Daniel looked at her curiously from the opposite bunk and Vala shuddered. They'd knocked her unconscious after they'd both been found in the cargo ship. She felt nervous and she knew, she just knew that it was not Daniel here right now. It was in the expression on his face, the tilt of his head and the spirit behind the eyes. He was often so curious, even at his most painful she could see an unwavering fierce glint of hope and curiosity behind his eyes. This was not there. It didn't help that the blue eyes she so loved were pitch black. She groaned slightly and then lifted her head in regal defiance. "Ah! The every defiant Vala Mal Doran. You are very spirited and troublesome. I can see why Qetesh and Daniel have developed affection for you". Valas' eyes narrowed and her smile was cold, almost calculating in nature. "My Lord Anubis is it? Please do not demean your current host by classing Qetesh and Daniel in the same category – they are nothing alike." A laugh rumbled throughout the cell and it was giddy and childlike. Vala suppressed a shudder. "Vala, Vala, Vala, haven't you learned yet? This is not about a person or a personality. When I am done here, my daughter will be the most powerful Goa'uld for centuries. This is not a battle for just petty bits of space but about all space and time. You see it is about control of the most powerful weapon ever created and right now we are winning. Soon the barriers that kept all the pain and terror of the ascended will fall and we will control the trigger that wields it.

Vala's face looked confused and she thought it out. "What about the conversion of those people from the SGC? Why have you revived the system lords in our bodies?" He sat there and laid back in deep satisfaction. Vala thought about it for a moment and her expression blanched. "They were just pawns weren't they and that included me. They were part of a massive smoke screen to get to Daniel and me. When are we scheduled to die Anubis hmm? Is that all people are you, pawns in a game of chess?" Anubis made Daniel's face smile coldly. "They died quietly a minute ago. Pallas placed the thought into their head to kill themselves and they did except for Ba'al. Do you know Ba'al or at least the approximation of him was plotting to overthrow Pallas. Now that just wouldn't do. Karis was more than happy to let him suffer slowly from a bleed on the brain. You, now you, are special. You are the key to unlock the weapon. That is why we have kept you alive…. for now." Vala's face went blank as she thought about it and then the realisation struck. She suddenly understood and it was beyond terrible.

Jack shuffled in the elevator. He was not looking forward to this conversation. Skaara had been right in the fact that they had forgotten and abandoned the policeman. He'd been moved from a cell to VIP quarters once they had given him his diagnosis. Bryan Wade was a dying man and Jack made sure that he was given some dignity in that captivity. Now he had to face the mess that had been made and convince the very man that hated him to join their side. 'This is Daniel's gig. Why'd Skaara have to send me?' The ride from level 18 to 25 was uncomfortable to say the least. The confrontation would just be downright scary.

Bryan flicked at yet another old book on the shelf of his guest quarters. He was bored and hung over. He wanted to punch that scum of a general again but every time the thought entered his head, the little boy would appear. No wonder he'd been going crazy. A brain tumour, he was dying and he was going mad! At least he knew why. He'd give the general that little concession. Doctor Lam had called by at least twice to check on him and to give him pain relief. She was a pretty doctor and it also looked like she knew what she was doing. Bryan couldn't help but stare at her as she came and left the room. 'She's old enough to be your daughter!' Bryan mused. He couldn't help but wonder though if he had a shot at flirting with her, just for the fun of it but when she came in the last time the steel in her eyes said no. 'How can someone that pretty be so driven?'

Bryan sighed and dumped the book down on the desk next to the cold coffee cup and uneaten sandwiches, turned, and flopped onto the double bed. There was a knock on the door. "Not now!" he muttered. Bryan noticed that the staff were all so courteous, polite and there was an almost silent outpouring of sympathy. It was completely nauseating. Another knock. "GO AWAY!" The person persisted. "Ah do you not have ears or are you completely deaf?" The door opened and Jack walked in. "Ya know, my superiors have often debated that point frequently. I just choose to ignore them." Bryan didn't even attempt to hide his anger he jumped up from his bed and ran to punch the man. Jack calmly dropped him on his ass. "Ah, ah, ah. I thought your mother taught you better manners than that. The first punch I gave you as an apology. Now this is serious and I don't have the time to mess with you! Playtime later!" Bryan scowled and faked a turn to which jack responded and dropped him on his ass again. "I told you that I don't have time for this!" Jack walked over to the small dining chairs in the suite and pulled out a chair. "SIT!" Bryan looked at the face of Jack and he saw a face that would have scared him on a good day. Since today was not one of those good days he decided that he would just comply for now. 'Yeah I'll drop HIM on HIS ass later' Bryan allowed the petty thought. "Why the hell am I here?" Bryan's voice was hard and bitter.

Jack looked at him in a quiet and measured fashion for a moment before he spoke. "You weren't fired because of me. The loss of your job was not my responsibility." Jacks voice was soft as though speaking to a child. "My friend Daniel and his partner Vala, they did nothing wrong and neither did you. Someone wanted my friends and you were a means to an end to achieve that goal. They needed you paranoid and separated from your friends. They had hoped to get Daniel in the station – that was plan A. In the event that the plan failed you were plan B. To that extent we found out that they had done a few things to you. There is an organisation call the 'Trust' and they decided to mess with your head using Sarah Gardiner as their patsy. They ensured that you got the case and also ensured that you were messed with enough that you could be used in 'other' ways." Bryan felt incredulous at this explanation. Yet, there were gaps in his life and search for justice that could not be explained, pieces of his life in the weeks before and after the arrest of Daniel Jackson that could not be explained or remembered. Bryan had attributed some of those days to alcohol but now some of that was making horrible sense to him especially where he found himself waking up after a night at the bar. "Why should I believe you? After all this is just some elaborate cover up of an attack on a US citizen." Jack shook his head. "That's not it at all. You've been fed a load of horse hockey in your head. Come with me. Do you want to know what's going on? The president just gave you clearance." With that Jack got up and walked out of the room. Bryan's curiosity took him out of the room and following the one man he had sworn to hate. Jack stepped into the lift and pressed for level 16.

The journey had been quiet and both men were wrapped in their own thoughts in that one tiny elevator. The silence reverberated around the metal walls of the little lift car. When they arrived on the level Jack turned to him - his face was serious, as if daring the man in front of him to chicken out. "This is your last chance to keep your own view of the world. After this your perspective on life will change. Ya know – squirrilly. " Jack knew the statement was kind of clichéd and melodramatic but he felt he had the right to a little melodrama. Bryan looked at him as if to say 'And my problem with that is?' Jack just harrumphed. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance to back out." They walked down a long grey hall passing doors as they went. They stopped by the fourth door towards the end of the corridor and Jack opened to display Sarah Gardiner. Her eyes flashed in rage at the sight of Jack and Bryan backed out of the door feeling that familiar terror. "Okay, I'll take that explanation now please – and a glass of whiskey!" Jack chuckled. "Oh you are only at the beginning! This is just a preview show." He took him to the observation room and for the next hour Bryan's life got turned on its head.

Suddenly his drunken dreams had become a terrific nightmare and he didn't know how it was going to end. Words like 'Stargate' and Goa'uld became more than just images in his head. They became a reality to him. As Jack explained all that had been going on Bryan just stared on at the woman in the room below him. She was different. He could tell. When he first met her she was battered and bruised but most of all terrified and very quiet. The woman below seemed to be anything but the woman he had met. It was like looking at a viper instead of a victim and those eyes. They glowed just Jackson's girlfriend had all those nights ago when she had met up with the girl in the alleyway in town. Suddenly even that evening felt like another life belonging to another person. Bryan was then taken from the room down further to see the stargate. He couldn't understand though why they were being open with something that was obviously so top secret. Bryan looked at the gate and took two steps back and raised his hands to his ears to cover them. "STOP! This is too much. You're saying that the United States Air Force has been travelling to other worlds?"

"I'm not just telling you, I'm showing you the results." Jack looked at the man whose world had been turned upside down. "Truth is Bryan, we need your help."

"Help? How can I help? I'm dying for heaven's sake. Travelling to other worlds was not exactly in my medical plan when I signed the policy!" Jack chuckled. "You know I'm nuts right. I keep seeing a little boy all the time. He's dressed in those orange Buddhist robes and looks to be about 12 years old with brown eyes and brown shaved hair." Jack's eyes widened. He knew that he had seen Skaara in a dream but this? Jack turned and he knew ach, somehow he knew that he was here. "That was not a hallucination." A quiet cough came in the room and there stood Bryan's little boy. The SF's in the room reacted quickly and pulled their guns. Jack smiled and motioned for them to holster them and ordered "Page SG-1 and General Landry." Jack turned back to the boy "Hello Shifu. Care to fill me in on this little visit or are you just going to continue to scare the SF's around room?"

Shifu inclined his head. "Hello Jack. I am only here to remind your friend that he needs to help you. He will soon have to sacrifice himself for the sake of all. We will be there to guide him if he succeeds." Cameron arrived with Sam and Landry hot on his heels. They stared at the little boy in a mixture of fascination and amazement. "Shifu!" cried Sam. She ran to the boy and hugged him. Shifu tolerated the hug but stepped back quickly and turned to stare at Bryan. "The gem cannot be polished without friction, nor a man perfected without trials. Your journey, Bryan has been full of trials. Soon we will show you how to release the burden of those trials and start your journey anew. Teachers open the door, but you must enter by yourself." Shifu bowed. "My journey must continue alone now. I completed my walk to bring you here. We will meet again. Goodbye!" With that he disappeared in light. Bryan fell to the floor in disbelief at what he had witnessed and heard with the rest of the team staring on. Suddenly cancer seemed so much more appealing compared to what was being asked of him. Bryan remembered that the final dream that he had had was of his death and he knew now that he was going to die sooner rather than later.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: this was supposed to be one chapter but the length was getting longer the more I worked on it. It also took me a long time and a lot of rewrites to be happy enough to release the chapter.

My thanks again to Noxbait for her insights and encouragement. Also thanks to Hanaty whose review encouraged me to release more of the story. Please review?

Assessment for learning promotes understanding of goals (part 1) and** criteria**

**Criteria – defined as ….. "**the qualities against which a learner's performance is judged for assessment. For example, assessment criteria for judging learners' writing may be: accuracy of grammar, use of vocabulary, spelling and punctuation, organisation of ideas"

**Part 2 – understanding the learning criteria**

_**Learning Criteria - Core Academic Learning**_

_**First year of the SGC**_

Daniel was working in his lab Jack wandered in on one of his bored days and asked a question "How do you put myths together with the stuff that saves our collective asses?" Daniel had just smiled and looked at Jack. He knew Jack was bored. A bored Jack meant that he wasn't a serious Jack. He wasn't really that interested but instead was looking for a distraction from his paperwork. They had just come back from Argos and they had been frantic working out how to change him back from an old and infirmed man into the man they all knew. Daniel sighed. The only way to get rid of a bored Jack was to get him further bored and make him run.

So Daniel began to explain how he searched for information, his research process and how that could be applied to their various encounters such as the Greco-Roman culture that they had just came across on the planet. Daniel had turned to Jack and saw not a bored colonel but a man who was just genuinely listening – intently so. Daniel had never before seen Jack just listen to him like this. No jokes, no interruptions, just listening. He blinked and asked him if he wanted to know more but the moment had passed. Jack made his excuses and a crack about his query. It was to give Daniel the impression that he was fighting against being bored any further and dived out of Daniel's lab as fast as he could. Daniel sat back in his chair and stored the memory up in his mind for later analysis. Maybe Jack missed what they did or maybe he was just wanted to be diverted. Daniel sighed, his thoughts in a whirl and got back to work.

_**After the kidnapping…**_

Jack met with the assembled crowd in Daniel's office and kept a wary eye on Bryan who sat sullenly in the corner. The encounter with Shifu had shaken the man but he refused to acknowledge the meaning it held for his life through sheer bratty stubbornness. It had taken him a full minute to get the man to move from the conference room. When he did move it was as if with an entirely new purpose to his life. Jack had to admire that.

They sat as a team on all sides of the main work bench which was covered in books from Jack's earlier foray into finding any information that Daniel may have had on Pallas Athena. When he had woken and before he went to see Bryan he quickly Googled the symbolism of the scorpion and classed the action under WWDD (what would Daniel do?). He promptly followed the meeting with Bryan with a WWVD (What would Vala do?) and got himself something to eat and a quick shower before meeting everyone in Daniel's office. Bryan had asked for a whiskey but was given a strong cup of coffee and ordered to rest for half an hour by Carolyn. So here they were Hank, Bryan, Sam and Cameron all sitting waiting for Jack to get his ass in gear. Jack cleared his throat. "I've been doing a bit of reading about the scorpion – actually, I've been reading and wishing Daniel was here along with Vala to help me make sense of this. His notes are useful – when you can read them that is." Mild laughter ensued from SG-1. "However, I know how Danny boy works and it looks like we have a few interesting facts on hand to consider."

Hank looked over at Jack in mock seriousness. "Jack, are you feeling okay? 'Cos I could run and get Carolyn to run and check to ensure you're not a snakehead in disguise." Jack gave him a deathly look. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I have found some info stating that in Egyptian culture the scorpion is a symbol of death and that snakes can be a symbol of rebirth – there's a horrible thought. Actually scorpions and snakes have a huge influence in tarot and star signs. I figured since some of this is now connected to the Ancients that we are dealing with double talk. According to Daniels books and notes the Egyptians were really into the scorpion using the venom for medicine or as a symbol of protection. What I also found out was that the scorpion also meant a transition or change. Considering the fact that Skaara was afraid and an ascended ancient that has gotta mean something doesn't it?" Jack closed the file he had in his hands feeling slightly embarrassed as all eyes turned and looked at him surprised at his short lecture. Jack didn't often show his brainy side especially the one that occasionally listened to Daniel. In fact it was rare for it to come out at all and yet here it was in full view with cliff notes on top. Jack never let on but he had been paying attention to Daniel over the years and he was hoping now that this particular secret could help to save him and Vala.

Sam smiled sweetly with her face pulling an innocent expression. "I'm impressed Sir. All that from Google and you still managed to look at a book or two. Now when we get Daniel back I can tell him he can make his reports a bit more technical for you." Jack harrumphed at this and crossed his arms. Sam was teasing but the comment stung slightly. For once Jack had attempted to unabashedly show the smarter side of himself without reservation and he'd been teased by someone smarter and it hurt.

It was at this stage that Bryan spoke up. "D'ya know I don't get this. You are all joking about someone doing research and moping about this Daniel guy but you are talking about horoscopes and Egypt like it was really relevant. Why? I mean what can astrology and hokey pieces of some crummy history lessons have to do with any of this? Considering you all travel to other worlds and chat to ET like he was a pizza delivery guy or mailman! My question is if this Daniel guy is so important why swipe the other people including this Vala chick that I have been hearing about. Why is she so important outside of being this guy's main squeeze? She may be as much a part of all of this as he is. If I were your bad guy I'd steal a lot of people to act as a smoke screen for the ones you want. Even still what do you do with them? I would kill those people first chance I got and insert someone who you would not expect to help out any missing pieces to the puzzle. See I have been tapping the base's grapevine in all that time you have left me alone. SF's talk to cop's because our jobs are the same. Since they heard I got clearance they are talking to me more. I used my rest time to pump SF's for info and they have been mighty useful in helping me put some pieces together." Sam looked at the grumpy police detective as if to say "go on".

"Well from what I understand of these goa' goa'u…. snakeheads is that they are pretty devious and they look for things which can give them an advantage over their competition whoever they may be. If they are out to take something they wouldn't really care about whose other half is who."

Sam piped up. "He's right Sir, from what we understand of it they have effectively taken our greatest expert on the ancient and the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld are a race of scavengers. So what is it about Vala that makes her extremely useful besides her relationship with Daniel?"

There was a pregnant pause as everyone looked into their own thoughts. It was Cameron who provided the answer. "She's the mother of the Orici, she is essentially Daniels opposite. For as much as Daniel is knowledgeable about the Ancients and the Ori, Vala has more of an understanding of how the Ori work especially when it comes to the Orici. She is Daniels opposite in terms of knowledge and his equal. He is academic whilst she has a practical working understanding of these two civilisations along with being a former Goa'uld host. If I were Pallas I would want to have both types of intel sources available in order to control whatever she has discovered. Anubis used ancient technology so why not Pallas. She has the means the access it – I'm guessing and the knowledge at her fingertips. I'm guessing that some of our understanding of the zodiac comes from whatever mythology the Alterans left behind and has become distorted over the centuries especially anything connected to their mythos surrounding ascension."

Cameron's voice ripped through the room and everyone looked at the young Colonel with rapt interest. Cameron turned and stared at the cop "Oh by the way Bryan, a lot of what we do is based upon myths that have been established by the Goa'uld and a race known as the Alterans. We use this to save your sorry ass on a daily basis. So kindly please – whilst it may sometimes bore you to tears, have some respect for the book work!" Suddenly there was a fit of coughs in the room as the others tried to hide respective smirks and laughter behind their hands. This was not something you heard directly from Cameron. He often went out of the way to avoid Daniels work when it was not necessary for him to know things.

Bryan smirked and raised his head, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. "I hear you have two snakeheads in custody. One is a charming piece of work and the other is an ally? Well supposedly an ally. Okay so what's happening with them?

Sam smiled determinedly. "As we speak Raully, that's her name by the way, is breaking Osiris out of prison"

Bryan's eye's widened. "EXCUSE ME SHE'S WHAT?"

Jack echoed Sam's statement "Breaking her out of the security level and taking her to the stargate. We've just spent this past couple of hours hammering out the plan with Raully in order to make this escape plausible. We don't have time to waste Bryan waiting to hear information from a Goa'uld that will not crack. Don't worry we have it all covered." He looked at the rest of the group in the room and checked his watch. "Tell me we have it all covered guys because in 3,2,1…" Alarms started blaring all over the base. Walters voice rang out "Unauthorised gate activation! Security to the gateroom!" Chaos seemed to erupt outside the office and Hank looked to Jack who nodded. "That'll be my cue." He turned and swiftly ran out of the door.

Cameron looked at Jack and watched the man's mind whirl with infinite possibilities. They knew this was coming and the inevitable hints here and there. Cameron and Sam had decided to let loose the snakey witch when they'd heard nothing from Teal'c. They'd talked with Raully and agreed this as the best course of action. Enough, Jack had decided was enough – no more waiting. Impatience be damned even if it bit them in the ass. Daniel and Vala needed to be found. Bryan would just have to play catch up. Finally it settled on a face which they all knew. The look of stone cold determination of a US AF General. "Gear up people we leave in 10 minutes". Bryan looked at him. "Excuse me I missed something here. Actually I missed a whole whacking great chapter here. What's going on?" Jack looked to Bryan and told him. "We don't have time to give you a bedtime story Bryan. We have to get to Daniel and Vala and you have to be ready to do your part. You are the key to this and for the life of me I have no idea why. You are going to wait in the gate room until we call for you. How's that for a missing chapter? Is it enough to get you a book of the year yet? As a mystery novel I'm certainly keen on reading it."

The gate room was full of airmen and women who were waiting in anticipation for the signal to come through the gate that had been left open through Raully's tampering. They were waiting for the 'go' signal. Cameron looked around him and nodded. Everyone forgets what makes up a team. Once you have settled into the ways and means of how the team functions it is taken for granted how each member contributes. Cameron looked around the gate room at each member of the teams gearing up for this little operation. Raully had managed to temper Osiris's anger as they 'escaped' the SGC. The dialing computer had an address for the plane they knew would be the first in a chain of planets used to escape to their final location. They were going to send for Bryan when they thought he would be needed. The question nagging Cameron and everyone else was why he was needed. In essence this man who had been let into the crazy world of the SGC was a policeman who fouled up and been played with for purposes no one quite understood and who was essentially being asked to give up everything to save Daniel's life. What did an ordinary man have to do with this? Cameron lifted his head again and agin looked at the people surrounding him. He felt a hand on his shoulder light and feminine. Sam looked at Cameron and smiled at him softly. "Penny for your thoughts Cam?"

"Just a penny Sam? I'll give you more than a penny. I was just thinking about our friend Bryan here and how he fits into the equation of the kidnappings. I don't like a lack of intel. It can cause more problems than it's worth. After bombing the wrong people out in Afghanistan Sam, I swore that I would be sure, well more sure, of any situation that I led this team into. Right now we have the Ancients dictating from on high and riding our asses about two of our friends and giving little information in return. It's as if they are unwilling to learn from the Ori war. They are under attack again and yet again we are the ones putting our blood and tears into cleaning up their messes and frankly I'm starting to understand some of Jackson's frustrations with them." Cam sighed. The Kawoosh of the Stargate exploded out and settled in front of them. No more pussy footing about. They were out to follow a snake whether it bit them or not was something they would have to deal with.

"SG-1, bring our family home." Jacks voice reverberated through the gate room. Cameron nodded and threw a casual salute at Jack. He looked around at the five teams waiting to go. "Alright boys and Girls listen up! The General wants ass kicked and payback delivered so let's go. Permission to go and blow up the bad guys straight to hell SIR!"

"Granted, just make sure that they can't come back from the dead again!" answered Landry.

_**Learning Criteria – Stretch Learning (**__**Demonstration of rigorous and relevant learning beyond the minimum requirements – going the distance)**_

"Since the dawn of the Alteran civilization, there has been that sense of possibility. Either in technological advancement or ascension. This was a civilization that sought to combine faith and technology. Often when I speak of this topic to different people, they balk at the word 'faith'. They look at the more religious nature of the word and associate it with churches. Faith is what we believe; religion is what we do to express that faith." Vala looked over to Daniel. Anubis had left him and his body seemed to be racked with exhaustion. They had been in the cell for hours and each encounter lasted for varying lengths of time. With each 'visit' there was more taunting and more hints that she was not going to live for very much longer. Vala could see the war going on inside Daniel and she knew that he had been given back the ancient knowledge.

She had seen the pale sheen of sweat and look of concentration on his face before when he had become Merlin and she did not know what else to do but kneel by his bunk and speak to him. "I had faith that you would figure out the Ori and get us through the war. I have seen the destructive power of faith and it nearly killed me Daniel. I want you to wake up now. I know what Pallas has done and I can feel it in my body. It's growing inside me Daniel, and it fills me with joy but you need to wake up to see it happen over the next few months. I think I'm pregnant again. No in fact I am sure I am. Darling, we need to get free for the sake of our baby. I need to have faith Daniel to get out of here before they take our child and make it the new host. Daniel they want an Orici host. Wake up Daniel!" Vala shook Daniel fiercely. "Things are not quite as they seem Daniel and as a galaxy we have made a galactic mistake about our enemies. Daniel? Daniel?" Vala lay back on the bunk. Daniel was a dangerous entity now more than ever and his shifts between his own personalities, that of Daniel Jackson and that of Anubis was becoming more and more frequent. He was drowning in evil and Vala had no idea about how she was going to get him back. She shook her head as echoes of the memories came flooding back.

Vala had spent so much time with Daniel that naturally they would have made love and naturally they wanted children. They were after all tied to one another in so many ways. Pallas must have figured out the pregnancy and wanted the child in payment for all that she perceived were Daniel's crime. A life for a life. Payment for the cost of a new host body. She would not let that happen especially since she knew that in 2 months Pallas had plans to genetically manipulate HER babies DNA to be more Ori like in nature. How that was going to be achieved she had no ideas – yet but she planned on waking up Daniel to get him out of here again whilst he was in his own mind. How she remembered this Vala wasn't certain but she was sure that the ascended busy bodies possibly had something to do with it. She felt that Daniel and the rest of the SGC seemed to be cleaning up their messes. The Ori war was a classic example of this and she had had enough. How had she known

A childlike cackle rose from behind her. "Oma Desala." Vala made the name sound like a curse words. Turning in her bench she could see Oma sitting on the floor twitching anxiously. "The queen of hearts was once a tart and all we know is falling down." Oma giggled. Nonsense seemed to be the order of the moment. Another giggle. "The prince who once ascended high had fallen down from the sky, his naked form they came to know but that was all so long ago." Vala let out a noise of disgust. The words were pure nonsense. "The stolen child, the thief, the liar, bore a child who was born of fire. She had left the snake who'd been in the grass and chased the doctor with a very nice ass."

Vala blinked. THAT was not the type of statement you would normally hear from an ascended being. Vala's brain started to turn and the more she thought about it the more the last two statements made sense. She grinned at Oma. "My, my, my you have been looking? You naughty ascended woman you! Who wouldn't? Daniel has a nice ass. So much for the belief in a purer, higher plain of existence! However that's not what you are trying to do is it. Communication even in a reduced state of mind would be tough to do. So the better question is – what are you trying to tell me?" Oma Desala got up and started to dance about the room. "You won't be lost for long my dear; you won't be lost for long. You have a band of merry friends who are merrily hurrying come. A snake they've used, a snake has come to find her old beloved one but caution dear as things go on and now I'm done. The war has only started and I have sung my song." Oma dropped to the floor unceremoniously like a child who got too dizzy spinning around. The room shook and a harsh wind blew the door to the cell open. "Bye bye Vala mummy! Take your prince and RUN! I'm coming to get you!" The insane ascended being cackled wildly and lurched for the defenceless occupants of the cell. Vala didn't need to be told twice. She hefted Daniel off the bench and began to drag him out of the cell. Company was coming and it would be impolite to just hide away especially when it was offering a lift home.

Pallas sat back in the throne room and inspected the screen in front of her. She had been playing foxes and hounds with her prey. Each piece had been moved quietly, discreetly and now the weapon itself was now in play. The timer had been set and the thoughts had been planted. Each piece of this game of strategy had been primed with a specific role whether they knew it or not and that included the ancients. They of all beings were as equally players in this game as were any of the other pieces. She knew her time with these pieces was limited but she needed to play her last move. Osiris would be here soon with the Tok'ra Raully. Rumour had come from the Trust network that she had been captured by General O'Neill's forces and she wanted to ensure that the former ally and traitor had been brought back into the fold were her usefulness would be terminated. There was one last job she would be required to do. That was to kill Vala Mal Doran and the beauty of it was there was a player willing no desparately willing to do that for her. Osiris had uses too. The babe could be taken from her later when they revived her in the sarcophagus. After all how can you prime a bomb without first arming the trigger. Pallas lifted herself slowly out of her throne. Her father had taught her well and she could be confident that she was ready to take her place in history - the way it should be written.


End file.
